The Way We Touch
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: Sheriff Alex Romero and Norma Bates have always been attracted to each other, but neither of them admitted to themselves until now. One day, in a certain motel room, feelings are poured out to one another. With Norman getting worse and an unexpected murder in White Pine Bay, will Alex and Norma be pulled together or pushed apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bates Motel Fanfic! I'm very excited to write this story. It starts off somewhere in the middle of season 3, so it's what I want to see happen on the show. I tried to keep the characters in character so I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

Norman has gotten worse. That's one thing that Norma is for sure about. His black outs have become more frequent and more violet. There was a night, after dinner, Norma had brought up some silly comment about George and Norman lost it.

His eyes became black, his body began to tremble and his lips were in a thin line. Norma was terrified. She resisted him as he violently grabbed her wrists, probably leaving a bruise. She struggled trying to squirm from his grasp, but he was just too strong.

"_Norman, stop!" She shrieked as he pushed her heavily against the refrigerator. Norma was terrified, her Norman, her calm and pure Norman was far gone._

"_No one else Mother, there can never be anyone else." He muttered pressing her harder and harder. Norma's back dug into the handle, making her squirm in pain._

"_Norman stop it!" She shrieked, loud enough to ring throughout the house. _

_Something snapped._

_Something snapped in Norman's head. He threw Norma on the floor and backed against the nearest wall. He sank to the ground, his back leaning against the wall. Norma, who struggled to sit up, crawled near him. Her back screamed in pain as she moved. "Norman? Norman honey?" She asked, holding his face in between both her hands._

_Norma recognized the change in her son's face. Gone was the harmful, malevolent Norman and pure and sweet Norman now inhabited her son's body. "Sweetheart?" Norma asked, tears filling her eyes._

"_Mother?" Norman flinched, looking up at his mother. "Why are we on the floor?" _

Norma shook that memory out of her mind as she finished getting dressed. She absent mindedly left her curtains open, thinking about Alex wanting her and looking up at the window. As she pulled her dress up her body, she saw Norman walk past her door.

"Norman!" She shouted, leaning her head to the side to see him.

"Mother?" He smiled as he walked in. He couldn't help but look at the deep, plunging neckline of Norma by the way she held it up. Norma saw him stare and didn't turn away.

"Honey, can you button me up in the back?" She asked turning her back.

Norman took a few strides forward and rested his hands on her bare back. She shivered as his fingers touched her warm, delicate skin. "What happened to your back?" He asked, genuinely concerned, as his finger brushed over the large bruise over her back

Norma's eyes opened wide. She forgot about the bruise. Horrible flashes of Norman pressing her against the fridge. "Oh, my back? I was moving that maid cart into one of the room's and I guess I-I pressed against the wall too hard." Norma said convincingly.

"It looks pretty bad." Norman began to button up the back of his mother's dress.

"It doesn't hurt, honey, I didn't even know it was there." Norma smiled as Norman finished buttoning the dress.

He turned her around and kissed her cheek. "Good, I'm still worried though."

"Oh Norman," She caressed his cheek, "I'm totally fine, don't worry." Norma kissed the corner of his mouth, painstakingly close to his mouth. "C'mon, let me make you some breakfast."

"Mm, that sounds delicious." Norman smiled as she took his hand and led him down the stairs.

As Norma and Norman ate their blueberry pancakes, Norma couldn't help but smile and watch her son. Ever since the incident in the woods, Norma would watch Norman even more.

The phone suddenly rang, breaking Norma's contact with Norman. "I'll get it." Norma smiled politely.

Norman picked up the phone and immediately heard the voice.

"_Norma Bates?" The female voice asked._

"No, this isn't Norma. Would you like to speak to her?" Norman asked.

"_Yes please." The voice huffed._

"May I ask who's calling?" Norman asked.

"_Tell her it's Christine." _

"Mother, Christine is on the phone. She would like to speak with you." Norman faced his mother.

"No, no tell her I'm sick of something. I don't really want to speak with her right now, honey" Norma replied, not wanting to get into the whole Christine and George thing with Norman.

"Christine? Yes, I'm sorry, my mom's not feeling very well." Norman explained.

"_She feels fine, she's too much of a coward to face me. You know what? Tell that bitch she better watch her back. Everyone in town is ready to say goodbye to her little motel and her. She whored around with my brother and this is what she gets. Norma Bates is a mess and a disastrous train wreck. Tell her she better watch her back." The line ended._

"What'd she want?" Norma asked, before sipping her tea.

Norman tried to control his anger, not wanting to upset his mother. "Nothing, something about city council." Norman replied walking back to the table. He forced his voice to sound normal and it worked.

"Oh, that's over." Norma scoffed. "Never mind, that's not important now." She brushed the conversation away, not wanting for Norman to get jealous of George.

"How's your pancakes, honey?"

Norma watched as Norman walked onto the bus from the motel office. It was fall so Norman and Emma were back at school leaving Norma to be extra busy. She smiled as the bus moved away, thinking about the first time Norman walked onto the school bus.

"_Mommy! Mommy, look the bus is coming!" Norman shrieked, tugging Norma's hand and jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement._

_Norma's nubile face broke into a beautiful smile as she watched how excited Norman was. "I see it honey!" She bent down, eye level with him._

_A small bruise was left on Norma's porcelain face from her last encounter with Sam. Norman had kept asking about it, making Sam even more furious. Norma tried to ignore Sam and explained how it was just an accident and that mommy was fine. _

"_Oh it's here, mommy!" Norman giggled as the bus stopped in front of them._

"_Norman, honey, have a good first say!" She kissed his cheek and then his forehead. "I love you so much sweetheart." She held his face in between her hands._

"_I love you too mommy!"_

Norma could almost hear Norman's youthful, squeaky voice squeal. She snapped out of her reverie as she remembered the basket of clean clothes that she brought down from the house. Alex's clothes were neatly folded and smelt of clean detergent.

With a run of her finger through her short, platinum blonde hair, Norma lifted the basket and opened the office door. It was relatively remote around the motel, only about one or two customer in the motel. Norma's pumps clicked as she walked to Alex's room. With the basket on her hip, Norma knocked on Alex's door.

It took a while for Alex to get to the door. Norma turned around and saw his SUV in the driveway so he was home. The door swung open and Norma smelled him before she saw him. Manliness and aftershave filled Norma's nostrils as she turned around.

There Alex stood, water dripping from his perfectly chiseled chest. He was brushing the water from his hair with a white towel as Norma stared at him. He only wore his black pants, the ones he wears with his sheriff uniform.

"Are those my clothes Norma?" Alex asked. It was getting a bit awkward for him as he noticed Norma staring at him.

"Oh uh, yes, sorry." She stuttered, holding the basket in her hands.

"Sorry, you caught me just as I was getting out of the shower." Alex explained, Norma staring intently at his body.

"Hm, don't apologize." Norma purred, meeting his eyes. She unconsciously licked her lips and her mouthwatering.

"Okay," He cleared his throat, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Alex had wanted Norma for quite some time but quickly brushed the thoughts from his mind. That day, when she cleaned Alex's cut was when he realized how much he wanted her. How much he craved for her to be in his embrace. For him to love and protect her. For Norma to be his. "Would you like to come in?" Alex asked, against his own will.

"Yes, yes." Norma exclaimed, a little too quick. She brushed past him and Alex sucked in his breath. He knew this was a bad idea. Getting involved with Norma was a bad idea.

"You can just lay that basket on the bed." Alex muttered, placing the towel on a chair. He watched as she graciously set the basket down.

"Your room is still clean." Norma grinned at him.

Alex's heart melted when he saw her smile. "Yeah, you did a good job the last time you were here."

"What can I say?" Norma smiled, her voice flirtatious. "I'm good at what I do."

Alex smiled inside, not wanting to show Norma how much control she had over him. "You are. Maybe I should keep it messy so you can visit more." Alex murmured.

Norma took a few steps closer to him. They were close, her hand rested on his bare chest. "You like me here?" She whispered, looking up into his warm brown eyes.

Alex knew she was dangerously close, but he didn't care at all. He basked in the warm touch of Norma's hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his thumbs on her lower back. "I do. You make it…fun." _Damn it, Alex! Fun? _ Alex thought.

Norma giggled putting her face even closer to his. "I'm glad I make it fun." She murmured.

There was a moment before the kiss. Alex's eyes devoured hers, basking in the beauty of her. Alex leaned in first, being the one to initiate the kiss. His lips were so warm and hers feather soft. She opened his mouth with hers, wanting the kiss to deepen. Alex position his tongue in Norma's warm mouth, brushing against Norma's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching the back of his head.

Alex's hands brushed lower around Norma's ass. She moaned into his mouth making Alex feel the vibration and he loved it. He pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss and wanting more and more. His lips worked over hers over and over. She loved the warmth of his mouth and she loved the manly power he had over her.

Their faces were mashed together, incredibly close and both leaving each other breathless. The lack of oxygen was the only reason they parted. "Wow." Norma scoffed, pressing the back of his head to lean their fore heads together.

"You're so beautiful, Norma." He murmured, breathing in Norma.

A wide smile was painted upon her face. She dropped another kiss on his mouth quickly. "C'mon." She whispered, pulling him towards the bed.

With a small, playful push by Alex, Norma fell onto the bed with a giggle. Norma laid on the soft, motel sheets and Alex kneeled in front of her, giving her the perfect view of his chest.

She lifted herself up on her knees so they were both kneeling on the bed. Norma locked her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. This time, she initiated the kiss. The kiss was long and deep and messy. His tongue danced around her bottom lip and she moaned. "Alex…" Norma moaned as they broke the kiss. He was dropping kisses on her neck, nipping and licking at her porcelain skin. His mouth danced around her pulse point, relishing the feel.

Norma lifted his head up, looking into his warm eyes. Suddenly, she turned around, her back in front of him and her ass rubbing against him. "Unbutton me, please." Norma said in a breathy moan.

Alex could barely focus with her ass rubbing against his pelvis. He quickly focused his attention unbuttoning Norma's pink dress. With every button, her satiny skin was revealed and he dropped kisses, not leaving any part unkissed. Norma moaned aloud and goose bumps flared all over her body. She could feel Alex's soft finger brush against her back with the last few buttons.

Once the buttons were all done, Norma quickly stripped the dress off. Alex's breath was caught in his throat when he took in the sight before him. Norma wore a matching black, lace bra and thong. The bra fit her perfectly enhancing her breasts even more. "Norma," Alex rubbed her back, kissing the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her around.

Norma faced him, her face a little apprehensive. She hadn't wanted anything so much in a while. This was different than her horrible experience with George. That had been rushed and impulsive and a mistake. Norma didn't want to mess this up at all. "Norma, you look beautiful." Alex murmured with a twinkle in his eye and a smile graced upon his face.

Norma blushed loving the attention he gave her. "Thank you." She muttered before crashing her lips on his once again. Alex's hands caressed her cheeks, her jaw then her platinum blonde hair. The moans and the suckling sounds of their lips were audible in the motel room. Norma's lips fell from his lips, kissing his cheek, his jaw then his chin. Once she got to his neck, her tongue and lips caressed his neck. Alex moaned, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

He twined his fingers in her hair, guiding her head as she kissed all over his neck. Alex had to keep his balance as Norma's mouth went further south. Norma's lips and tongues danced across Alex's chest and she smirked inwardly as she head and felt his moans of appreciation. Her hands rubbed up and down his chiseled chest, loving the feel of his skin.

"Norma," Alex moaned. His head rolled back and his fingers intertwined in her hair again. He had never felt so powerless with a woman and Norma knew it. She knew she had control right now.

Alex sighed as she unbuckled his belt, painstakingly slowly. "Mm, Sheriff." Norma moaned as she unzipped his zipper. Alex sucked in a sharp intake of breath as her warm hand grasped his thick cock.

"Norma, yes…" Alex moaned once again, unable to contain the sounds. Norma was bent on all fours as she rubbed both her hands up and down his thick shaft. Norma had never seen or felt someone this big before.

"Alex, baby, you're so big." Norma moaned as she picked up the pace of her hands. She watched through her eyelashes as she touched her tongue to his cock. His eyes were closed, his mouth in a thin line with his tongue out, concentrating on the feel. Her mouth covered teeth were filled with all of him and he tasted amazing.

"Yes, Norma, oh." Alex moaned, loving everything that was happening.

Norma let out a loud giggle as her hands played with Alex's fingers. Her head rested on Alex's chest, their legs entwined, and his arm wrapped protectively around her bare waist, his thumbs rubbing her back. They were talking about random, pointless things with a playful banter.

Norma had never felt this happy before. Alex had been dominating in bed yet gentle and Norma loved it. She loved how he wanted her to feel good before he did. He had been controlling but in the best way possible. Alex had made her feel like she was safe.

"This shouldn't be the last time this happens." Norma murmured as her chin rested on his chest, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, this needs to happen again." Alex smiled and Norma's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but grin widely when she saw his face.

"I feel so…protected when I'm with you." She said, dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was true; she felt invincible to the world when she was around Alex.

"You should, I will always protect you Norma." Alex answered honestly. Norma smiled, kissing his lips quickly. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the _thump thump thump _of his heart. Alex left a long kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her apple scented hair. They laid in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you, Alex." Norma said, propping her head up, rubbing his cheek.

"For what? For what just happened?" Alex chuckled, playing with her hair, unable to keep his hands off her.

"Well, yes," Norma giggled, warming his heart. "But thank you for everything. Everything with Keith Summers and," Norma's breath caught in her throat, "And Z-Zack and finding Norman. Just everything."

"Norma, you don't have to thank me. You didn't deserve any of that. You didn't deserve what happened with Keith and Shelby." Alex replied truthfully. He held her tighter knowing the thoughts of what happened with those men ran through her mind.

"I just-every time I walk into the kitchen in the middle of the night, I can't help but think about Keith." She shivered thinking about that retched man. But Alex's arms were tightly wrapped around her and those thought vanished.

"You shouldn't have to be alone. You should never be alone." He declared, pressing his lips to her fore head.

Norma's heart soared at the thought of not being alone. She longed for a man to protect her and Norman. "Alex…" Norma whispered, kissing his lips.

"You shouldn't have to feel pain, Norma. You've been through so much and I want to help you. I want to protect you, I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." Alex explained, his heart beating at this revelation. He was scared of how Norma would respond.

"I want to be yours…" Norma whispered as she raised herself up on her arms. She looked at him for a while, thinking how she could have such feelings for a man in such a quick time. Norma had always had a feeling for Alex, but never admitted it to herself. She initiated a long, drugging, consuming kiss. Neither of them wanted to stop kissing each other, let alone touch each other. Alex positioned himself so he was leaning against the head board.

If it weren't for Alex's damn phone ringing, Norma and Alex would never have left that motel room. "Damn it." Alex muttered, dropping his fore head down on hers. He reached over and lifted his phone from the night stand.

"_Sheriff, we've got a homicide on the corner of Del Rio and Foray. We need you at the scene immediately." _

Alex shut his phone off with a huff and laid it back on the night stand. "What? Do you have to go?" Norma's sweet voice filled his ears. She looked up at him with wide eyes like she was a little girl in a candy store.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Alex answered in a gruff voice, obviously annoyed with his departure.

Norma wrapped her arms around his neck once more and kissed him on the lips. It was a goodbye kiss, it was quick, but passionate. She smiled before getting up off his lap, already missing the warmth of his skin. "Big daddy of White Pine Bay need to go investigate?" Norma teased, getting herself dressed.

Alex took a moment to appreciate Norma's beautiful body before getting up himself. "I guess so, big daddy?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, you're like the ruler or the king of this town." Norma shrugged. "People respect you."

"Apparently not everyone." Alex added, zipping up his pants. "Whoever burnt down my house probably doesn't respect me."

"Oh that's true." Norma sighed lamely. "How is your house coming along?" She asked, hoping it wasn't coming along at all. Norma couldn't imagine not having him only a few yards away from her.

"Not very good, why?" He looked up at her. She was struggling to button up the back of her dress. Alex took a few strides over to her and began buttoning it up. "Want to get rid of me that soon?" He smirked.

"Of course not." Norma answered truthfully, distracted by his fingers on her bare back. There was something about this man that made her lose every control in her body. "You're welcome here for however long it is."

Alex kissed the back of her neck before finishing the buttons. "Good, glad to know." He turned her around, resting his hands on her hips.

"You probably need to go, huh?" Norma bit her lip, their eyes devouring each other.

Alex took a deep breath, leaving Norma was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "Yeah, I guess so." He leaned his fore head against hers.

Norma rubbed her nose against his, a cute gesture before leaving. She kissed his lips one last time, this time drawing it out as long as possible. Her lips were latched with his, biting his bottom lip. Norma pulled away quickly. "Goodbye Alex." She smiled before opening the door.

"Goodbye Norma." He smiled, the foreign feel of his lips made Alex feel strange with a grin.

. As he hopped in his SUV, he watched her open the motel office door and get safely in. There was something about Norma that drew him in. He began to think about this beautiful, controlling, sweet and generous woman while driving. There was no doubt in his mind that she drove him absolutely nuts. She was so damn stubborn but so was he. Norma had a generous quality to herself also, he thought. She always put Norman first and that could either mean two things. It could mean that Norma was such a devoted mother or she could never let another man in her life because of her devotion to her Norman.

Alex tried to focus as he drove. He tried to focus on the easier side of things. He thought about how soft and warm her skin was. He smiled at the memory of the sounds she made during their love making. He remembered how silky her hair was as he ran it through his fingers.

As Alex arrived at the scene, a sense of normality washed over him. It felt so different with Norma and he felt different. But this, this was something Alex knew. The wail of the sirens filled his ears. He began to walk and addressed Deputy Lin.

"What happened here?" He asked as they began walking towards the house.

"Christine Heldens was shot and killed, sir."

**Whaaaat?! Hahaha, suspense! Please read and review, I would love to hear your feedback. Also if you're on Tumblr, you should follow me and I'll follow you back! I'm batesmotelfan1. Anyways, review and I'll update soon! Thank you(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Christine Heldens was shot and killed, sir." Deputy Lin stated.

Alex Romero took a deep breath. Another death. White Pine Bay seems to never _not_ have a homicide. "Okay, well did you get finger prints? Any evidence for anything?" Alex asked in his 'Sheriff Bulldog' voice.

"Um, no not yet s-sir," Deputy Lin stuttered as she followed Alex inside the house. "I wasn't sure if I should do anything without you here, Sheriff."

"You don't need my approval for everything." Alex groaned, Deputy Lin sighed.

As he entered the crime scene, he immediately saw the corpse. The woman's red hair was eccentric, very bright, a contrast to her white, lifeless skin. There was a bullet wound in the center of her fore head. Her lifeless eyes were wide, paralyzed with fear. Alex shook his head, "You find any weapons?"

"Yes, there is a .32 Revolver with the detectives." Deputy Lin responded.

"And you didn't think to run any tests on that?" Alex snapped, questioning the woman's competence.

"I'm on that right away."

Norma sat back in the chair in the motel office. A hot cup of tea rested on the table as she scrolled through some website. Her mind would wander between Alex and Norman. She was extremely worried about Norman and even though Norma didn't want to admit it, she was getting afraid of him. But then there was Alex. Alex who made her feel loved, safe and cared for.

Then a little voice in the back of Norma's head kept reminding her maybe what had happened the other day was a bad idea. Norma was falling hard for Alex. And it could potentially make everything terrible. But then again, no one had ever made Norma feel the way she felt when Alex was with her. It had only been one day in one motel room and Norma was already swooning for him.

Breaking Norma out of her reverie, she glanced out the window and saw a familiar truck pull up. A little grin was painted upon Norma's face as Dylan hopped out of the truck. Ever since Norma and Dylan's little conversation about the plane tickets, Norma had felt better about their relationship. But she still felt that she and Dylan needed a more intimate conversation about his paternity.

"Hey Norma." Dylan looked at his mother, a barely there, tiny smile on his lips.

Norma smiled wider. "Hi Dylan, there's uh a fresh pot of coffee over there." She gestured to the small table next to her.

"Thanks." Dylan muttered as he dropped the bag he was holding to and walked to get a mug of coffee. There was an awkward silence as Norma watched Dylan fix himself some coffee. "What?" He asked as he noticed his mother watching him intently.

"Dylan, I think we should talk some more." She suggested hopping of her stool, inching closer to her son and placing a hand on his cheek. "I think we need to clear some things up."

"Well that's extremely convenient, I was coming over here to see if I could uh… if I could move back in." Dylan stammered, not able to look into Norma's eyes. He knew if he did he would be giving up, giving into Norma's power.

Norma's heart warmed and he cheeks began to aching from smiling. "Yeah, yes, of course. Your room is still the same, I just changed the sheets so their fresh."

"Thanks Norma." He nodded, stepping away from the proximity of Norma and made his way to the door.

"Wait, Dylan, we need to talk." She reminded him, resting her hand on his to stop him from opening the door.

"Look, Norma, I'm tired. I'm not saying I don't want to talk because I do, but just not know." Dylan explained, watching Norma's reaction. Her eyes softened and she took a few steps back. "I'm going up the house and laying down, thanks again Norma." Dylan walked out.

"Dylan!" Norma shouted, following him outside.

With a roll of his eyes, Dylan turned around and faced his mother. "What do you want Norma?" He asked clearly annoyed. But before Norma could respond, a black sports car pulled up into the drive way. The car's brakes shrieked angrily and a familiar man stepped out.

"George…" Norma sighed, rubbing her fore head. He looked handsome and polished, of course. He wore a black suit with a dark blue tie, but he looked different. He looked furious.

"Norma, we need to talk." George gritted through his teeth. Dylan glanced between his mother and the man, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Look, we'll talk later." Dylan faced his mother and then walked up the long flight of stairs to the house.

Norma sighed once again, wrapping her arms around herself. "George, it's nice to see you." She lied.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" He shouted taking steps closer to her. Norma looked up at his venomous face and took a few steps back, towards the house.

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" She asked, getting annoyed yet afraid. "Is this about that night? Really? Look, I'm sorry, but it was a mistake. And how immature are you? Telling your sister on me what kind-"

"Christine is dead." George cut her off. "And I know you had something to do with it. You're fucking crazy!" He lunged toward her, squeezing her shoulders tight.

"Get the hell off me!" Norma shrieked, clawing at his strong hands. "I have nothing to do with Christine's death."

"I know about that disappearance of Keith Summers and that dead cop, isn't that a little coincidence?" George sneered, squeezing her frail shoulder tighter.

Norma could feel her pulse quickening. She knew George would leave bruises on her shoulders. "That's none of your business, you bastard! Get the hell off me!" Norma spit in his face and before Norma could do anything, she felt a powerful blow to her face.

George had slapped her across the face, _hard_. Pain blossomed over the red skin. Her beautiful eyes filled with tears and she fought like hell to keep them at bay.

"HEY!" A loud, masculine voice shouted. George and Norma's attention turned to Dylan who was stalking towards them, a furious look on his face. "Get the fuck out of here." He came up to George's face.

"This is none of your business, kid." George answered equally angry. Norma took this chance to step back, hiding behind Dylan.

"Leave now, you fuck! I'll call the fucking cops." Dylan shouted in his face. "And if you ever lay a hand on her again, you're dead." He took one last, disgusted glance at the man then walked away. He walked up to Norma, noticing the pinkness of her cheek.

"You're a fucking coward Norma Bates. You better watch your back." George threatened before slamming his car door and speeding away.

"Norma, are you okay?" Dylan asked gently. She had never heard his voice so gentle.

"Yes," She wiped her tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Then she looked up into Dylan's concerned eyes. "No, no I'm not." The dam of tears broke and she completely broke down. Dylan didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his sobbing mother. She sobbed harder as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He dug her face into his neck and tried to calm her down.

"Sh, Norma, he's an ass." Dylan whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her back. She sniffled, but the tears wouldn't stop. Norma didn't know why she was so upset. She didn't care about George at all, but it made her so upset and so furious that he would come to her property and treat her like that. And she cried for her friends, or her 'was-friend' Christine. Norma did care for Christine, she did a lot for Norma, but then Christine could have ruined everything also.

"I-I just, why can't people leave me alone?" Norma murmured, her voice laced with tears. "I'm so sick of people hurting me." Norma sobbed harder.

Dylan could feel the wetness on his shirt and realized that he was holding his sobbing mother in the middle of the motel drive way. Luckily, none of the guests noticed anything. "C'mon, let's go up to the house." Dylan led Norma up the stairs with a gentle hand on her back. It was like her head was glued to Dylan's chest because she didn't move it as they walked up the seemingly never ending stairs.

Once they reached the house, Dylan sat Norma down on the kitchen chair. "Do you want some tea or something?" Dylan asked.

"No, honey, I'm okay." Norma brushed the tears away. "Thank you though." She smiled up at him.

"Are you sure? Who the hell was that guy?" Dylan asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Norma took a deep breath. "He's George, he's a complete jerk." She sniffled, rubbing her shoulders. "Damn."

"Oh shit, Norma, did he do that?" Dylan walked closer to her, noticing the large hand bruises on her porcelain shoulders.

"Yeah, he was pissed about his sister dying and he thought I had something to do with it." Norma scoffed and rolled her eyes, rubbing her sore shoulders.

"Well did you?" He asked.

"Of course I didn't. Christine and I were friends…" Norma sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you're okay." Dylan walked away, brushing past Norma. But she grabbed his hand tight making him stop.

"I remember whenever Sam would get violent, you would always be there. You were maybe, 12 or 13, but you were such a man, Dylan. You stood up for me when no one did." Norma looked up at her son. She smiled wide and Dylan's face was scrunched up with terrible, horrific nostalgia. "You were always there for me."

"Well, yeah, Norma. I wasn't going to let him hurt you without me trying to stop him." Dylan shrugged it off, not wanting to get upset.

"I'm so thankful and grateful for you, Dylan. You may not realize it now, but I do love you. I love you so much. And I would never give you up for anything." Norma stated, holding his hand tighter.

"Why didn't you just get rid of me when you had the chance?" He asked. Dylan didn't want to accuse his mother again, he just wanted to understand why.

"I was barely 16 years old when I found out I was pregnant with you. I did realize that you weren't John's that you w-were Caleb's…" She flinched saying his name. Dylan noticed his mother's discomfort and took a seat next to her. "I was completely overwhelmed and terrified. I was horrified at the realization that I was pregnant with my brother's child." Norma stuttered at that part, it was a horrific thing to say. "But again, I couldn't get rid of you. I couldn't, even with the circumstances. So I thought that I could save you, I could keep you safe and away from Caleb. I wanted to give you a chance for life so you could become someone, and now look at you. John loved you as his own, Dylan."

Norma took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Dylan took a deep breath, digesting all the words that came out of his mother's mouth. "What did your parents say?" He asked.

She scoffed. "Oh, they barely noticed I was gone. My father was so violent, I couldn't tell him why I was leaving. And my mother was a crack head, she was barely home."

"Oh. How can I live like this, knowing what my_ father _did to you?" Dylan asked, his voice laced with confusion.

Norma held Dylan's face in her hands, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs and gave him a sad smile. "You have to because you cannot give up. You have so much ahead of you, Dylan. And Caleb is not your father. He may be your_ biological father_ but John is more of a father than Caleb ever was. And I will be here. I will always be here and I will try so much harder to be there for you. I'm so sorry how I treated you, I will always regret it. It's my fault that I treated you that way and it was completely unfair…" Norma apologized, almost reiterating what she said weeks ago. Her eyes watered and she struggled to keep herself from crying.

"It's not your fault, Mom. You were raped, you didn't want that. It's not your fault, it's not your fault at all." Dylan hugged his mother tight. She held him tighter, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry, Dylan, I'm so, so sorry." Norma murmured in his ear. It was a comforting gesture and it made Dylan feel at home.

"It's not your fault, Mom. It's okay, it's okay…" Dylan replied. Norma's heart warmed when she heard him say 'mom'.

Norma squeezed him one last time before letting him go. "You called me mom again." Norma smiled, wiping the tears from her son's cheek.

"Shut up…" Dylan chuckled, rubbing his own eyes. Norma let out a laugh also.

"I do love you Dylan." Norma said after a few minutes. She looked into her son's gentle eyes and saw nothing but need and love.

"I love you too, Norma." Dylan smirked. Norma giggled and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Dylan relished the feel of his mother's maternal gesture, something he's been missing almost his whole life.

"Okay, you go upstairs and take a nap." Norma stood up, straightening her skirt. "I need to get back to the office."

"Wait, do you want me to look at that bruise?" Dylan asked concerned also standing up.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Norma touched her cheek, flinching at the pain. "No, no I'm alright, honey. Go take your nap."

Glancing in the motel office mirror, Norma sighed as the bruise on her cheek began to color. She couldn't get over how angry she was that George would accuse her of murder and would hurt her. Honest to God, Norma had nothing to do with the death of Christine. Christine was her friend, maybe her only friend in this town.

Norma moved away from the mirror and made her way to the custodial closet. She had to change the sheets in come of the motel rooms. As she pushed the cart down the pavement, a familiar SUV pulled up and Norma couldn't help but smile.

Alex stepped out of his car, a smile gracing his lips as he laid his eyes on Norma. She was facing him so he only saw one side of her face, so he hadn't seen the bruise yet.

"Norma! Do you have a sec?" Alex asked, walking closer to her. She kept her face down to try and hide the bruise. "Norma?" He asked.

"Yes, hold on, let me just-"Norma turned her head, accidentally giving Alex the perfect view of her bruised cheek.

"Norma, what the hell happened to your cheek?" Alex stepped forward, placing his hand ever so gently on her chin, pushing her face up.

Norma couldn't meet his eyes, afraid that she would break down all over again. So, she decided to focus on the softness and the gentleness of Alex's hand caressing her cheek.

"Norma? Please." Alex asked again getting worried. Norma took a deep breath and looked up at his warm eyes. All Norma saw was worry and protectiveness and fury. She took a jagged breath and cursed herself as her eyes watered again. She hated feeling so weak, but everything felt okay when Alex was there. He noticed Norma's upset look on her face and gently pulled her into his embrace.

Norma melted in his arms, digging her nose in his neck. Alex held her close getting worried of why Norma wouldn't answer him. He kissed the top of her head and swayed her slowly and gently back and forth.

"George showed up," Norma whispered, pulling back and looking up in his eyes. One of Norma's best traits, Alex thought, was her beautiful eccentric blue eyes. He could just gaze at them all day. "George showed up, angry about his sister's death and he thought I had something to do with it." She finished, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"He did _this_ to you?" Alex asked in disbelief, getting more furious by the second. Norma nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Why would he think you had anything to do with Christine's death?"

"George and I sort of had a…intimate experience that went terribly wrong." Norma replied, unable to keep herself from stuttering. She didn't want Alex to know about her intimate relations with a different man; she didn't want him to think badly of her. "And he told Christine so of course she was angry with me. So, he probably thought since she revoked my seat on the council that I had something to do with that." Norma explained.

Alex took a deep breath and gave Norma a small smile. "Are you okay?" He asked, so concerned. He noticed her puffy eyes and her usual smile wasn't there right now.

"I-I guess, I feel better that you are here." She smiled up at him and he returned it. Norma's heart fluttered when he dropped a tender kiss on her fore head. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her there with his lips against her fore head. "Why are you here? I-I mean I _love_ that you are here, I do." She smiled once again when he pulled his lips away from her.

"I actually came over to ask you some questions about Christine's death." He replied, holding her close. "How about we head over to my room and I'll ask you some questions." Alex flirted with a sly grin.

But the truth was Alex actually had some questions to ask. That was the last thing he had on his mind right now, holding Norma in his arms.

"Okay, Sherriff." Norma grinned and he dropped a kiss on her lips. He led her to his room and fumbled with his key. Norma was kissing his cheek and dropped lower to his jaw.

The door busted open and Norma was all over him. Her lips devoured his and she moaned in his mouth causing him to push her against the door. "Ow!" Norma hissed in pain and pulled her lips away from his.

"Oh, oh God, I'm so sorry Norma." Alex apologized and watched as Norma rubbed her shoulders.

"No, Alex, it's not your fault." Norma held his face in her hands and kissed his lips quickly. "I just have a little bruise, it's all right." She kissed him deeper, entering her tongue in his mouth.

"Hold on, let me take a look at your shoulders." Alex pressed his fore head against hers, concerned about how Norma flinched.

"I-I I'm okay, It's fine, Alex really." She shrugged it off, not wanting to show Alex her bruised shoulders.

"Norma, c'mon, please." He pleaded, a sly grin on his face.

"Okay, okay." Norma gave into that handsome smile and began unbuttoning her blouse. Alex couldn't draw his eyes away from Norma as she pulled off her blouse.

Alex sucked in a deep breath and tried to steady his unsteady hands as he saw the large bruises on both her shoulders. There were two big, perfect hand bruises on her delicate, smooth shoulders. "Oh Norma…" Alex sucked in a breath. He touched her shoulder, so gently, yet she still sucked in a breath also, he apologized over and over.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, Alex." Norma murmured as Alex stared at her shoulders, she took his face in her hands once again. "Hey, hey, look at me. I'm perfectly _fine_." Norma stressed the word, touched by his honest distress.

"You're sure?" Alex asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure." Norma smirked and kissed his lips again.

Their faces were mashed together as Norma led him to the bed. Her hands played with his hair on the back of his head. Norma fell onto the bed with Alex on top of her in no time. He noticed the uncomfortable look on her face and he knew it was the bruises.

"Norma, I can see it in your face. Your shoulders hurt." Alex looked down at her, wanting to make love to Norma so badly, but he needed to put her first. Norma would always come first.

"It's okay, Alex, I want to do this for you." She smiled, kissing his jaw.

"Well, I want you to feel good. And sex right now probably wouldn't feel good for you right now." Alex explained kissing her lips. "But don't worry, I'm staying right here."

Norma smiled, bringing his head down to hers for a quick kiss. "What were the questions you needed to ask me?" She asked. She had put her blouse back on. Norma adjusted herself so she was looking up at him, her head resting on his shoulder. His head was propped up and he was looking down at her.

"Oh yeah, Christine was shot in the head, Norma." He sighed, watching Norma's horrified expression.

She brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped, "Oh God."

"The gun was traced back to Dylan. You know who he works for?" Alex asked, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah, he told me about what he does. I don't like it at all." Norma sighed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"The gun we found was Dylan's, but there were no fingerprints visible. Do you know for any reason why Dylan would be involved in this at all?" He asked.

"N-no, I don't know. How can there be no finger prints?" Norma asked, getting increasingly worried. Norman couldn't have done it, right?

"We don't know, whoever did this was very good." Alex rubbed his fore head. "I just don't know…"

"This is so surreal. But Dylan wouldn't have anything to do this, I know him" Norma reassured him, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. But I still need to bring him down to the station." Alex answered. He noticed the worried look on her face. "Just for a few questions, don't worry." He reassured her, kissing her lips.

"Okay, okay…" She smiled, giving into the kiss.

Norma's lips were interlocked in his and they were both enjoying it. His lips were salty and tasted like a man. Alex pulled back, gazing into her eyes. "What?" She smiled.

"Norma, I-I really like you. And I love being around you. You're so damn stubborn sometimes, but I love it. I love every part about you." Alex explained, caressing her cheek. "Would you like to go out one night with me?"

Norma blushed, a smile growing on her lips. "Of course, yes, yes." She leaned up and kissed his lips deeply. Norma had never felt this loved or safe in her life. And she loved it.

She was falling hard and fast for Alex Romero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Not getting a lot of feedback from this story, but I can't stop writing! For the two of you that reviewed, thank you so much! MarieJohnson123, thank you for your feedback, it was greatly appreciated! This chapter is really short, not getting the spirit to write a lot, but this is what I came up with. PLEASE review, I'd love to hear from my fellow Normero lovers!**

She was falling hard and fast for Alex Romero.

The kiss lasted for quite a while. Neither of them wanted to pull away, even though the lack of oxygen was pulling them away. Norma tasted of strawberry Chap Stick. Alex moaned, pulling his fingers through her hair. It took everything in him not to rip her clothes off and make love to her right then and there.

"Alex…" Norma pulled away, breathing heavily. She grinned at him and he smiled back. Norma looked absolutely ravishing at that moment. Her lips were puffy and red from Alex's passionate kisses, her eyes were bright blue and her nose scrunched up in the most adorable way when she smiled up at him. "Wow." She giggled.

"Did that seem… different to you?" Alex chuckled as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Way more intense." Norma added.

"Definitely." Alex grinned, kissing her fore head.

"You know, I've never seen you smile so much." Norma mused, tracing his cheeks bone with her thumb. "You've been smiling so much."

"Well, when I'm around you, I feel… I don't know." He shook the thoughts from his mind, embarrassed. Norma giggled when she saw Alex's blushed cheeks.

"Well go on, you feel what when you're around me?" She egged him on, wanting to hear how he felt. Alex shook his head as he looked down at Norma. She had a wide grin on her face, anticipating what he had to say.

"I feel good around you. You make me happy." Alex answered simply.

Norma leaned upwards and kissed his lips. Her pliable lips wrapped around his, basking in the taste of Alex's manliness. "You know, when I first moved here, I was positive that you hated me." She pulled back, looking into his warm eyes.

Alex chuckled. "I didn't hate you, Norma. Did you annoy the hell out of me? Yes. You were so damn stubborn" He replied honestly, yet gently in a way that was admirable to Norma. "But you were an enigma, a force to be reckoned with and it drew me in. You had this dominating power in you and it was admirable."

Norma had a halfway grin on her face as she shook her head. She had never thought that Alex thought that way about her. "You admire me?" She asked in disbelief, still in awe from the words that she just heard.

"I do. And I think you're beautiful," He grabbed her hand and dropped a kiss to her fingers, "I think that you're one of the most generous people I know and I think that you're strong and brave." Alex finished, squeezing her fingers.

Norma's cheeks hurt from smiling. "Alex…" She held his face in both her hands, making unbreakable eye contact. Once again, she kissed his lips.

After their long, passionate make out session, Alex disappointedly got up from the bed. He was still technically on duty, but he had to see Norma. Alex was standing in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and Norma was sitting on the bed, facing him.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Norma teased, watching as he spit in the sink.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Alex joked back, turning to face her. He shook his head, enjoying having her presence in his room. She sat with her legs dangling down from the bed, a hand running through her hair and a sparkle in her eyes.

"C'mon, a hint." Norma flirted, standing up as he walked up to her. "Just one, so I know what to wear."

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and automatically hers wrapped around his neck. "You wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful no matter what." He leaned his fore head against hers. Norma's heart skipped a beat, loving the raspy sound his voice made when he murmured to her.

Norma giggled like a teenage girl. She traced his jaw and then his cheek bones, all without breaking eye contact. "Do you really have to go?" She asked.

"I do, I actually shouldn't be here, but who cares?" He kissed her fore head. Alex held the back of her head, on hand on the back of her neck so he could see her face. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She answered, hugging him close. Ales inhaled the smell of her, wishing he could never let go.

Norma had spent the day worrying about her excuse to Norman of why she would be gone this evening. She could tell him the truth, but that could erupt in a violent encounter and Norma wasn't looking for that. She could lie, but say what?

Norma made Norman's favorite dinner, pot roast, hoping to ease the tension. She had a deep red, dress on, much like the black on she wore to lunch with Christine. It fit Norma perfectly; hugging her curves flawlessly. The sleeves were intricate, hiding the nasty bruises on her shoulders. Her bruise on her cheek seemed invisible due to make up and the constant icing beforehand. She had changed her make up a little bit. Norma had made a subtle smoky eyes eye shadow, bring out her blur orbs even more. Her hair had been curled flawlessly, as usual.

"Norman, Dylan, dinner's ready!" Norma shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Norman had actually been excited that Dylan had moved back in. He and Dylan were getting along a little better, piece by piece, little by little.

Norma had two plates set out as the boys walked in. "Wow, mother, this looks delicious." Norman smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

Dylan eyed them before taking his seat across from Norman. "Yeah, Norma, this looks amazing."

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy it." Norma smiled, sitting in her usual seat but with no plate in front of her.

"You aren't eating?" Norman asked growing concerned and curious.

"No, that actually reminds me." Norma took a deep breath, wringing her hands together. "Sheriff Ro- Alex is taking me out tonight."

Dylan half smiled at his mother, his mouth full of food. "Cool. Sheriff seems like a decent guy."

"He is. He's very caring and protecting." Norma replied, mostly telling Norman.

Norman cleared his throat, obviously holding his tongue. "Yeah, that sounds fun, I hope you have fun mother."

Norma smiled, _that was easier than I thought_, Norma said to herself. Before she could respond, the doorbell rang and she couldn't help but jump up from her seat.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Norma." Alex smiled in awe as she opened the door. He held a small bouquet of red, pink and cream roses in his hand. "These are for you."

"Thank you, come on, inside so I can put these in water." Norma pulled him in the house by the arm. "Hi." She giggled, pulling him closer to her and welcoming him with a kiss. It was meant to be a 'hello' kiss, but quickly turned more intense. Norma pulled away, resting her head against his.

"Hey, what…?" Alex sighed, kissing her lips quickly again.

"We'll have plenty of that later tonight." Norma flirted, taking the flowers from his hand and bringing them to her nose, inhaling deeply. "These smell magnificent."

"I thought you'd like them." He said, enjoying the look on Norma's face. She looked so happy, so care free.

"I do, I love them." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Norman and Dylan looked up as Alex and Norma walked into the kitchen.

Alex watched as Norma found a vase and filled with water. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head, trying to ease the awkwardness. Alex tried not to notice the staring from Norman. "Well, could you both say hello to Alex?" Norma scoffed, placing the flowers in the vase.

"Hey Sheriff, how are you?" Dylan spoke up, asking politely.

"I'm great, actually. How are you?" Alex began, trying to make small talk.

"Good." Dylan replied, noticing his little brother's stare down with Alex.

"Hi Norman, how are you?" Alex asked as Norma finished with the flowers, then walked closer to Alex.

Norman's eyes stayed trained on Alex. He flinched downward when he saw Norma reach for his hand, twining her fingers between his. "I'm great-fantastic." Norman answered through clenched teeth.

"O-okay, well we better get going." Norma cleared her throat, sensing the familiar tension in Norman's voice. "Could you boys clean up after yourselves?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Norma." Dylan answered before shoving a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Thank you," Norma eyed Norman, "Well, don't wait up." Norma released Alex's hand and dropped a kiss on Norman's head.

He flinched at the contact and grabbed her hand. "How long will you be gone?" He asked.

"I don't know, Norman. Don't worry." She tried to convince him with a smile.

"I won't have her out too late, Norman. No worries." Alex interjected.

"Okay." Norman muttered.

Alex led Norma out of the house with a gentle hand on her back. "Norman okay?" He asked as they walked down the stairs.

Norma trembled, remembering Norman's jealously. "Y-yeah, he's fine. I think he's just stressed about school."

"Hm, makes sense." Alex shrugged it off, not really wanting to talk about Norman tonight. "Well, I think you're going to love where we're going tonight."

Alex opened the door for Norma and she slid in the passenger seat. She watched as he walked around to the driver's seat. Just before Alex stuck the key in the ignition, Norma grabbed his hand, twining her fingers with his, once again.

"I'm very happy that I'm going out with you tonight." She stated.

Alex smirked, "I'm very happy too." He pulled her hand to his lips, dropping a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Well, let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well let's get going."

Alex had Norma on his arm as they walked into the restaurant and Norma looked at it in adoration. It was a beautiful, elaborate, 5 star steak house. It was just on the out skirts on White Pine Bay.

"Alex, this place looks amazing." Norma gushed as they walked into the restaurant. She gripped his arm, unfamiliar to the fancy dressed people and the polished vibes.

"It's nice, I wanted it to be quiet and intimate and I immediately thought of this place." Alex smiled at Norma's wide eyes. "We have a table for two, under Romero."

The hostess smiled, eyeing Alex and Norma caught on. The young woman was barely 18, with long black hair and dashing green eyes. "Of course, just a moment." The woman purred, tapping some things on the tablet.

"Alex, I love this place." Norma kissed his lips, purposely catching that woman's attention. "It's so perfect for us. It's _so_ us." She smiled, rubbing his cheek.

Alex knew exactly what was going on. He'd seen the waitress eyeing him and chuckled. "I thought so," He pressed their foreheads together, winking as he did so. "I wanted to treat you."

The young woman cleared her throat. "Uh, sir, your table is ready." She gripped the menus in her hand.

Norma pulled away first, looping her fingers with his and a smug smile upon her flawless face. "Oh thank you," She squinted to see her name tag, "Janie."

Janie forced a smile and led the couple to the table. Janie had lead them to back of the restaurant, a secluded and intimate corner of the room. It was a separate room with twinkling, white Christmas lights above. "Oh Alex, this is beautiful." Norma babbled as Alex led her to her seat.

"I'm glad you like it." Alex smiled as Janie placed their menus in front of them.

"Would you like to hear our specials?" Janie asked, batting her eye lashes at Alex.

"No, we're good, thank you." Norma dismissed the young woman and Alex had to hold back a chuckle. Janie gave one last forced smile then walked away.

"Oh God, Norma," Alex chuckled, "You are so jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous," Norma feigned shock. "Did you see the way she was staring at you?" Norma scoffed.

"Oh, you're not jealous? Okay…" Alex smiled.

Norma grinned and shook her head. "Well, how would you feel if come hot guy came up to me and devoured me with his eyes?" She teased him, pressing her chin in her hand.

"Angry. Very angry." He answered with his eye brows up.

"See! That's what just happened there!" Norma exclaimed with a smirk.

"Fine, you're right." Alex grabbed her hand across the table. "So, how was your day?"

"Mostly cleaning the motel rooms. I went into town today and I swear, everyone is staring me down. And I know it has to do with the whole Christine thing dying and George talking bad about me to everyone." Norma sighed, shaking her head.

Alex gave her a sad smile, squeezing her hand. "Don't worry about them, those people mean nothing and all they do is talk. White Pine Bay is small and they all love to gossip."

"I know, but I just always feel like I'm the center of all the gossip." Norma replied.

"You're not, Norma." He said, hoping to change her mind. "But if anyone gives you trouble or says anything to you, do not hesitate to come to me." Alex told her, in his protective and authoritative voice. "Okay?"

Norma had a half smile on her face, watching his eyes watch hers. "Okay. So, Alex Romero… tell me about yourself." She leaned back on her seat.

"Hm, there's really not much." Alex skated away from the subject.

"C'mon," Norma egged him on, grabbing his hand. "Tell me, c'mon. Please." She batted her eye lashes up at him.

Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, okay. Well, I've lived in town for my entire life. My parents were stable, a lot of family trips and family reunions. I have an older brother and two younger sisters. My mother passed away three years ago. And when she died, my dad took it pretty hard. He lives in Seattle with my sister and her family."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry." Norma frowned, squeezing his hand.

"It's fine," Alex cleared his throat. "Well, there's not much left. I'm a Sherriff and I live in your motel." Alex chuckled.

"That's not all!" Norma giggled. "What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" He asked with an amused look on his face. "What are we, in middle school?"

"Hey! It's an important question. Tell me." Norma begged a childish grin on her face.

"Okay, okay. I guess…green? Or blue?" Alex shrugged.

"You guess? How do you not know your favorite color?" She asked in disbelief.

"I like the blue your eyes are. I like how they brighten up whenever you smile." Alex answered truthfully.

Norma grinned once again, unable to not smile. "My eyes are your favorite color?"

"Oh yeah, they're stunning." He smiled back.

"Thank you," She giggled. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Oh that's easy. Coffee flavored," Alex answered, a scrunched up look on Norma's face. "You know, the coffee one with the little tiny chocolate chips in it."

Norma laughed, "You must really like that ice cream."

"I do, it's my favorite." Alex smiled.

The waitress welcomed them and took their orders quickly, leaving Norma and Alex to themselves.

"Tell me about you." Alex suggested, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "All I know is that you own a motel and you have two boys."

Norma shivered, not ready to tell Alex about her true family secrets. This was definitely not the time and place for it. "Well, I used to live in Arizona with my husband and Norman. Sam was…" She stuttered, "Sam was great. He was so supportive with me and Norman." She lied. Norma was a terrible liar whenever it came to speaking with Alex. Alex decided not to pry.

"How'd he die?" Alex asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

"Oh, it was a freak accident. He was in the garage and a shelf fell on him." Norma forged an upset look.

"I'm sorry Norma." He said.

"It's alright. Norman and I are loving White Pine and it's a great fresh start for us. You know, Sam died at a very crucial part in Norman's life. But I think he seems to be fine." Norma lied once again.

"You're a fantastic mother, Norma." Alex nodded. "Norman's a great kid. Tell me about your family."

"My family?" Norma asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, you're mom and your dad or any siblings." Alex provided.

"My parents? They uh…" Norma took in a deep breath. "My mom was such a loving woman. She worked in a bakery so you know, she smiled like cookies and cakes all the time. My dad was so generous and so caring. His eyes were just, so warm and when he smiled at you, it just felt like the best thing in the world. And I don't have any siblings." Norma finished, proud of her fake story and hoping it was convincing.

"Oh so you're an only child, huh?" Alex chuckled. "So you probably got everything little Norma wanted."

_Oh, if you only knew_. Norma thought. "Of course." She forced a giggle.

Norma and Alex spoke endlessly and giggled constantly the whole dinner. Once their food was out, the couple still spoke and bantered about silly things. Norma had loved her smoked salmon and was begging Alex to taste some.

"Seafood isn't really my thing." Alex shrugged, chuckling and shaking his head at Norma's antics.

"Oh, buck up, Alex. It's delicious." Norma forked a small piece of salmon on her fork. "C'mon…" She flirted.

"One little bit. One." Alex opened his mouth and Norma placed the fork in his mouth. She watched Alex's face for any look of disgust, but all she was a smile.

"It's pretty good." Alex chuckled, wiping his mouth.

"See I told you!" Norma giggled.

After dinner, Norma had ordered a chocolate brownie sundae, her favorite dessert. They both shared the dessert, giggling and talking about random things. Once they left the restaurant, neither of them wanted the night to end.

"I don't know about you, I don't want this to end right now." Norma said as she grabbed his hand, walking towards the car.

"No I don't want it to be over now either." He replied, squeezing her warm hand. "Do you want to go walk down at the shore?"

Norma's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Yes, yes I do." She answered a little too quickly.

The couple arrived at the small deck across the water. Norma had shivered at the breeze and immediately Alex pulled his jacket off and placing it on Norma's shoulders.

"Thank you." Norma blushed, inhaling the cologne on his suit jacket.

"No problem." Alex replied, holding her hand as they walked.

They walked in a comfortable silence for quite a bit, just enjoying each other's company. "Norma, I-I think we should talk."

"We should talk? Talk about what?" Norma was growing anxious.

"Norman. I think we should talk about Norman." Alex answered.

"Norman? Norman's fine, he's a good kid." Norma replied, a fear stricken look on her face.

"That look on your face is telling me otherwise." Alex stopped and stood in front of her, grabbing both her hands. "I think something may be wrong with him."

"W-What do you mean? Is this about the Blair Watson thing? He took the damn polygraph and passed it." Norma grew angry. "I-I don't know what else you want from him."

"Norma, Norma, please calm down." Alex murmured, giving a gentle squeeze to her hands. "I just think that its not normal for Norman to be sleeping with a teacher. And the way he stared at me in the kitchen earlier today, it looked like he was ready to fight me."

"So what? What do you care? He's not your son and you're not his father!" Norma shouted as she stormed away.

Alex immediately followed her. "Norma, wait. Please stop." She reached for her arm, but she yanked her arm away.

"No! You people are all the same; taking advantage of me and manipulating me for whatever you want. Was this whole thing just so you can get in my head and ask questions about my son?!" Norma shouted. "You're just like every other man in my life, Alex." Norma's strong voice broke as the tears filled her eyes. "But you know, I thought this was something and that maybe this time, just this one time, someone would want me for me and not for their own gain." She was sobbing now, unable to look at Alex. She flinched as he reached for her and she scurried away.

Alex stood for only a moment, trying to figure out what went wrong and what the hell Norma was talking about. "Norma! Norma, stop!" Alex shouted, loud enough and powerful enough for Norma to stop. She didn't turn around, unable to face him as the tears streamed down her face.

Alex walked closer to her, not wanting to upset her even more. He reached for her shoulders, gently, prying for her to turn around. "Norma, I didn't mean to upset you at all. I was just worried for Norman. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so, so sorry." He apologized genuinely.

Norma slowly turned around, not looking up at him and hugged him tight. She held onto Alex like a life line and he held her gratefully, rubbing her back as her body shook with sobs. He kissed her head and she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry…" Alex whispered in her ear.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry." Norma hiccupped, her head resting on his chest. "I'm just so used to everyone hurting me and manipulating me, I'm just sick of it. God, I'm sick of it."

"Norma, I will never hurt you or manipulate you. I care for you and this whole night has been amazing." Alex answered truthfully, his voice sweet and gentle. Norma lifted her head up, slowly making eye contact with him. "Tonight has been perfect, I was having such a fantastic time with you and I hate that I brought this up. I'm sorry for making you upset, Norma. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Alex apologized, his heart beating fast, unable to watch Norma break down and knowing it was his fault.

"No, Alex, I'm sorry. I've ruined this night and I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean anything bad and I freaked out." Norma sniffled as Alex wiped away her tears. "You're not the same from every other man, I was wrong."

Alex knit his eyes in confusion at what Norma meant by, 'the same as every other man'. "What do you mean?" He asked gently, holding her cheek in his hand.

"Every man that's been in my life had been a terrible, horrific experience. And I don't want to mess this up and I don't want to ruin it. I really like you, Alex and I really care about you." Norma said.

"Whatever you've been through is your past and whenever you're willing to let me in, I will understand it. But until then I will be here and I will care for you no matter what." Alex smiled down at her.

Norma's heart skipped a beat as those words spilled out of his mouth. She wanted to let him in so bad, but she didn't know what he would think of her.

"Everything about my family I told you about is a lie, Alex."


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo 4 reviews! Hahaha, I hope to get more! I'm actually proud of this chapter and warning the end is sort of frisky (;**

"Everything I told you about my family is a lie, Alex."

Norma had decided she had enough of lying. She decided that Alex was important in her life and hopefully going to stay in her life. She watched his expression change into confusion and curiosity. Norma glanced around the dock, making sure they were the only ones on the deck.

"My parents were terrible. My dad was so violent and angry, I barely even spoke to him because I was terrified he would hit me again." Norma began, sniffling. Alex held both her hands, giving them a squeeze to help her continue. "My mom was gone even before I was born. She was a drug addict and my dad would…beat her endlessly…"

Alex watched Norma pause, she wiped her eyes and he hated that he made her talk about it. "Norma, it's alright, you don't have to talk about it." Alex murmured, lifting one of his hands and wiped her tears.

"No, I want to tell you." Norma gave him a half smile. "Can we go sit on the bench?"

"Of course." Alex held her hand and led her to the closest bench.

"My mom was sometimes okay, barely. I remember one night…"

_Norma had just finished cleaning the kitchen which would seem like a normal task any fifteen year old would be doing. But she only cleaned up her one plate which was a turkey sandwich because no one in her house a capable of buying groceries. As she passed her parents' bedroom, she heard a sharp groan. Norma remembered that her father had left after an altercation with her other. And Caleb was out with his idiot friends doing God knows what._

"_Mom?" Norma knocked on the half open door. The bed was messy and the TV was the only light in the room. The tiny bathroom door was open and Norma could make out her mother's silhouette. Norma had actually enjoyed the time she had with her mother whenever she wasn't high or drunk. Norma's mother used to be young and beautiful, carefree and innocent. But now, she's pale, fragile and her face has sunken in. Her face, much like Norma's, was almost always covered in bruises._

"_Mom?" Norma stood in the doorway. Her mother was leaning towards the mirror, trying to clean the gash on her fore head. It must've happened with her father…_

"_Oh Norma, did you get something to eat?" Her mother glanced at Norma, still cleaning the cut._

"_Yeah, I did." Norma cleared her throat. "Here, it's easier if you let me do it." _

_Norma's mother sat on the toilet as Norma cleaned her cut. "Dad did this to you, didn't he?" Norma asked, already knowing the answer._

"_He didn't mean to, Norma, he was just angry." Norma's mother replied._

"_He did mean to, mom. He's crazy, he shouldn't be doing this to us." Norma shook her head in disbelief of her mother's ignorance._

"_I would stop him if I could, but you know how he is." Her mother shrugged._

"_There is something you could do! You could stop getting high every day and actually leave this hell hole! You're too busy leaving and getting drunk every night and I'm stuck here by myself!" Norma shouted, unable to hold back tears. "I'm sick of this, mom! I hate it here! Everyone in this house is fucking crazy!"_

"_Norma, Norma…" Her mother held Norma's face in her hands, her own tears falling also. "Sh, Norma, my sweet girl…" She held Norma as Norma began to sob, shaking both of their bodies. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry…"_

"_I don't want to be here anymore, please I want to leave." Norma whispered, basking in her mother's embrace._

"_Norma, look at me." Her mother pulled back, holding Norma's face once again. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you ev-"_

"_Well, well, well…look what's happening here!" Caleb stood in the doorway causing Norma's mother to pull away quickly. _

_Norma rolled her eyes and wiped her eyes as she tried to walk out of the bathroom. Caleb's large body dominated the doorway not letting Norma out. "Where do you think you're going, huh?" Caleb's voice was like nails on a chalk board for Norma._

"_Caleb, let her through, leave her alone." Their mother sighed, shrinking back into fear._

"_Shut the fuck up!" Caleb snapped and watched his mother's expression change into fear. "Now, how about I lead you up to your room, okay?"_

"My mother was a weak woman. She never stood up for herself and only stood up for me that one time." Norma finished the story. During the duration of her story, Alex listened intently and his expression full of love and gentleness.

"Was your brother abusive too?" Alex asked.

Norma scoffed and held his hand even tighter. "Alex, my brother used to rape me." Norma stated, her voice not breaking, trying to sound strong. "He would rape me over and over. It started when I was like 11 and it stopped when I was 18." Norma then began to sob.

Alex's eyes shot wide, his heart filled with empathy and compassion. "Oh Norma…" Alex had pulled her into a tight hug, whispering comforting words in her ear. "I'm so sorry." He murmured in her ear. Norma inhaled his scent and tried to calm down.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "A-and Dylan is Caleb's son." She whispered, barely audible for Alex.

Alex's breath caught in his throat unable to speak. He had never guessed anything like this would had happened to Norma. Alex had suspected something had happened in Norma's past, but never to this extent. "Norma…" He sighed, kissing her fore head.

Norma had never felt the touch of compassion from a man. She gazed into his eyes and Alex's made her feel so warm. She rested her head against his and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, and I've ruined the night."

"No you haven't, Norma, not at all." Alex answered quickly. "I-god, Norma…I-I am so sorry."

"You know, I've never told anyone that. I just really trust you, Alex, and I don't want to ruin what we have." Norma pulled back, holding his cheek in one hand. "Please just understand, I really, really like you Alex."

"I like you too, Norma, so much. And I am so sorry that you've been through all that, but trust me, you have come out the other side, amazingly well. Norma, I admire how brave you are and how strong and devoted you are to the people you love. Whatever has gone on in your past, is just that, your past and I want to be here with you_ now._" Alex explained, caressing her cheeks with his hands. "I am _so_ sorry, Norma, I couldn't imagine going through what you have."

Norma smiled ear to ear, eyes watering at his touching words. She didn't expect Alex's reaction to be so pure and understanding. She hugged Alex tight, never wanting to let go. Her arms wrapped tightly around his middle and Alex held the back of her head, combing his hand through her hair soothingly.

Norma felt his hands through her hair and it calmed her immediately. "Thank you so much, Alex." She whispered in his ear.

Alex kissed the side of her head and inhaled her apple scented hair. "Oh Norma, you're welcome." He answered.

The couple at on the bench for a while in each other's embrace just enjoying each other's presence. Norma had shivered and clutched Alex's jacket tighter around her body. "C'mon, let's get you home." Alex stood up and gave her a hand.

Norma smiled and took his hand gratefully. "Alex, I'm sorry for freaking out about Norman." She leaned her head against his bicep as they walked.

"No, no, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have said anything." Alex dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You were right, I'm not his father."

"That was a nasty thing to say. I know you were just trying to help him. But I do worry about him, you know, I worry that he's missing out on a lot of stuff because of the lack of a father figure." Norma said.

"If you don't mind me asking, was Norman close to his father?" Alex asked, hoping to not stir up anything else.

Norma let out a small laugh. "You're just getting everything out of me tonight, huh?" She giggled. "No, Norman wasn't close to Sam. Sam was not a good man at all. He was pretty… forceful."

Alex sighed inwardly, not wanting to think about Norma's ex, deceased husband. "Norma, did he hit you?" He asked very quietly.

"Yes…" Norma whispered, squeezing his arm.

Alex took a deep breath and moved his arm so it was draped across her shoulders. "You will never have to go through that ever again, Norma." He kissed her head again.

Norma looked up at him with a smile and wrapped her arms around his middle as they walked. "Alex, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Alex hummed.

"Is it just me or do you feel that this, what we have, is just so strong and passionate?" Norma asked, her cheeks turning red.

"I know what you mean. It does feel very amorous and powerful." Alex stopped and held her hips. "Norma, I love you. And I don't know if that's too fast or too much but I-"

Norma stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I love you too." She said smiling widely.

Norma held his face and kissed him deeply, loving the moment. His lips were pliant and warm and hers were soft and satiny. The two stood there, kissing, and Norma forgot everything that had happened in her past.

Alex's motel room door slammed open with the two bodies. Alex and Norma were latched to each other, lips interlocking in a feverish passion. Alex closed the door with his leg and they both fell on the bed, not one part of their bodies not touching.

Soon, all their clothes were shed and their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. Alex was on top of her, thrusting his hips in a fast paced motion causing Norma to moan aloud. She threw her head back in pleasure and let out a shriek. Alex smirked at the pleasurable sound coming from Norma and grunted in return.

"Yes, oh, yes, Alex!" Norma cried in desire, loving the manliness Alex dominated in bed. She pulled herself up and latched her lips with his. She allowed his tongue in her mouth, wanting Alex more and more with every drive of his forceful hips. She held his cheeks engaging him into a passionate and messy kiss.

Alex lifted her legs higher and further apart, dropping his head on Norma's chest, tonguing her breast. Norma let out a low growl, pressing his head further on her chest. "Alex, oh God, I'm close…" Norma moaned as he pinned her harder onto the mattress. Alex glided his tongue into Norma's warm mouth, engaging in yet another French kiss. Norma shuttered as Alex's lips trailed down her cheek, then her jaw then her breast all while pounding his hips into hers. The head board banged against the wall from the powerful thrusts.

Norma's thighs quivered with the force Alex had over her. They both came together, climaxing at an amazing peak. Alex let out a low groan and listened to Norma's moans and shrieks. He completely fell limp on top of Norma, his head resting against her breast. She played with the hair behind his head and gasped for air.

"You okay?" Alex asked breathlessly, lifting his head to see Norma smiling down at him. "Sorry, I was a little rough at the end.

"Of course, oh god, that was amazing." Norma giggled breathless. Both their bodies were covered in sweat and breathless.

"Mm…" Alex moaned and kissed Norma's lips then rolled next to her, an arm still draped across Norma's waist.

Norma closed her eyes relishing the sweet ache her body gave off. Her head rested against the soft pillow and focused on her breathing. Norma played with his arm with her fingers as they both lay.

"Alex, oh that was fantastic!" Norma laughed, her eyes lids growing heavy.

"Oh hell yes it was!" Alex chuckled but yawned near the end. He glanced that the clock on the night stand and it read 3:30, they had been going at it since 11. During the duration of the night, Norma and Alex had probably done it at least 11 to 12 times.

"I'm exhausted…" Norma yawned, turning on her side and cuddling into his chest. Automatically, Alex wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." Alex yawned once again. Norma rested her head on his chest, her arm across his stomach.

"Goodnight Alex." Norma dropped a kiss on his chest.

"Goodnight Norma," Alex mumbled. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is more of a flashback\dream chapter about Norma. Not too much Alex and Norma because of the lack of feedback. I hope you guys enjoy, review! 3**

_Norma sat on the old, lumpy couch in her and Sam's house. She sat in the dark with only the TV as a glow in the room. She hadn't been paying much attention to the TV, it was just a hum in the back of her mind. It was two something in the morning and Norma couldn't fall asleep. Half the reason was she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Sam. Norma had thought about sneaking in bed with Norman, but decided not to because Norman would ask endless questions about the new bruises that covered her face._

_Earlier that night, Sam had stumbled in the house drunk as ever and looking for any reason to be infuriated. Norman was already in bed like any five year old should have been, Dylan had been out and Norma had been lying in bed reading Anna Karenina for the third time. _

_Norma jumped as Sam slammed the bedroom door open. He reeked of alcohol, as usual. "What the hell are you doing reading some damn book in the middle of the night?" He spat as he plopped himself on the chair and began taking his shoes off._

_"I couldn't sleep, why do you even care, Sam?" Norma sighed, rubbing her fore head._

_"You better watch your fucking mouth." Sam growled as he stalked toward the bed._

_Norma shrunk away as he got closer. She flinched as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Sam, please, I'm exhausted…"_

_"Well then you better watch your mouth!" Sam drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Norma's head was thrown back at the force of his hand and she held her cheek. She had given up long ago trying to hold back her tears. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Norma whispered with her voice laced with tears. Her cheek stung as her warm hand held it._

_"You better be!" Another slap across the face. This time it felt more powerful than the last one and Norma let out a shriek._

_"Sam, stop, please!" Norma screamed helplessly_. _His hands kept throwing punches into her face and some on her middle. With each hit, Norma let out a shriek, it stung every time when his hands would punch her face. She could feel the bruises forming and her nose bleeding. _

"_You better listen to me from now on!" Sam shouted grasping her fragile shoulders. Norma flopped around, trying to get out of his grasp. She clawed his face, leaving three scratch marks on his face. Sam howled and pain, holding his cheek giving Norma the perfect chance to escape. Norma ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could hear Sam cursing behind her making Norma even more terrified._

_Norma reached for the doorknob and yanked it open only to see Dylan standing there. The expression on his face was terror, fear yet a sense of familiarity. Norma's expression was filled with fear and longing to be protected. Before Norma or Dylan could say or do anything, Norma's head flew backwards and her back pulling back violently. Sam had a tight hold on her hair._

"_Get your ass inside. Now!" Sam howled, pulling Norma's hair harder. She let out a scream with each pull._

_Dylan's hands were enclosed into tight fists. He hated every time Sam hit Norma which had happened almost daily. Dylan had the urge to protect his mom, but when the roles were reversed, Norma didn't even try to protect him. Even if she did attempt, it would be useless, Sam would flail Norma's fragile body away like a rag doll. But every time Norma would be in the restraints of Sam, there was a sadness and a vulnerable look upon her face._

_Dylan hated his mother, but he hated Sam Bates even more. He despised everything about Sam, and he hated Norma for not doing anything._

"_Go up in your room." Sam ordered slamming Norma against the wall. Norma let out a feminine grunt, making Dylan even angrier. The thing that infuriated Dylan the most was that Sam would hurt Norma in front of him._

"_Let her go, man. She's bleeding!" Dylan said, taking a step closer to Sam. He gave Norma a glare, making him feel nasty trying to stick up for her. She gave him a crooked, half smile with her bleeding lips._

_Sam looked up from Norma and stared at Dylan. "You better listen to me, you want this to be you?" Sam gestured to Norma. The side of her face was covered up from being pressed against the wall, but the other side Dylan saw, it was red, not pink, red. He could see bruises forming already._

"_Dylan, it's fine, go to your room." Norma let out causing Sam to bash her head against the wall once agaon._

"_Shut up." Sam sneered in her ear. _

_Dylan tried to look away when he glanced at Norma with her bloody nose and lip and big, fat tears rolling down her cheek. This had been the worst in a while. It hadn't been the worst though; the worst was when Norma had to actually go to the hospital._

"_You listen to me, you little shit, go to your room and mind your-"Dylan charged toward Sam, tackling him to the ground, causing all three of them to fall on the ground. Dylan had been extremely strong for an eleven year old._

_Dylan moved on top of Sam, straddling him and throwing punches at his face. He could hear Norma sniffling and he saw from the corner of his eye, that she was holding her bruised and bloody cheek. In an instant, Sam flipped Dylan over._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam shouted in Dylan's face. Dylan struggled out of Sam's grasp. Sam threw a punch in Dylan's face causing his head to crack to the side._

"_Sam, get off of him! He didn't do anything!" Norma screamed, struggling to push Sam off of her son._

_Sam snapped his head up and glared at Norma. Wordlessly, Sam threw a punch right in the square of Norma's face. Norma fell back, collapsing against the wall. She held her nose, liquid blood running from her nose. Norma couldn't watch how Sam beat on her son. Sure, it was the product of incest and rape, but Norma still had a special place in her heart for Dylan._

_Norma flinched when she heard the sounds Dylan made when Sam hit him. "Sam, stop it!" Norma screamed, not caring how loud she was. She was getting sick of this. Norma was getting sick of being treated like a rag doll. She despised how small and weak she felt around Sam. She threw punches on Sam's back, a futile attempt to help her son. _

"_Get the hell off of me you bitch!" Sam threw her against the wall with a harsh shove. Norma grunted on impact and held her back. She was sure there were going to be bruises everywhere. _

_She at least tried, Dylan thought. Norma held her bloody nose, sniffling, trying to hold back tears. "Mommy?" A small voice came from the doorway. Norman stood at the doorway holding his stuffed bear, unable to see Sam and Dylan._

"_Oh, Norman." Norma sniffled, painting that familiar fake smile upon her face. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed."_

_Dylan saw Norma sit up, holding Norman in her bruised arms and he immediately knew Norma had brushed Dylan away. Even when he stood up for her, even when he took the beatings for her, she chose Norman._

_It was always Norman._

Norma shot up in Alex's motel room bed with a slick sheen of sweat covering her body. Her eyes were wide, her blue eyes reflecting in the dim light. She clutched the blanket against her chest and tried to even her breaths.

Alex slowly sat up, sleep and affection filling his eyes. "Norma? Are you okay?" He asked softly, resting a hand on her back. Norma's head turned and saw Alex looking at her, curious. Alex's voice was raspy and tiresome at six o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to go home," Norma murmured, "I need to get home."

Alex's expression changed into worry. "Why? Norma, it's 6 am, I think you can go back to sleep."

"No, Norman needs breakfast and I need to get some things done in the house." Norma gave him a half smile, getting out of the bed and finding her clothes.

Alex sensed something wrong with Norma, but decided to not say anything, they talked about her past enough. "Yeah, I guess so." Alex sighed, leaning against the headboard, watching Norma dress.

"I-uh, I'll see you later." Norma stuttered, slipping her shoes on almost running to the door.

"Wait, Norma!" Alex stopped her. He wrapped a robe around himself and walked closer to Norma. Her hand was on the door knob, ready to bolt out. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard last night, I shouldn't have made you talk about that stuff." He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry if I moved too fast and made you uncomfortable. But please, don't go."

Norma's heart ached, loving Alex's affection. But she knew in the back of her head that whatever they had, was moving too fast. Norma decided to lie, fake a smile, like she always does. "I'm fine, Alex." Norma held his face in her hands. "I just need to freshen up and maybe take a nap. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex smiled, warming her heart. _Damn it, Norma! Stop falling so hard for him_, Norma thought.

"I'll see you around." Norma dropped a kiss on his mouth, a little too quickly for either of their liking. Alex watched Norma walk back up the house. Once she got to the door, Alex closed the door and dropped to the bed.

Alex sighed, feeling odd without Norma there. He knew everything was moving too fast, or at least his feelings were. Hell, he told her that he loved her on their first date. But Alex couldn't control his lips whenever it involved Norma. It was odd though, he was always in control and always had his feelings in order. But then Norma became a part of his life and everything changed.

When Alex first met Norma, he thought she was beautiful. Beautiful, but deranged, stubborn and resilient. The incident with Zach Shelby, Alex's idea of Norma changed. She was just a fragile girl, falling for Zach. It was sad that Zach had ended up being who he was. But with everything after that, he couldn't stop thinking about Norma.

He couldn't stand to be around here at first, fearing that he would say something to rub her the wrong way. But as time progressed, Alex had come to conclusion that Norma Bates would never leave his mind. She was an enigma. A forceful hurricane of love and madness. Norma's love and craziness coincided with each other causing Alex to be drawn in even more. She was a spectacle to watch and even more enjoyable to be around.

Once Norma was in the house, she slowly creaked up the stairway, trying to be as quiet as possible. She passed Norman's room quickly, hoping Norman wouldn't see her sneak in her room. She felt silly. She felt like a teenager sneaking back home after a night with some boy, afraid her parents would scold her. Norma made it safely to her room and collapsed on her bed.

Norma couldn't comprehend her feelings for Alex. She like him, for sure. Norma liked him a lot. Alex gave her a sense of protectiveness and love and she felt safe around him. He had been so gentle with her and so sweet, Norma couldn't help but smile as she thought about that. No man had ever showed that warmth and that adoration to her in her life and Norma decided she liked the feeling.

Alex could definitely be a man she could fall in love with. He could provide her with love and admiration and care. He could provide her and Norman a safe haven. But the problem was, Norman would have a fit knowing what Alex and Norma were. There was no way that Norman would be happy with Norma and Alex seeing each other. And that broke Norma's heart.

With those strong feelings of love for Alex and the eccentric love and peculiar adoration for Norman, Norma couldn't decide. So she didn't. She decided on letting things go as they are and see from there. Either way, Norma would win.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellllooooo! Is anyone there? Hahaha I'm just joking. This chapter is kinda long. Special shout out to MarieJohnson123, this is for you (;**

Alex sat in his office, his eyes glued to the screen, but his mind on Norma. He had been at work since this morning because of his longing to be around Norma. When he arrived, he never would have thought how much had changed over the course of one day. The gun that they had found was from Dylan's work, but there were no finger prints that traced back to the young man.

Alex decided to leave his office, feeling idle just sitting in his office, and to talk with Dylan. "I'll be back soon." Alex grumbled to Deputy Lin.

Her wide eyes glanced at Alex with curiosity. "Where are you going, sir?" She asked, rising from her seat.

"I'm going to speak with Dylan Masset, the guy that the gun traced back to." Alex answered, his hand on the doorknob. "You stay here, just in case." Honestly, Alex was extremely annoyed by the young woman. She was decent at her job, but asked too many questions.

"Yes, sir." Alex heard her answer before slamming the door.

Alex knocked on the wooden door, a hand on his hip. The camera zoomed in on his face giving Dylan the perfect view. He jumped up quickly to answer the door, wondering what the sheriff wanted.

"Sheriff Romero," Dylan opened the door, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I need to speak to you. Privately." Alex skipped the small talk and walked into the room.

"Yeah, uh, c'mon back." Dylan cleared his throat, leading Alex to his office. "You can sit wherever…"

Dylan sat behind his desk, leaning against the desk with his arms. He tried to read Alex's expression, but failed miserably.

"Christine Heldens was shot and killed two days ago. The gun we found at the scene traced back to you." Alex explained, sitting across from Dylan.

"Oh shit, is her brother that George guy?" Dylan asked, puzzling the pieces together.

"I believe so, but what does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"That ass showed up at the motel and asked Norma a whole bunch of questions." Dylan explained.

"George did that to her shoulders?" Alex asked, unable to hold back his tongue. The last thing Alex wanted to do was discuss Norma with Dylan.

"Uh, yeah. He was pissed, like really pissed. He kept asking her why Norma would kill her. He looked crazy, I had to pry his hands off her shoulders." Dylan said.

Alex seethed with anger, his hands sealed in fists. "Did he say anything about Christine's murder?"

"No, he just kept pressing Norma about her death. Then I made him leave." Dylan replied.

"Good, that's good you were there." Alex said. There was an awkward silence as Alex thought about Norma, worrying about how hurt she was when that bastard confronted her. "Anyways, why is there a gun that traces back to you?"

"What kind of gun was it?" Dylan asked.

"I believe it was .32 revolver." Alex answered.

"Did it have a black and grey handle?" Dylan questioned.

"Yes." Alex said.

"That was the gun that I kept at home. I haven't used it in a while, I actually couldn't find it for a while. I guess I know why now." Dylan scoffed.

"Why would you keep a gun from work at home?" Alex asked.

"To protect myself. With all the shit that happened when we moved here, I'd be crazy to not." Dylan explained.

Alex nodded, understanding where Dylan was coming from. "Did Norman or Norma know that you had a gun in the house?"

Dylan chuckled a bit. "Hell no, Norma would have a fit knowing I owned at gun and I kept it at her house."

"Did Norman?" Alex leaned forward, reading Dylan's eyes.

"I don't think so." Dylan shrugged. "I never told him."

Alex watched Dylan's expression, reading him like he was a specimen under a microscope. Alex could see that Dylan wasn't lying, but there was something about Norman that Alex didn't understand. Ever since the polygraph test, Alex should believe that Norman was being honest. But the death of Blair Watson never left Alex's mind.

"Are you positive?" Alex pushed.

"I don't know. I don't think so, man." Dylan replied. "Is this about the teacher thing? Because he took that test and passed it."

"I know, I know." Alex pulled back. "Can I ask you a question, Dylan?"

Dylan nodded.

"Has Norman ever hurt you or Norma?" Alex asked.

Dylan hesitated for a moment, not wanting to lie to the sheriff but not wanting to tell the truth. "Norman? Y-you know, he's just a normal kid."

"You're not answering my question." Alex shot back.

"I really shouldn't be the one you should be asking. I'm not really close to Norman, but you know who is." Dylan smirked and Alex knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Okay, fine." Alex stood. "But how long haven't you seen or used the gun?"

"It's been at least a few months." Dylan shrugged.

"Okay, thank you." Alex dismissed himself, letting himself out.

Once Alex began driving, Norman popped into his mind. The way he was staring him down when Alex had taken Norma out was terrifying. His eyes darkened and his demeanor changed. Alex caught onto Norman's grip on Norma's wrist and he had to hold himself back. And Alex remembered how Norma had acted when Alex brought up Norman. There definitely was something happening with Norman Bates.

Norma had fixed Norman breakfast before his day of school. Norman was still asleep as Norma finished breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon; Norman's favorite. Norma wore a white ruffle button down short with a purple skirt that hugged her perfectly and stopped right at her knees.

"Norman, honey, wake up." Norma whispered in her son's ear, caressing his cheek.

Norman stirred to the sweet sound of his mother's voice. He opened his eyes and saw Mother leaning over him. "Good morning, I have breakfast downstairs waiting for you." Norma smiled, playing with his hair.

"Thank you, mother." Norman stood up from his bed. "I'll be down in a moment."

Norma smiled, kissing his cheek and walking out of his room. As Norma walked down the staircase, she couldn't help but worry about Norman realizing that she didn't come home last night. Norma sat at her usual spot at the kitchen table, a smile painted upon her face, waiting for her son.

Once Norman entered the kitchen, Norma still had that charming smile on. "Oh mother, this looks delicious." Norman smiled, sitting down across from her.

"I made the pancakes with extra blue berries just how you like it." Norma added, resting her chin on her hand.

"It's delicious." Norman chewed his food. "I, uh, I didn't see you come home last night."

"Yeah, I had a great time with Alex." Norma danced around the comment Norman made.

"I waited up late for you. I was worried, mother." Norman placed his fork down, staring intently at Norma.

"Norman, I really don't want to discuss my night with Alex to you." Norma sighed.

"Why? Did you have sex with him, mother?" Norman asked in a different voice. Norma noticed the change in Norman's demeanor. His voice was deeper and monotonic, his eyes were dark and his lips were in a thin line.

"Norman!" Norma shrieked, pounding her hand on the table. "Norman, we are not discussing this. No, not at all."

"Why? Why won't you mother? You must've had a grand time with the sheriff; you didn't come home last night." Norman sneered.

"Norman, stop it!" Norma yelled again.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Norman didn't stop.

"Norman, we are not talking about this! This is none of your business!" Norma shrieked again. She flinched as Norman rose from the table, throwing his chair to the floor before stalking towards Norma.

"You shouldn't be with anyone, but me, mother. Those others are no good for you." Norman stood over her.

"Norman," Norma held his face in her hands, "It's alright, I'm alright. Alex is good for me, he's a good man."

Norman was shaking with anger. His hands were balled into fists at his side. But there was a calming sense in his mother's voice.

"Norman, honey, its alright." Norma murmured in a soft voice. "Listen to me, sweetheart. It's okay, we're okay. Calm down."

Norma watched as Norman calmed. His eyes lightened, his expression calmed and his fists loosened. "Mother?"

"Oh, I was just fixing something on your shirt." Norma smiled, fixing his shirt.

Norman laughed. "Is it all fixed?"

"It looks very handsome." Norma giggled, patting his cheek and watched as he walked back to his seat. Norma shivered, knowing how fast Norman's moods could shift.

Norma and Norman were having small talk, laughing and giggling at random things as usual. The knock on the door caught Norman's attention first.

"I'll get it." Norman said. Norma watched her son walk away and rose to wash their plates.

Norman opened the door and a faltered smile painted his face when he saw Sheriff Romero. A friendly grin was on Alex's face as he greeted Norman.

"Good morning Norman, how are you?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I'm well, and you?" Norman smiled.

"I'm good." Alex nodded.

"Are you here for my mother because you can come on in?" Norman opened the door wider for Alex.

"No, I actually came to talk to both of you." Alex stepped in the house.

"Norman, who is it?" Norma's sweet voice filled the house.

Norman led Alex to the kitchen where Norma was leaning against the sink, washing their dishes.

"Mother, Alex is here." Norman's voice darkened with jealousy.

Norma turned around, her yellow gloves still on. "Alex," She smiled, a little too cheerful, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak to both of you about Christine Heldens." Alex announced. Norma's smiled fell, not wanting to speak about her.

"Yeah, sure, would you like some coffee?" Norma offered, walking closer and daringly kissed his cheek. Norman's eyes widened and Alex took a step back.

Alex cleared his throat, "Yeah, that's sound good. Thank you." Alex sat down at the seat nearest the sink, closest to Norma.

"When does school start Norman?" Alex asked. "I'd like to speak with you."

"School starts at 8 so, I only have about five minutes." Norman answered.

"Alex, what is this about?" Norma asked, placing the mug in front of him. Her hand lingered on his shoulder before sitting down and Alex basked in her touch. Norman sat with his fingers crossed, glaring away from his mother and the sheriff.

"There was a revolver found at the scene. We traced it back to Dylan, but he hasn't seen or used it months. The gun had no finger prints. I was just wondering if either of you have seen it." Alex explained.

Norma and Norman both knew what Alex was talking about. That was the gun Norman took to kill himself. Norma's eyes widened, clicking all the pieces together. Norman had used that gun to shoot Christine. Norma remembered that phone call from Christine that morning. She remembered Norman's angry expression as he set the phone down.

"No, no I don't know of any gun." Norma answered quickly before Norman could.

"Did you know Dylan was in possession of the gun?" Alex asked, reading Norma's expression. It was a complete lie. Norma usually wore a perfect mask, conveying only the emotions she wanted, but to Alex, he could read her like an open book.

"No, I didn't know." Norma replied, sipping her tea.

Alex's warm, hazel eyes lingered at Norma's beautiful blue orbs. "What about you, Norman?" He asked.

"I-I haven't seen any gun, I don't know what you're talking about." Norman cleared his throat and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Alex pressed, his voice more demanding.

"Alex, he hasn't seen the gun." Norma cut in leaning her head towards Norman. "Honey, you're going to be late for school if you don't leave now."

"You're right, I think Emma's taking me today." Norman smiled at Norma, picking his book bag up.

Norma stood up, brushing past Alex to hug Norman. Alex leaned back in his chair, turning his head and sipping his coffee.

Norma held his cheek and kissed the other. "Have a good day at school, honey." Norma smiled.

"Have a good day too, mother." Norman hugged her. Alex's eye brows raised at the intimacy between Norma and her son.

"Bye!" Norma smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Once Norma heard the door close, she stood in front of Alex. Norma smirked and held his face, giving him a deep kiss. Alex groaned as her tongue danced around in his mouth. His hands pulled Norma by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Her fingers laced in his hair and she let out a feminine moan.

Norma became aware of the warmth of Alex's lips. Alex relished the taste of Norma's lips. He inhaled the smell of her, warm vanilla, as he tasted her. She tasted of pepper mint tooth paste and a hint of tea. Alex's lips traveled down her jaw then rested on her neck. Norma moaned and closed her eyes, loving the warmth of his lips and tongue.

"W-wait, Alex," Norma pulled back as she felt Alex's fingers unbutton her shirt. "Alex…" Norma let out a giggle, pulling his head back so their eyes connected.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I first walked in here." Alex confessed, playing with her hair.

"Me too." Norma dropped a kiss to his lips. "I actually need to talk to you."

Alex's expression changed and his grip on her waist tightened. "About what?"

"Don't ask Norman about Christine's death. I-It's just not something you want to get into." Norma told him eerily.

Alex's eyebrows kitted in confusion. "Why? I needed to make sure he didn't know anything."

"I know, you were just doing your job. But I don't want him getting into this again. He's been through enough, I just want him to have a normal high school life, you know?" Norma played with the hair behind his head.

"Norma, I need to know what happened to her." Alex explained.

"What does that have to do with Norman?" Norma asked.

"I just want to make sure I cover everything." Alex shrugged, pulling her into a kiss.

"Okay, but you covered everything with him right?" Norma asked, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, sure…" Alex murmured, kissing her lips again.

Alex stood up with Norma wrapped around his waist. Their lips never left each other as Alex walked towards the steps. Alex fumbled as he walked up the stairs. They both fell on the stairs, laughing hysterically, lips touching each other's faces.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little off this morning." Alex asked as they rested on the stairs.

Norma pulled herself up so she straddled him, hands roaming over his face. "I'm okay, I just…I had an amazing time last night." She smiled, holding his cheeks and resting her forehead against his.

"I'm glad, I had an amazing time also." Alex smirked, kissing her lips quickly. "But you ran off like you were afraid."

Norma sighed, pulling her head back and playing with his hair again. "It's just…I…" Norma fumbled with her words, "Norman just gets a little jealous when I am around you."

"Jealous?" Alex asked in confusion.

"He gets worried. Every man that I've been with so far haven't ended well." Norma scoffed, trying to disguise her shiver as she thought about the past men in her life.

"What if I spoke to him? I could try to tell him how I'm not like the past men, at all." Alex explained gently. Norma listened to his dreamy voice, smiling. "I could tell him how much I care about you, how much I want you to be in my life and how I could protect you and him."

Norma's smile widened. "You could try, Alex, but I don't know how he will take it."

Just then Alex's walkie-talkie went off, some deputy talking about the Heldens homicide. "I think that means I have to go." He sighed.

"You're going to get in trouble, stopping here every day." Norma giggled leaving his lap.

Alex stood up and grabbed her hand as he led her down the steps. "I don't think the Sheriff will mind very much." He chuckled.

Norma held the door open for Alex and her other still entwined with his. "Do you think the Sheriff will be home tonight?" She purred, her hands resting on his chest.

"I'll be in my room, waiting for a very, very," Alex lowered his voice flirtatiously while grabbing her hips and swaying them gently, "Sexy Motel owner."

Norma giggled, kissing his lips. Her lips latched to his, tasting his manliness on her tongue. "You probably need to go." Norma sighed, dropping a kiss to his neck.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight though." Alex kissed her forehead.

"Have a good day at work, hon." Norma smiled sarcastically, kissing the side of his mouth.

"Bye, Norma." Alex kissed her lips one last time. Their hands were pulled apart as he walked out the door. Norma leaned against the door frame and watched him waltz down the stairs.

Norma touched her lips, the lingering taste of Alex still there. Norma knew that she was digging a deeper her for herself, but she couldn't help it.

She loved him.

Norma loved Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

After Alex had left that morning, Norma made her way down to the motel. Nearing 3 pm, she saw a family of three walk out of one of the rooms and Norma couldn't help but smile. The man held, what seemed to be his wife, the woman's hand. They had a young boy in front of them, maybe four or five. The young boy reminded Norma of Norman when he was that age.

_Norma stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to clean the new cut on her forehead. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and her eyes were puffy. She hated how weak she felt after an altercation with Sam. Norma examined her reddened cheek with a sigh. Sam had come home drunk, as usual, looking for Norma to let his frustration out on._

_Norma's expression hardened unable to live with this any longer. She slowly opened the bathroom door hoping to not attract Sam's attention. She tiptoed towards Norman's bedroom with practiced ease. "Norman, honey, wake up." Norma whispered in her four year old son's ear._

"_Mommy?" Norman's voice was laced with sleep. He adjusted his eyes and saw his mother leaning above him._

"_We're going to go for a little trip, alright?" Norma murmured, in a hushed tone. She gave her son a smile hoping to ease the tension. "Put your socks on, there right there." Norma gestured to the side of his bed._

"_Why? It's still nighttime outside." Norman's youthful voice squeaked putting his socks on. Norma was throwing some of Norman's clothes in a bag along with Norma's clothes._

"_It's a special trip, just you and me." Norma answered, zipping up the bag. _

"_Just us?" Norman asked. "Daddy isn't coming?"_

"_No, just you and me, sweetheart." Norma kissed her son's cheek as she lifted him up. "We have to be really quiet, okay?"_

_Norman smiled as he nodded, holding a finger to his lips. Norma kissed his head as she treaded down the hall. As Norma passed the doorway to the living room, she saw Sam reclining in his chair in front of the TV with a can of beer clasped in his hand. Norma cursed inwardly, she thought he had passed out or left. Holding her breath, she darted across the doorway._

_Unfortunately, Sam's head snapped up, glaring at Norma as she held their son. "Where are you going?!" He shouted. Since Sam was in his drunken haze, it took him a while to get up and chase after Norma, giving her the perfect chance to flee._

_Norma held Norman's head down in her shoulder as she ran to their car. She could her Sam cursing behind her causing her to run faster. "Norman, buckle yourself in, okay?" Norma opened the door and placed him in._

"_Get your ass back here!" Sam slammed the door open, swaying is way towards Norma._

_With a sharp intake of breath, she quickly opened the car door and slammed it shut behind her. Her hands were shaking making her fumble as she tried to start the car. "Damn it." Norma muttered as she struggled to put the key in the ignition._

_Norma jumped as Sam pounded on the car window. His face was full of anger and rage. "Get out of the car." Sam spat._

_Norma quickly started the car, but before she could lock the door, Sam opened the door. He grabbed Norma's hair, one of his signature moves, and pulled her out of the car._

_Norma struggled out of his grip, but with each tug Norma did, her hair would be pulled harder. "You listen to me." Sam growled._

"_Get off of me!" Norma screamed. Norman's head popped up as he heard Norma's shriek. _

"_Mommy!" Norman shouted, fearful tears filling his eyes. He watched as his father pulled his mother's hair back and slammed her against the car. _

"_Norman, it's all right." Norma struggled as she felt Sam's hand dig into her side. "Close your eyes for mommy, okay?" Her voice was strangled with pain. Norman obeyed his mother, covering his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see what was happening._

Norma's attention changed to the car pulling up, breaking her from her flashback. She jumped out of her seat when she saw Alex pop out of his car. She swung the motel office door open with a smile.

"I see the Sheriff did get off early." Norma purred with a flirtatious grin. Her smile faltered when she saw Alex's stern expression.

"Norma, we need to talk." Alex said, walking closer to Norma with his hands on his hips.

Norma dropped her hands to her sides, a defeated look upon her face. "Okay," She muttered. "Do you want to go up to the house?"

"Yeah, let's go." Alex answered, walking towards the steps without waiting for Norma. Norma knitted her eyebrows together in confusion as she scurried towards Alex.

"Alex!" She shouted in anger. The tone in her voice made him turn around. "What is wrong? You're acting totally different."

"We just need to talk, Norma." He replied, hating the hurt expression on her face, but turning and continuing walking up the stairs

"No!" She shouted, grabbing his arm. "Why are you acting like this?" Her voice filled with hurt.

Alex glared at her hand that grasped his arm. "Norman killed Christine."

After a moment Norma gasped, swaying to the side. Alex grabbed her arm to steady her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"There was an eye witness that said she saw Norman walk into Christine's home. There was blood under Christine's finger nails that was Norman's." Alex explained, letting go of her arm.

"B-but how are you sure? How do you know that the blood you found was Norman's?" Norma asked, rubbing her forehead.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Alex nodded towards the house. Once again, he was in front of her and Norma followed.

Once they were sitting in the kitchen, there was an uncomfortable silence that wafted above them and Norma hated it. "So, what happens now? How can you be sure that is was Norman?"

"Norma, I have all the evidence I need. With all that's happened with Blair Watson, I've been suspicious of him." Alex said.

"He passed the damn polygraph test! What else do you want from him?!" Norma shouted, slamming her hand on the table.

"His blood was under her fingernails, Norma!" Alex shouted back, but his voice louder and more dominating.

Norma leaned back against her chair, inching away from him with short, uneven breaths. "Norma didn't do this. He couldn't have." Her voice faltered with tears in her eyes.

"There was also a phone call that we traced back between Christine and Norman. She sounded very angry on the phone and Norman sounded equally angry." Alex explained, his voice slowly sounding gentle. "Norma, there's nothing else I can say."

Norma took a deep breath to try to keep the tears in, but failed miserably. She bit her lips as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Alex…" Norma whispered.

It took him a while before holding Norma in his arms. He held her, standing her up and hugging her tight. Norma cried into his neck, gripping his shoulders tight. Alex kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back up and down. Norma sniffled and inhaled his masculine scent as she tried to calm down.

"Take me upstairs, please." Norma murmured in his ear. Her head never left his neck as he lifted her up into his arms. There was an arm that held her neck and under her knees, cradling her like a child. As he walked up the stairs, he felt tears wetting his neck and realized Norma was still crying. He hated himself for a moment. Alex had acted cold and distant while informing Norma her son had killed someone.

"Which one's your room?" Alex asked gently in her ear.

"Last door." Norma muttered, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent once again. Once in Norma's bedroom, Alex laid her in her bed.

Norma took her shoes off and curled under her blankets. Alex sat at the edge of her bed next to her. Norma laid her arm on her forehead with a sigh. "Alex, Norman doesn't know what he does." She began.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Alex watched as Norma pulled herself up and held onto the collar of his jacket. He saw hurt and tears in her beautiful eyes. "Lay down with me first." Norma whispered and kissed his cheek.

Alex took a deep breath as her soft lips touched his cheek. He felt Norma pull his jacket off and moved his arms to help her. Norma scooted over, pulling Alex's arm down so he laid down next to her. Norma smiled as she felt Alex's arm wrap around her middle. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Norman has black outs." Norma sighed. "He doesn't know what he does when stuff like this happens. I-It's not him, it's not Norman. You know Norman, he's so sweet and kind, but when he has those things, he completely changes. It's not his fault."

After a long moment of digesting Norma's words, Alex said, "Stuff like this? What do you mean by that?"

"My husband didn't die in an accident, Norma was protecting me." Norma said after a long pause.

"What did he do?" Alex asked.

"He was hurting me, we were fighting about something and when he laid his hands on me, Norman hit him in the head. Norman didn't mean to kill his father, he was just protecting me." She clarified.

Alex sighed, rubbing his fore head. "He killed two people, Norma…"

"I know, I know, but Alex, you can't do anything. Please Alex, it's not his fault." Norma begged. "If anyone finds out, he'll be sent away."

"What do you want me to do Norma?" Alex whispered. "I mean, how can you tell me this and expect me to not say anything. I'm the damn sheriff for god's sake."

Norma lifted herself up and looked into his eyes. "Because you love me, Alex. If you really do love me, you would understand. I love Norman and he has to be protected."

"Norma," Alex sighed, "you're putting me in a tough situation."

Norma bit her lip before kissing his lips. Alex wanted to pull away, but physically couldn't. He opened his mouth wide, inviting her tongue happily. She lifted herself upon his body and kissed him deeper. Her warm lips attacked his lips with a force. Alex's fingers tangled in her hair and the other hand strayed down to her bottom.

Norma pulled back, her breath ragged, and kissed his jaw line. Her tongue danced across his jaw then his neck. Her lips felt his pulse point and it made her kiss even harder, feeling the pulse quicken.

"Norma," Alex sighed, "Norma, we need…"

Norma pulled back and kissed his lips once again. "Alex, please, you need to understand."

"What am I supposed to say? How do I explain Christine's murder?" Alex asked clueless.

"Don't say anything at all, say that it was a hit and run, clear Norman's name." Norma suggested.

"You want me to lie?" Alex clarified.

"Alex, please," Norma dropped her head to his chest momentarily, "Just cover it up like Keith Summers and Shelby."

Alex laid his head on the pillow so much going through his head. He was speechless, unable to speak.

"Please, Alex, please…" Norma begged, kissing his lips.

Alex closed his eyes in appreciation as her lips danced across his. His lips and tongue tangoed with hers and they both moaned in appreciation.

Norma felt like she had won. Maybe.

Alex had made his choice.

"Alright, Norma," Alex sighed, "I'll protect him. I'll protect you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Eek, I wish I would get more reviews...**

Alex closed his eyes in pleasure as Norma's lips trailed down his jaw. Her lips felt satiny soft as they trailed down to his neck. Her tongue swirled around his neck and his finger curled in her hair. Norma smirked as she heard the moans coming out of his mouth. Norma's hands lead her mouth down his chest, touching his chiseled chest before her lips attacked it.

"Norma…" Alex moaned as her lips trailed further and further down.

Norma had felt accomplished. Alex had said he would protect Norman and Norma. Norma had decided that she would do anything for Alex now.

…

Norma hovered over Alex, her breaths short and ragged, matching Alex's. Her hips circled Alex's, releasing finally. Norma collapsed on him, her body still shuddering from the aftermath of her climax. Alex groaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Norma and dropping a kiss on her head.

After a few ragged breaths, Norma lifted herself up so she could face Alex. "Mm, that was good." Norma giggled.

Alex smiled, but Norma knew he was masking something. He kissed her lips quickly and gently nudged Norma off of him. Norma frowned as she rolled of Alex and laid next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Norma asked, pulling the blankets up to cover herself.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Norma." Alex muttered.

Norma lifted her head up, confusion and anger written all over her face. "Nothing? Since when are you super silent after sex?"

Alex rubbed his forehead and stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to make eye contact with her. "Norma, you just told me your son killed Christine. How do you expect me to act?"

Norma took a deep breath and rested her hand on his cheek. "Please, just try to understand. He doesn't know what he does, if he stays here with me maybe I could try to help him. If he gets sent away, I wouldn't be able to, someone else would…"

"Norma, I think I need some time," Alex quickly got out of bed, grabbing his pants. "I need some time to think."

Norma sat up in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest and tears forming in her eyes. "Alex," She murmured, "Please don't leave."

Alex's heart ached as he heard Norma's gloomy voice. It broke his heart knowing he was the cause of her sadness right now. He tried not to make eye contact with Norma as he buttoned up his shirt. "I need to get back to the station anyway."

"Well, are you coming back tonight?" Norma asked, her voice gloomy in an adorable way.

Alex sighed, "No, probably not, Norma."

Norma took a quick gasp and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Okay." That was all Norma could say due to the sadness in her voice. She wouldn't let Alex see her weakness; she couldn't let him see how much she needed him.

Alex's head shot up as he heard the tone of her voice. He finally looked at her, but she was staring at the wall away from him. There was sadness in her face and a lone tear trickled down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away.

"I'll see you around sometime." Alex muttered, taking one last glance at Norma before leaving.

Norma fell back on her bed, letting the tears flow freely now that Alex was gone. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed. Alex stopped midway of the steps as he heard Norma's sobs. His heart dropped, listening to the sounds of sorrow coming from Norma's room. Alex glanced up and saw Norma covering her face as her sobs got louder.

Alex took a deep breath and walked down the steps, leaving Norma all alone.

….

Norma got home right as Alex walked out of the front door. Norman's expression harden thinking about the things that Alex and his mother were doing.

Alex nodded at Norman. "Hello Norman."

"Hey, Sheriff, is everything all right?" Norman asked, wanting Alex to tell him what he was doing in the house.

"Yes, your mom needed me to look at some plumbing thing." Alex lied, brushing past Norman.

"Is it all fixed now?" Norman asked, a smart-ass grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's all fixed now." Alex answered as he walked down the stairs without looking at Norman.

Norman watched as Alex walked down the steps then turned to make his way to the house. As Norman walked up the stairs, he could hear his mother weeping.

"Mother?" Norman stood in the doorway and saw his mother lying in bed. Thankfully, Norma had slipped her blue, silk robe on.

Norma jumped as she heard her son's voice. "Oh, Norman," Norma sniffled, wiping her eyes, "How was school?"

"Mom, are you alright?" Norman ignored Norma's question. He placed his hand upon hers.

"Yeah, yeah, I just missed you, honey." She smiled through her tears. "Come here." Norma wrapped her arms around her son. Norman buried his face in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. Norma always smelled like home to him. She smelt of comfort and love.

Norma hugged him tight, dropping kisses on the side of his neck. She wanted to keep him in her arms forever. Norma wanted to keep him safe in the embrace of her hug. There was nothing Norma wouldn't do for Norman.

"I saw Sheriff Romero coming out of the house." Norman said, still in the embrace of his mother's hug. The tone of his voice was an accusing question.

Norma's eyes shot wide at Alex's name. She let go of the hug, but held Norman's face in her hands. "Yeah, he was just helping me move some things around."

"He said he was doing something with the plumbing." Norman said.

"Well, yeah, that too." Norma dropped a kiss on the side of his mouth. "Anyways, I've been meaning to talk to you." Norma had successfully brushed the Alex situation aside.

"About what?"

"Honey, do you remember that morning when Christine called?" Norma asked, dropping her hands from his face to his hands.

"Yes, she was angry. She called you names…"

"Where did you go after that?"

"All I remember was going to town and then I ended up at school."

"Do you remember where you went in town?"

"No, why?" Norman asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh nothing," Norma kissed his cheek, "C'mon, let me make you a snack."

….

It was around ten at night, Norman had just gone up to bed with a kiss from Norma. She was cleaning up around the kitchen, scrubbing here and dusting there. She didn't hear the front door open when Alex walked in. He was out of his Sheriff uniform and wore a comfortable black tee and a pair of dark jeans.

Alex stopped in the doorway and watched Norma cleaned the dishes. Her back was to him so she couldn't see him. Alex noticed Norma had changed into her robe, that blue silky robe he loved so much. Alex cleared his throat and Norma jumped, turning around to face him. Alex noticed her eyes were not as bright as they used to be.

"Damn it, you scared me." Norma huffed and pulled her yellow cleaning gloves off. "Well, why don't you come on in?" She scoffed sarcastically.

"I wanted to talk to you, I didn't like how we ended things earlier today." Alex stuck his hands in his pockets.

"How we ended things? You mean how we fucked and you left without saying a word." Norma scoffed, dropping the gloves on the countertop.

Alex took a few steps forward, closer to Norma. "Norma, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Norma laughed sarcastically. "Well, you apologized, so I guess everything is all right now, huh?" She tried to walk out of the kitchen, but he grabbed her arm.

Norma stopped abruptly, her expression filled with fear and confusion. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that."

Norma yanked her arm away, throwing a nasty glance at him and backing away, sitting at the kitchen table. "You know, I'm used to men leaving." Norma shrugged. "I'm used to them taking what they want from me and then leaving. They get what they want then push me aside like I'm some wash rag." Norma's voice was laced with tears and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "But I thought you were different." She whispered.

Alex walked closer and sat down next to her. He didn't try to touch her, afraid she would pull away.

"I love you, Alex, God, I hate it. I hate that I love you, you know that? I _hate_ it. I love you and I care about you and I would do anything for you, but you won't!" Norma slammed her hand on the table. "I thought you loved me, I thought that what we had was special. I never told anyone about my past, and I hate that I told you because you are just like all the other men! You took what you needed from me and now you're gone. I was a good fuck for you and now-"

Norma stopped talking when Alex grabbed her face gently. "Would you shut up?" He whispered. "I am not like any of those men in your past. I will never lay a hand on you, I will never hurt you-"

"You already did hurt me!" Norma yelled, pulling her face away.

"Norma, I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to leave you, but you told me your son killed a woman, what did you expect me to say?"

"I thought you would understand!" She shouted through tears. "You said that you loved me, Alex!"

"Of course I love you." Alex held her face again. "I love you, god, I love you."

Norma's expression softened and she let the tears trickle down her cheek. "Norman comes first, Alex, he's my son." She murmured. "I love you, you know that. But Norman needs me, he needs me and I need him…"

Alex swallowed and riskily kissed her lips softly. "I need you."

Norma smiled, her tears visible. "I know, I know, I need you too."

"You know, if he was to be send away, he would get the help he needs."

"No, I'm not sending my son anywhere."

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. "When I left, I made my decision about what I was going to do." He watched Norma's eager expression. "I love you and I care about you and I _will_ do anything for you. So, I'm not going to say anything."

Norma smiled. "Really? Oh Alex. Thank you." She whispered and dropped her forehead against his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Norma, I hate what you're making me do."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out."

"Have you ever talked to him about his black outs?"

"I've tried, but he gets upset so I don't so much." Norma answered.

"Okay, okay." Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair before grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry Norma, I shouldn't have left like that. And you're not a good…fuck. You're not. You're so much more than that."

Norma smiled again and scooted forward as he dropped a kiss on the back of her hand. "I know, I shouldn't have said that."

"Well, I better get going. I feel better knowing you're alright now" Alex smiled and nudged her arm so she stood.

Norma stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Thank you so much, Alex." She whispered before kissing his lips deeply.

She entwined her hands with his as they walked to the front door. "I love this robe, you know that?" Alex smirked, tugging on the collar of her robe.

"Hm, I do…" She kissed his lips once again. This time it was deeper and more passionate, much more intimate. His hands drifted to her ass and her fingers played with his hair. "Hey, hey…we can't do this right now. Norman's upstairs."

Alex sighed and dropped his forehead to hers. "You're right." He kissed her lips once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She murmured kissing his lips one last time.

"Goodnight Norma." He replied, dropping a gentle kiss to her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is so looooong! I couldn't help but keep writing!**

Norman was off at school the next morning. Emma had joined them for breakfast and Norma watched as they both drove away. The motel was pretty slow today so Norma decided to make her way down to Alex's room. She wore a pale blue dress making her blue eyes pop.

Norma knocked on Alex's door with a hesitant look upon her face. She straightened her dress and waited for Alex to come to the door.

"Hey, good morning." Alex opened the door with a smile. He wore that same black t shirt with his sheriff uniform unbuttoned.

"Hi." Norma murmured like a giddy little girl. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned in, engaging him in a 'hello' kiss. Her lips were so incredibly soft as usual. But this kiss felt different. It felt warmer and welcoming. Norma thought it was because she felt safer now knowing Alex was alright with Norman.

Norma pulled back, gasping but kept her hands on his chest. Alex chuckled, "Well, hello…"

Norma beamed, "Do you have to go-"

"Excuse me? Are you the owner?" A female voice came from behind them. Norma immediately dropped her hands and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes, I'm uh, I'm Norma Bates," She cleared her throat and stuck her hand out. The woman had long black hair that stopped at her shoulder, dazzling green eyes and a sour look on her face.

"Annie." She said not shaking Norma's hand. Norma cleared her throat and put her hand down at her side. Alex still stood behind Norma feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Is this some type of special treatment you give to all customers?" Annie had a strong Jersey accent.

Norma's eyes bugged out along with Alex's. Alex cleared her throat, "I'm not a- uh, I'm Sheriff Romero, nice to meet you." Alex nodded to the young woman. Norma felt Alex's hand resting on her lower back.

"Would you like a room?" Norma asked, no longer caring if she sounded rude.

"No, I'd like to visit the damn circus," Annie scoffed sarcastically, "Yes, I would like a room."

Norma took a deep breath, holding back her tongue. "Well, you can follow me to the office and I'll get you set up." Norma painted a fake smile on her face.

She turned around and glanced at Alex. He gave her a small smile and a playful smirk. Norma shook her head, a crooked grin on her face.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Annie asked as Norma led her to the office.

"No, we're just-uh, we're friends." Norma answered, opening the motel office door for Annie.

"Friends?" Annie smirked, dropping down to the chair and crossed her arms. "Fuck buddies?"

Norma's expression hardened, "It's none of your business." She brushed a piece of hair away. "What's your name?"

"Annie." She stiffened.

"I heard that before, full name please."

"Annie," She thought for a moment, "Shepherd."

"Annie Shepherd." Norma repeated, typing on the computer keyboard. "How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"However long it takes for me to find my own place." Annie answered.

"Your own place?" Norma asked. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are fuck ups, I'm almost 18, so it doesn't matter."

"You're still a minor, I can't really help you." Norma raised her eye brows.

"I just need a place for now, nothing fancy, just a place to sleep without getting felt up by some homeless man." Annie huffed.

Norma sighed, feeling sorry for this young girl. "Okay, but I need your parents' signature on this, I can't do anything with just you."

Annie pulled out a few crumpled up twenties from her pocket and pounded it on the table, "This should be enough for a few weeks."

"Annie, I can't, I'm sorry, it's not safe for you to be here all alone."

"You're not my fucking mom, okay? Can I just have my room key?" Annie stood up quickly and leaned against the counter. Norma leaned back, taken aback by the fierceness of the woman. "Please." Annie added with an intimidating expression.

Norma clicked her tongue as she opened the drawer and pulled out the key for room 5. "Enjoy your stay." She threw the key on the countertop.

Annie grabbed the key and opened the door, "Oh yeah, I don't think the motel owner should be making out with the sheriff. It's unprofessional." Annie chuckled maliciously then slammed the door.

Norma was taken aback at Annie's rudeness. She closed the laptop and listened to Annie's door slam shut. That girl did have a point though. It was unprofessional for her to be displaying her feelings for a guest on his doorstep. And what exactly were her and Alex? Norma didn't like to label things, but it would be easier to understand what was going on.

Alex knocked on the motel office door, fully clothed. He stuck his head in, "Is she gone?"

Norma giggled as he walked closer to Norma. "She was very…expressive."

Alex stood in front of Norma and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "She was rude, that's what she was." Alex said.

"In her defense, I was making out with the Sheriff at his motel door." Norma said, fixing his collar.

"But what if the sheriff liked it?" He flirted, his hands resting at her waist.

Norma leaned in kissing his lips again. It was so hard to turn away from him when he was around her. The kiss intensified and his hands traveled up to her cheeks, holding her face as his tongue latched to hers. Norma's arms enveloped Alex's waist, pulling him close, not wanting any part of her untouched by him. Norma's moan encouraged Alex to drop his kisses lower on her neck.

"W-wait," Norma pulled back. Her lips puffy from Alex's kisses and her cheeks blushed. "We can't do this right now." She gently pushed him back.

"Oh come on, don't listen to that kid." Alex pulled her in again, kissing her lips hard.

Norma gave into the kiss for a minute, but pulled away again. "No, no," Norma laughed, "Seriously, Alex, we can't."

Alex huffed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to mount her on that countertop. "Alright, you're right." He kissed her forehead once more before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Are we okay?" Norma asked, leaning against the doorway, watching him.

"What do you mean?" He sipped his coffee.

"This thing between us," She gestured to the two of them, "It's not weird or anything now, right?" She fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Norma, of course." He put his coffee down and grabbed her hands. "Everything's perfect."

Norma smiled from ear to ear. "Perfect…" She repeated in awe.

Alex kissed the back of her palm, "I've got to get to work."

"Oh? You're not going to say-"

"Stop worrying," Alex said in a firm voice, "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here. I'm here for you, always, okay?"

"Okay." Norma smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Norma." He kissed her lips once more before leaving.

….

Alex Romero was good at his job. Sure, he did it a different way than all of the other officers, but the things were always done. He never would've thought he would let someone, hell, Norma Bates, affect his job. Normally, Alex would have brushed Norma's feelings aside, but not now. Not anymore.

Alex would do anything to not see Norma hurt anymore. He would give anything for her to forget her troubled past. So, in doing this, he was protecting Norma. And Norman.

When he reached the station, he immediately went to the lab where the evidence for Christine Heldens murder. As he pulled her file out, a photo fell from the folder. He picked it up and saw that it was a photo of Christine and George. She was smiling brightly and her red hair vibrant. George's arm was wrapped around her, a wide, toothy grin upon his face.

Alex's heart fell a bit. Christine was a person, a person who experienced the same things everyone else did. She didn't deserve to die, she didn't deserve to be murdered by Norman Bates. His expression hardened when he saw George. He had never meant the man in person, but he heard enough about George to hate him. To hate him because of what he did to Norma.

Clearing the thoughts from his mind, he took the papers and ran it through the shredder. Alex opened the door, making sure no one was around before he scurried to the bathroom with the basket of shreds in his hands. He busted the bathroom stall door open and dumped the contents down the toilet then flushed it. The papers swirled down the drain, leaving Norma and Norman innocent.

….

Norma went into town later that day to pick up some groceries. She felt eyes on her as she walked into the store and she hated it. She knew exactly why everyone was staring. But instead of lashing out, she pushed the cart with a hard expression on her face.

Norma stood on her tip toes, trying to reach a box of cereal when she felt an unwelcomed hand on her back. She fell back on her heels and watched the man pull the box down for her.

"I thought it'd be easier if I helped you." The man handed the box to Norma. Norma noticed his muscular arms busting through the gray t shirt. He gave Norma a toothy grin, his hazel eyes shining at her and his lips formed a smile.

Norma laughed nervously, "Yeah, thank you." Norma nodded and tried to push the cart away.

The man stopped her cart with his strong hand. "You're Norma Bates right?"

"Yes, do I know you?" Norma asked.

"No, no, I just remember you from that party that Christine had."

Norma's blood ran cold. Suddenly, the man's friendly smile felt intimidating. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember you." Norma smiled nervously.

"It's alright," the man ran his hand through his dark blonde hair, "I just remembered you because you were so beautiful."

Norma had to hold a laugh back. "Thank you, you're very sweet."

"You know, that really sucks how she died and all."

Norma cleared her throat, "Yeah, she was such a good person. She was a real good friend to me."

There was an awkward silence between them before the man spoke up, "Oh yeah, I'm Jason by the way." He chuckled nervously as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Norma let out a half chuckle.

"I-uh, I've got nowhere to be today and that new restaurant just opened across the street. Would you like some lunch?" Jason asked.

Norma's eye brows raise, "Oh, Jason that would be lovely, really it would. But I have a motel to run."

"C'mon, just for an hour tops." Jason grinned handsomely.

Norma stared at him too long with a smile on her face. "I have…someone."

Jason blushed and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh, you have a boyfriend…"

Norma gave him a reassuring smile and rested a hand on his arm. Jason looked embarrassed and it was a bit admirable. "Yeah, but if I didn't, I would've love to."

Jason smiled. "Cool, uh I'll see you around?"

"Sure, it was nice meeting you." Norma smiled again before pushing the cart away.

Norma shook her head and laughed silently. Jason was fairly young, it didn't sound right to call him handsome, but adorable. As she walked down the produce section, she felt her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Norma, this is Principal Hutchins from Norman's school."_

Norma sighed, "Oh hello, is everything alright?"

"_Mrs. Bates, we're going to need you to come down here as soon as you can."_

"Why? What happened? Is Norman okay?"

"_Norman's fine. I'd rather speak to you on person."_

"Of course, of course, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon."_

Norma hung up her phone and her blood ran cold. What could Norman have done this time? She quickly checked out, avoiding small talk with the cashier and jumped in her car. As she drove, her phone rang again.

"Alex, oh god, Alex…" Norma answered the phone in a shaky tone.

"_Norma, are you okay?" Alex's concerned voice filled her ear._

"I just got a call from Norman's school and I-I don't know what he did." Norma's voice broke at the end.

"_I need you to calm down, okay? Are you driving?"_

"Yes…"

"_Then you need to calm down. I need you to breath, alright?" Alex listened as Norma's breath fell even. "Norma, all the evidence is gone. It's destroyed, I took care of it."_

"Oh," Norma sighed in relief, "Thank you, thank you so much.

"_You're welcome. But when you get there, you need to be calm. You need to act normal."_

"I will."

"_Okay, I'll see you tonight. Everything's going to be fine."_

Norma smiled at his calming voice. "I love you." She said without thinking.

_Alex paused, his lips twitching into a smile, "I love you too, Norma."_

….

Norma walked into the principal's office and saw Norma sulking in the chair across from him.

"Norman." Norma sighed as he stood up and hugged his mother tight. She hugged him back tightly, wanting him to feel safe. "Are you okay? Norma pulled back and looked at his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." He answered as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, how are you?" Norma reached across and shook Principal Hutchins hand.

"Fine, please take a seat." He gestured to the seat next to Norman.

She sank into the seat and held Norman's hand in her lap. "What happened?"

Principal Hutchins eyed Norman before speaking. "Mrs. Bates, Norman got into a fight today at lunch."

"A fight?" Norma asked, "Norman wouldn't do something like that without a reason."

"It was between him and another boy. Norman, why don't you tell your mom what happened?"

Norman cleared his throat before speaking to Norma. "Ben was talking about Christine Heldens, his mother was friends with her. He was talking about how you had something to do with it. And I heard and I knew it was untrue so I decided to say something. He hit me first then I swung at his face."

Norma's breath quickened; it was incredibly embarrassing speaking about this in front of Norman's principal.

"Finish the story, Norman." Principal Hutchins pushed.

"I hit him hard, really hard." Norma answered, his voice dropping low and shameful. "I didn't mean to, I didn't. He was just talking about you and it was all wrong, I'm sorry."

Norma gave him a small smile with tears in her eyes, "It's okay, It's okay." She murmured, squeezing his hand.

"Ben's family isn't pressing charges. Norman apologized, but he will be suspended for two weeks." Principal Hutchins explained.

"Okay, I'm so sorry, Principal Hutchins, it won't ever happen again." Norma said.

"Mrs. Bates, Norman is academically outstanding here, his behavior is usually good, but I don't know what got into him."

"I know, I think I'm just going to take him home and ice that eye." Norma stood up still holding Norman's hand.

Principal Hutchins expression hardened. "I'd like to speak to you about-"

"You know, I'm just going to take him home." Norma shook his hand. "Thank you." She rushed out the door.

As they walked in the hall, Norma let go of his hand. "Norman, what were you thinking?" She asked.

"I was just so angry. He had no right to speak about you like that." Norman answered sounding shameful.

Norma stopped and held her forehead. "I know, Norman, but you need to not attack some boy over it."

"I'm sorry, mother, I'm sorry." Norman shook with tears. Norma's expression was tender as she pulled him in for a hug.

Norma shushed him and kissed the side of his neck. "C'mon, let's get you home."

….

"Norman, honey, are you hungry?" Norma asked as they walked into the kitchen. "I could make you a sandwich."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Norman nodded, "I'll help you."

Norma smiled and watched as he pulled out the turkey and cheese. "Do you remember when you were little and we would cook together?"

Norman smiled nostalgically and handed the bread to her. "My favorite was when we would bake cupcakes together. You know the-"

"Ones with the chocolate icing in the middle." They both answered simultaneously.

Norma smiled fondly while she made the sandwich. "I really loved that. It was the best time."

"It was. We should make those sometime." Norman suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"Me too," Norman took the sandwich from Norma, "You've been hanging out with Sheriff Romero a lot."

Norma stiffened. "Well, yes, we have been." She nodded as she led him to the kitchen table.

"He seems nice." Norma shrugged, eating his sandwich.

"He is, he's very nice, Norman. He really cares about me, cares about us." Norma pulled a seat next to him and held his hand.

"Us?"

"Yes, Alex cares about you. He wants to help us, honey."

"Help us with what?"

Norma gripped his hand tighter. "Help us with the things that happen with you. You know, you're black outs." She murmured gently. Norma could feel Norman tense up and kissed the back of his hand.

"I can handle myself, mother, I don't need Alex."

"Honey, I really like him. I really like Alex. He's a good man and good to me. He makes me happy, don't you want me to be happy, honey?" Norma's voice oozed with tenderness.

"I don't make you happy?" Norman asked. He wasn't going into one of his blackouts thankfully,

"Of course you do, Norman. You make me the happiest."

"Then why do you need Alex?"

"Because he makes me a different type of happy. But we're still the same person." Norma smiled. "I still love you."

Norman smiled too, "As long as he is good for you mother."

Norma's heart warmed. "He is, Norman, he's very good for me."

….

Norma was back at the motel office later that day when Alex pulled up. She watched him emerge from his car and it took everything in her to not jump up and kiss him right there in the motel lawn. But there were a few guests around.

So, she casually walked out of the motel office. "Sheriff Romero," She greeted him professionally.

Alex smirked, getting what Norma was doing. "Mrs. Bates, how are you today?" He asked as they stood in front of each other. Norma bit her lip at the close contact between her and Alex.

"Very good, and yours?" She asked, flirtatiously. It took so much strength to keep his cool. The way she bit her lip made his pants tightened.

"Fine," Alex answered, "There's actually something wrong with the pipes in my room, I was wondering if you could take a look."

Norma smirked, "Of course I'll take a look."

Norman stood on the stairs and watched Norma and Alex. His hands balled into fists when Alex grabbed her hand and lead her to his motel room.

The door slammed closed and Norma threw him against the door, her lips glued to his. Alex let out a low grumble and it vibrated Norma's body. His mouth opened and her tongue slipped in easily. She explored the roof of his mouth, the sides then eventually his tongue. Their tongues fought for power and the haphazardly made their way to the bed.

Norma's hands immediately went to his belt buckle. Alex's lips fell all across her face. His lips covered her neck before he jaw and cheeks. Her neck was warm and smelled like vanilla. She tasted familiar; like home.

"Alex…" Norma squealed as he gently bit her neck. Alex had helped Norma unbutton the three buttons on her dress.

Then suddenly, the door slammed open and a furious Norman stood with a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Norman!" Norma shrieked, struggling to button her dress back up.

"I can't let you do this, mother." Norman muttered, taking in the tousled appearance of his mother. Her puffy lips and he blushed face frustrated him that Alex was the one who did that to her.

"Do what? Norman, I am fine." Norma stressed, noticing the blackness in his eyes.

"He's going to hurt you, just like everyone else." Norman held the knife up.

"Hey, hey, hey," Alex stood in front of Norman, his hands up in defense. "I'm not hurting her Norman, I will never hurt her. I promise."

"You're a liar!" Norman charged at Alex. Norma shrieked at Norman, but it didn't help. Norman pushed Alex against the wall, but Alex was strong enough the push him away and take the knife.

"Norman, stop it!" Norma screamed. Her blood ran cold when Norman looked up at her. His expression was predatorily and fearful. She stood closer to him and held his face. "Norman, honey, look at me. Look at me, I'm f-"

Norma grunted at the force Norman pushed her against the wall. "You're not fine! He shouldn't be touching you. You're mine!" Norman shouted, slapping her across the face. Norma let out a yelp as she sank away from him.

"Get off her now!" Alex threatened, pulling Norman's arms away. "Look at me, Norman! Now!" Alex pushed him against the wall and faced him. Norma shrunk against the wall and held her reddened cheek. "You don't ever, _ever_ touch your mother again!"

Norman shook with anger and struggled out of Alex's strong grasp. Alex noticed the changed in Norman's face. His darkened eyes lightened into it's usual green shade.

Alex let go of Norman and crouched down to Norma. "Hey, Norma," He murmured, placing his against hers that rested on her cheek, "Look at me, please."

Norma looked up at her with fearful tears in her eyes. Wordlessly, Norma pulled him into a tight hug. Alex held her snug, kissing her neck and rubbed her back. "It's alright, I'm here, I'm here…" He murmured in her ear.

Norma's tears soaked through Alex's t shirt and she inhaled his masculine scent. Norma pulled back and Alex gently touched her red cheek. "It doesn't look that bad." He smiled gently.

"It doesn't?" Norma asked in a weak voice.

"No." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Mother?" Norman's pure voice asked. "Mother, are you alright?"

Norma's head snapped up to her son and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat, her voice sounding normal.

"Sheriff Romero, why are we in here?" Norman asked in confusion.

"Oh, he just needed some help with the toilet. It's fixed now." Norma answered for Alex. "C'mon, lets get to the house." Norma led her son out of the room. "Honey? Will you get the meat out of the freezer up at the house? I'll be up in a minute."

Norman nodded and walked out of the room.

Norma immediately turned to Alex and he held her. "Are you okay?" He asked in her ear.

"I'm okay." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"God, I'm sorry." Alex murmured. Norma pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"It's not your fault." Norma smiled through her tears.

"He shouldn't have hit you."

"It's not him, Alex. Didn't you see? That's not Norman." Norma assured him.

"It was a definite change, but he still shouldn't have hit you."

Norma held her head against his. "I know." They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's touch. "I need to get back up to the house."

Alex pulled back and gently held her face. His lips delved into hers tenderly. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, okay?" His voice was firm.

"Okay." Norma kissed his lips again before leaving.

Alex watched Norma walk up the house and get safely in. He slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed.

_What the hell just happened?_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex tossed and turned all night, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Norman raging at Norma. He decided to give up on sleep at around 4 am. He switched his light on and leaned against the headboard. He had to be at the station at ten and he knew he was going to be exhausted.

Alex entered the bathroom and started the shower, hoping it would calm him. While cleaning himself, he started to wonder how much he'd enjoy Norma in the shower with him. Norma was so bewitching, she was like a craving that Alex had to fulfill.

...

Norma sat up on bed, letting her wakefulness overcome her. She sat in the dark, the only light shining through her room was the faint light from the motel. Her head kept replaying the actions of yesterday. Norman was getting too out of hand and Norma knew that.

Norma's heart warmed as she remembered Alex's tender and caring face. His hands were gentle, saving her from the pain, something Norma wasn't used to. She wasn't used to a man caring for her, actually loving her. She thought Zack had cared about her, but the quickly dissolved. George truly cared for her, but Norma didn't.

Norma's bare feet hit the cold floor and she reached for her robe. As she walked down the stairs, she tied to robe and touched her cheek. It didn't hurt too much anymore, the only pain was knowing Norman caused it. With a flick of her finger, the living room illuminated. She turned the record player on and put one of Norman's favorite records on. The light hum of Sleepwalk by Santo & Johnny played quietly in the living room.

Her body relaxed against the couch and closed her eyes, the song relaxing her. She felt her phone buzz on her pocket and she retrieved it with confusion, wondering who would be calling at this time.

"Hello?"

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Alex's voice filled Norma's ear._

Norma couldn't help but smile, hearing Alex's voice. "What, are you watching me?"

"_I couldn't sleep then I saw your light turn on."_

"I couldn't sleep either," Norma murmured, "Why?"

"_Honestly," Alex sighed, "I was worried about you."_

"Alex, I'm fine, I'm okay." Norma reassured him.

"_I just worry about you. Now that I've seen what Norman is capable of, I can't stop thinking about you."_

Norma's heart fluttered, "Well, how about you come up then." Her voice was soft and quiet.

_Alex smiled, "You want me to come up?"_

"I don't want you to worry." Norma lied; she wanted him to come up to the house as much as he did.

"_I'll be up in a minute."_

"Okay." Norma whispered, clicking her phone off.

It only took Alex a few minutes to come up the house. He couldn't help but run up those steps, a smile gracing his lips. Just before he knocked on the door, Norma opened the door.

"Hi." Norma murmured, her eyes transfixed on him.

"Hi." Alex said before kissing her lips. He had meant it to be soft, welcoming, but Norma quickly turned it into something more. Her lips were dominating this time and his lips followed. Norma shut the door with her foot as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We have to be quiet," Norma whispered. "C'mon." Norma pulled his arm to the living room.

Alex held her cheeks and kissed her once again in the living room. The record player played once again, making Norma's hips slightly sway. Her hands wrapped around his middle and she moaned in his mouth. She felt his tongue tussle with hers and he controlled her head with his hand.

Norma pulled back, "See? I'm fine." She pressed her forehead against his.

"I see," Alex kissed her lips again. "Santo & Johnny?"

"Yeah, the house had all these records when we moved in." Norma answered, pulling him to sit on the couch with her. Alex adjusted himself so his arms were around her and her head rested on his chest, just below his chin. "How'd you know?"

"My mom used to have tons of records," Alex rested his lips on her head, "She'd play them over and over…"

"Do you miss her?" Norma asked.

"Sometimes. But you know, my family was fake, hiding with a smiled when everything turned to hell."

"I thought you said you had a good family, I thought you were stable." Norma lifted her head.

Alex took a deep breath. "On the outside we were stable, but we were just avoiding everything."

Norma pressed her lips to his neck. "Why?"

"My dad had an affair and everyone knew about it, but didn't say anything. He claimed he still loved my mom, but it was a lie. I started to grow away from them…"

Norma kissed his neck again. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't think…"

"No, no, its fine." Alex leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Let's talk about something else, huh?" Norma suggested. She untangled herself from Alex and turned the record player off.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked.

"I just couldn't," She shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to see you." Norma stood in front of Alex, leaning and kissed his lips.

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to see you too."

Norma adjusted herself so she was straddling him. The kiss was intense, as usual. His hands traveled to her robe belt and let it loose. His lips trailed down Norma's neck; goose bumps flared all over her skin, feeling Alex's warm breath on her. Alex pressed open mouth kissed on her breast, through the thin nightie she wore. Norma held his head in placed and moaned aloud.

"We should go upstairs," Norma struggled to speak. "Alex, we need to go upstairs."

Alex groaned and lifted Norma up. Her legs wrapped around his waist tight, feeling him hard in his pajama pants. The whole way up the stairs, Norma's lips never left his.

"Sh, Norman's sleeping." Norma whispered in his ear. Alex quickly, but quietly entered Norma's bedroom.

Norma fell onto the bed on her knees and Alex stood in front of her. His hand cupped her breast as they engaged in another searing kiss. Their tongues fought for power and Norma quickly discarded her robe. Alex gave a throaty growl when he felt Norma's hands at his pants.

Norma pulled away and pulled his pants down. "We have to be really quiet." She whispered.

Alex nodded and removed his shirt. "Okay." He moaned when he felt Norma's mouth on his pelvis then dipped lower. "Norma…" He muttered.

"Shh…" Norma shushed as she peeled his boxers down.

Alex's head fell back when Norma touched her lips to his erection. Her hand formed a ring at the base. His hands threaded through her hair. She sucked and licked, her head bobbing and watching Alex's expression change.

"Oh, yes…" Alex became undone and he pulled her up in a kiss. Alex fell onto the bed and laid on top of her.

Alex's lips trailed lower and lower until he reached her most sensitive spot. Norma went boneless and moaned in pleasure. His lips and tongue danced across her womanhood, enjoying her taste.

"Alex!" Norma shrieked quietly, holding his head in place. "Yes, yes, yes..." She muttered.

Alex smiled against her when he heard Norma's whimpers. He kissed his way back up and finally landed to her lips. Alex maneuvered himself as he entered her.

"Ah…" Norma moaned and bit Alex's lip.

His lips pulsated on hers, his moans vibrating inside Norma. His hips rotated around hers in a slow, deep motion. Alex dropped his lips to her collarbone and licked eagerly. Norma's hands gripped his shoulders and bit her lip, struggling to keep quiet.

"Alex…" She whimpered, feeling close to her climax. Alex's thrusts became more urgent near the end. Alex's breath became ragged and his hips became rougher.

"Oh!" Norma shrieked as she came. Alex collapsed on her, their bodies covered in a sheet of sweat. Their breaths were short and their eyes fluttered, recovering from the aftershocks.

"Wow." Alex chuckled, placing his head between her breasts.

Norma played with his hair, "Yeah…"

They laid there for a while, enjoying each other's touch and trying to catch their breaths. "We should get to sleep." Alex lifted his head and gazed into her eyes.

"Mm," Norma kissed his lips and closed her eyes. Norma moved so her head rested on his shoulder and their legs threaded together. "Good night."

"Good night." Alex kissed her head before falling into a blissful sleep.

….

Norma awoke in a happy state. Her head rested on Alex's bare chest. She lifted her eyes and saw Alex asleep still. Norma smiled, loving Alex's peaceful expression when he slept. Her chin rested on his chest and her fingers played across his cheek.

Alex's face twitched when he felt Norma's fingers on his face. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw Norma's content face smiling back at him.

"Good morning." She cooed before kissing his lips.

"Mm, good morning." Alex chuckled.

"I hate to say it, but you need to go." Norma smirked, kissing his jaw.

Alex groaned, "I know, I know…" He sighed, and kissed her longer this time.

"I'll make you some coffee." Norma sat up and pulled her robe on. Alex eyed Norma's back and the slope of her ass. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing the soft skin before pulling his lips on her shoulder.

"I don't want to go," He kissed her neck, "I want to stay here with you all day."

"I want that too." Norma smiled. "Sheriff Bulldog needs to work though."

….

"Norma, you don't need to make me breakfast." Alex said, leaning against the countertop as she cooked eggs on the stove.

"Oh, you cannot work all day without eating breakfast," Norma faced him, a smirk on her face, "It's the most important meal of the day." She kissed his cheek.

"I haven't had breakfast like this in forever." Alex sipped his coffee as Norma made his plate.

"You don't eat breakfast every morning?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not much a cooker myself."

"I have breakfast ready every morning. You should come up." Norma suggested.

Alex smiled. "Thank you." He took the plate from her and sat down at the table. "This is delicious, Norma."

"It is? I'm glad you like it." She smiled and took a bite of her food. But as she began chewing the eggs, her stomach growled and bile rose in her throat.

Norma shot up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. Alex immediately followed Norma to the bathroom. "Oh Norma." He crouched down and rubbed her back. Norma hung over the toilet, retching in the toilet.

She coughed, "Ugh…" She took a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," He held her hair back, "it's okay, you don't have to apologize."

Norma retched again before flushing the toilet. With Alex's help, she stood up and leaned against the wall. "I guess I didn't like the eggs too much after all." Norma chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, holding her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think it's just a bug or something."

"Do me a favor and go to the doctor." Alex kissed her forehead.

"Alex, I'm fine." She shrugged and held his hand to lead him back to the kitchen. "You finish your breakfast."

….

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked, holding her hips as they stood at the doorway.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Norma smiled and kissed his cheek. "You worry a lot."

"I care about you, Norma." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she flinched away. "Norma?"

"I have vomit breath and I don't want to get you sick." Norma replied.

"Oh, come here." Alex pulled her in and kissed her lips. "Feel better."

"Have a good day, honey." Norma smirked sarcastically, a hand on her hip.

"Bye Norma." Alex smiled and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I've been on vacation and volleyball conditioning has started so I haven't had any time or energy to write. I'm kind of drawing a blank for this story. I was thinking about starting a new fic, something darker and deeper. Something more realistic, but Norma and Alex, of course! **

Norman sat in his room, contemplating about what he should do about his mother and the sheriff. Something had to be done, Norman thought. Alex was going to hurt his mother sooner or later, like every other man in Norma's life. Norman had to protect his mother, he had promised her.

A smirk painted across Norman's face. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

….

"Alex!" Norma smiled as Alex climbed out of his car. She was watering the flowers, wearing the cutest apron.

"Watering those flowers again, huh?" Alex smiled back before walking closer and dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"Mm, I remember you in a suit last time I was watering these." She giggled.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, and we had a little conversation about a certain window."

Norma hit his chest playfully, "Hey! Don't look at my window then!"

Alex caught her fingers, "Oh you be quiet," He moved closer and kissed her lips, "I loved that window."

Norma dropped the watering can as the kiss deepened. Her arms wrapped around his neck, massaging the back of his head. Alex's hands roamed Norma's back, inching closer and closer to her ass.

"Wait, wait…" Norma pulled back breathlessly, "We can't make out in the motel, remember?"

Alex groaned, "I hate that rule." His arms kept tight around her waist.

"I have an idea. What if you come up to the house for dinner tonight? I made roast chicken with my famous mashed potatoes." Norma smirked, caressing his cheek.

"Mm, dinner sounds good." Alex kissed her lips quickly.

"Yeah?" Norma asked.

"What's the occasion?"

"You'll find out during dinner." Norma grinned.

"Okay, let me change real quick and I'll be right up."

"Okay." Norma felt Alex loosen his grip on her waist as he walked away. Quickly, Norma grabbed his hand. "Wait."

Alex squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "What?"

"I just-"Norma trailed off, getting lost in his eyes, "I love you."

Alex smiled, a wide, ear to ear grin. "I love you too, Norma." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you so much."

….

It was evening time in White Pine Bay. Norma had finished dinner and now was awaiting Alex. Norman had been out again with Emma, so they had the house to themselves.

A familiar knock on the door made Norma pop up from her seat. "I haven't seen you in a while." Norma teased, pulling him in. "I like this shirt…" She purred, rubbing her hands over his muscular chest. He wore a navy blue button down and jeans.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, resting his hands on the nape of her neck. He pulled her in for a searing kiss. Alex's skin tingled as he felt Norma's fingers touch his bare skin at his waist.

"Dinner's done," Norma pulled back, "C'mon." She led him by his hand to the kitchen.

"Norma, it smells amazing in here." Alex said in awe as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, here take a seat." Norma held him by his shoulders and sat him on the kitchen chair.

The two sat and ate their dinner, enjoying each other's company. Their hands were entwined the whole time, not wanting to be a part in any way. Neither of them heard the door creak open as Norman crept into the house.

Norman's expression hardened as he heard Norma's giggle ring through the house. He kept a tighter grip on the knife he had in his hand.

Alex had his arms around Norma, entrapping her between the counter and him. Norma's hands massaged his shoulders as his lips massaged hers.

Norman peered into the kitchen and his heart thumped faster as he saw what was happening.

"Alex…" Norma moaned as Alex dropped opened mouth kisses on her neck.

Norma's eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the feel of Alex's mouth dance across the delicate skin. But when she opened her eyes, she saw her son standing a few inches away from Alex.

"Norman!" Norma shrieked. Alex jumped and turned around, his eyes meeting Norman's. Norman pulled the knife back, ready to strike Alex.

Alex was quick enough though, he tackled Norman to the ground. They both grunted at the force of impact.

"Norman, stop it!" Norma screamed in horror.

"I have to do this mother!" Norman shouted back. He struggled under Alex's restraints, his hands were held against the floor.

"Norman, Norman! Stop it!" Alex shouted. He heard Norma's cries behind him. Alex was determined to snap Norman out of this.

Norman kept struggling and gained enough energy to throw Alex off him. Before Alex or Norma could do anything, Norman had a tight grip on Norma's arm.

"Norman, let go!" Norma screamed. Norman positioned himself so the knife was at her neck.

Alex's eyes flared with fury. "Norman, let her go!" He shouted, his voice intimidating.

"I can't." Norman muttered. Alex watched Norma; his heart breaking at the sheer terror in her eyes.

"Norman, this is-"Norman quickly threw Norma on the floor and charged toward Alex.

Norman pressed Alex against the oven roughly, the knife in Alex's stomach. Alex's eyes went wide and his breathing shorted. A successful grin was on Norman's face.

Norma struggled to stand up. Her heart dropped in her chest as she saw what had happened. "Norman, what did you do?!" Her voice laced with anger and fear.

"What had to be done mother…" Norman backed away from Alex, causing him to sink down against the oven. "What had to be done…" Norman walked out of the kitchen.

Norma rushed to Alex, not noticing Norman's departure. "Oh, god, oh Alex…" Norma struggled to keep her voice stern. She held Alex's head in her lap. "Alex…" Norma cried.

"I-I I'm okay," Alex wheezed. The pain was excruciating, the knife was still lodged in Alex's stomach.

Norma caressed his cheek with bother her hands, "Alex, please, look at me. Look at me." Her voice shook. Alex's eyes met Norma's and fear overtook Norma's body. His eyes were darker, less happy than they were.

"You have to pull it out…" Alex coughed.

"No, Alex, I can't…" She wept.

"Norma, Norma…" He murmured, a weak hand grasping hers, "Please."

Norma sniffled, squeezing his hand tight. "Okay, okay." Norma cleared her throat. Her hand grasped the knife, cringing as she felt movement from Alex's breathing. "Alex…" Norma cried as she pulled the knife out quickly.

Alex let out a loud groan of pain. His breathing quickening, his eyes shut tight and his head fell on her lap again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Norma's chest heaved with fear and sympathy.

"It's okay," Alex struggled to keep his voice steady, sensing Norma's fear, "You did good."

Norma gave him a sad smile and dropped a kiss to his fore head. Her eyes were filled with fearful tears, "Just breath, okay? Please breathe…" She brushed the top of his head.

"Keep your hand on t-the wound…" Alex instructed.

Norma quickly obeyed, holding a palm to his stomach, the other on his cheek. "Okay, okay, just hold on, alright?"

"I'm okay…" Alex coughed.

"You have to be, you have to be okay Alex." Norma cried, close to sobbing.

"Shh, look at me, Norma."

Norma's blue orbs met his dull ones and immediately her heart leaped with fear.

"I love you, Norma Bates, I love you so much…" Alex muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I love you too." She cried, rubbing his cheek. "I need to call the police, okay?"

Alex nodded as Norma dropped a kiss to his lips before getting up to the phone.

Norma quickly got off the phone and immediately rested his head back on her lap. Her hand returned to the wound and the other remained on his cheek.

"No matter what, never forget how much I loved you." Alex began.

"No, you're not dying right now, no!" Norma's voice was stern yet shaky.

"Just listen, please…" Alex's limp hand grabbed Norma's hand which rested on his cheek. "I love you, more than you would ever know. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you longer."

"Alex," Norma sobbed, bringing his head to her chest. "I love you so much." Norma murmured in his ear.

"But I'll be fine," Alex struggled a sad smile on his face, "I'm not done loving you."

Norma smiled back. "Good, you better not leave me. You_ can't _leave me, Alex."

"Kiss me." Alex whispered.

Norma's heart fluttered at his request. She bent down and touched her lips to his. Norma immediately realized his lips weren't as warm as usual. She worked her lips over his, her tears dropping on Alex's cheek.

"There, you're going to be fine now." Norma let out a chuckle, sniffling her tears back.

"I'm not going to die." Alex declared, dropping his hand to rest on Norma's which was on the wound.

"I'm so sorry, Alex, this is my fault." Norma's breath was shaky.

"N-no, it's not. It's not your fault at all."

"I should have done something with Norman before it got too far. I'm sorry, Alex." She cried.

"Shh, I'm fine…" He heaved.

Norma watched his eyes flutter closed. "Alex, you need to stay awake!" She shook him.

"Mm…"

"Alex, please, don't die! I need you, please…" She sobbed, relieved to hear the police sirens. "The police are here Alex, wake up, they're going to help you, okay?"

"Okay…" Alex muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

The last thing Alex remembered before he drifted off into blackness was the sound of Norma's voice and her gentle touch.

**So, I could end it now or I could continue the fic. It's up to the reviews! If people want more of this fic, I will definitely write more. But if you guys are tired of this, I could start that new darker fic. Whatever you guys want, I'm willing to write!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I love hearing your feedback. From popular demand, I will continue this story. YAY! (: This is short, but don't worry the next chapter will be oolong. I just wanted to give you guys something for today.**

The officers' voices were fuzzy to Norma's ears. Her vision was blurred as she trained her eyes on Alex. Her heart was thumping so hard she feared it would pop out her chest.

"Ma'am, we need you to let go," The officer's voice cut through Norma's mind. Her hand grasped Alex's tightly, not willing to let go. "Ma'am, we need to get him on the stretcher."

Norma loosened her grip, but still held onto his hand. Silently, she rose as the two men lifted Alex's body on the gurney. Her grip did not loosen as they wheeled him out of the house. Norma walked with them, right next to his head.

"Ma'am, we're going to take him to the hospital now." The EMT declared as he opened the back of the ambulance. "The police need to speak with you."

Norma's eye snapped up, "I'm not leaving him."

"You can't come with us, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't understand, I am not leaving him alone." Norma's expression hardened.

"Its protocol, I know you must be so worried. But ma'am, you need-"

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Norma shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's fine. This is Norma Bates, Alex's girlfriend," Deputy Lynn cut in, a hand on Norma's shoulder, "its fine, Jim, just let her go."

Norma turned to the other woman and managed a small, grateful smile. "Thank you so much." Norma whispered.

"No problem, Mrs. Bates." Deputy Lynn smiled as Alex was pulled into the ambulance.

Norma sat next to Alex's head, one hand entwined in his and the other running along his hairline. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as the two men worked on the wound on his stomach. She looked away, unable to watch.

Chaos broke out at the hospital once the word got out that Sheriff Romero had been injured. When they arrived at the hospital, Norma was swarmed by doctors and nurses and she felt Alex's hand be ripped out of her grasp in the midst of all.

"Alex!" She shouted, her eyes searching for him around the ER bay.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" A petite blonde woman stood in front of Norma as Alex was wheeled inside.

"W-where is he going?" Norma asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"He needs to be treated. C'mon, let's get you inside," The doctor gently held Norma's arm and lead her inside.

"What's going on with Alex? I need to be with him, please." Norma begged.

"Alex is in good hands, ma'am," The doctor led her into a trauma room, "I'm Dr. Johannes, can you sit on the bed for me?"

Norma obeyed, her eyes darting around the room. "I need to know what's going on with him."

"You will, don't you worry." Dr. Johannes gave Norma a smile, "And you are?"

"I'm Norma Bates."

"Norma, is that blood yours?"

Norma looked down and realized her hands were painted red from Alex's blood. Her blue, floral skirt had streaks of blood all over. "No, its Alex's…" She sniffled.

"Okay, I'm going to get you cleaned up," Dr. Johannes began, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Norma shook her head as she watched Dr. Johannes get her implements ready. "No, just this cut on my fore head."

Dr. Johannes leaned closer to see the cut. "Oh it doesn't look to bad, I can get that cleaned up." Norma hissed as her cut was being cleaned.

It took a while until Norma was cleaned up, a bandage across her forehead. Her hands wrung together as she sat and waited in the trauma room with Dr. Johannes. She was leaning against the wall, filling out a form.

"I want to run some tests, you know, some ex rays to make sure you're all clear." Dr. Johannes said, not looking up from her chart. "Are you on any medicines? Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" She asked routinely.

Norma fidgeted with her fingers and her blood ran cold at one word.

_Pregnant._

"I-I" Norma stuttered, staring at the ground. "I'm pregnant."

Those two words seemed foreign to her. It was a strange sensation saying them aloud.

"Okay, well, I'll get it covered for you." Dr. Johannes smiled.

It was about two hours later and Norma was curled up on a chair in the waiting room. The rest of the hospital was silent, an eerie glow surrounded the small room from the flickering fluorescent lights. Norma thought of Norman, wondering where on earth he was. Usually, Norma would be out of this hospital and searching endlessly for her son. But with Alex in critical condition, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. There were no more tears that fell from her eyes, it was almost as if they had dried up. Her palms were sweaty and her head rested on her knees. The last update she received was about a half an hour ago; Alex had been in surgery.

Norma was in between awareness and slumber when the doctor walked in. She immediately popped up from her seat, awaiting the news. "Is Alex alright?"

"Mrs. Bates, let's take a seat." Dr. Gregory smiled a sympathetic grin and sat next to Norma.

"Why?" Norma's eyes popped open wide. "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Bates, Alex lost a lot of blood, too much blood in fact. His spleen was ruptured and there was a deep tear in his abdominal wall. I was able to repair what had happened and so far, right now, Alex is alive."

Norma sighed in relief, dropping her head to her hands. "So, he's okay?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"He's asleep right now, it's best for him to rest. As long as everything goes as planned, Alex will be okay."

"Thank you…" Norma sighed. "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

….

Norma stood in the hallway her hand holding onto the doorknob of Alex's hospital room. There was a part of her who wanted to burst in there and hold him, but the other part of her, the scared and fragile part, wanted to stay far away.

After a brief coaching to herself, Norma entered the room. Her breath caught in her throat and a hand flew to her mouth as she saw him. He was deathly pale, wires around his wrists and his nose. Norma crept closer, daring to touch his hand.

His skin was cold, almost ice cold. But Norma immediately entwined her hands with his, warming his with her hands.

"Alex…" Norma whimpered as the tears began once again. She sobbed, resting her head against their interlocked hands.

Norma wished that she would hear his voice saying he was alright. That she didn't have to worry anymore. That he would be awake and strong once again.

"Alex," Norma whispered holding his hand to her lips, "You have to wake up. I need you to wake up for me, please." Her words muffled.

Norma sat there, holding his hand against her lips, watching his chest slowly rise up then fall. She sat for a while; hours passed. One hand drifted to her stomach and it rested there for just a moment. "I need you to wake up, Alex." Norma whispered.

"We need you."

**Don't ya worry your pretty little head, Alex will be okay…**

**It'll just take some time to get there.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just want to take a moment and thank all of you for your reviews! Your guys' comments make my day and it really boosts my confidence in writing. As a sophomore in high school, writing is something that I hope to exceed in and with your comments that really helped me. Thank you all so much. **

**The last chapter and this chapter has some medical stuff in it and all the knowledge I know about the medical field is what I watch on Grey's Anatomy. So, don't take the medical stuff totally seriously, but I did research some stuff. I'd also like to apologize in advance for the typos. I proofread a lot but somehow i always miss stuff. Enjoy this chapter! (I made it long because you guys made me so incredibly happy and amazing). **

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering, here's the chapter!**

**….**

_Norma sat in a wheelchair, gazing at the room of newborn babies. Her eyes were glued to the baby in pink in the center of the room. The hospital gown she wore was bunched in her fingers as she watched her daughter._

_Her daughter._

_Norma's heart fluttered as her daughter lifted a fist in the air then settle it back on her cheek. A permanent smile was painted on her face and joyful tears filled her eyes. Other than the bliss of her newborn daughter, she felt something missing. She felt a sudden chill under her skin and her eyes closed. When she opened them, the room of newborns was empty._

_Her eyes shot wide with fear when she realized her daughter was gone. Norma lifted her weak self from the wheel chair and steadied herself against the wall. Her haphazard feet walked down the seemingly never ending. She wanted to call out for her daughter, but for some reason she couldn't. Her lips couldn't move._

_Suddenly, she heard tiny footsteps and a childlike giggle. Her head shot up and searched the hall. Norma felt as if the gray walls were mocking her. The hall went silent again and Norma turned around. For a split second she saw a child figure a few feet away from her, but then it disappeared._

_Norma's breath was ragged and she felt an uncertain fear. She felt alone and scared; her biggest fears. She flinched when she felt a small hand slip into hers. Norma glanced down and her breath caught in her throat. A young girl, maybe three or four, with dark blonde hair and eccentric blue eyes. A wide smile was across her face and her nose crinkled as she giggled._

_"Mommy, mommy! C'mon, we need to go!" The girl squealed and pulled Norma's hand forward._

_Norma's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but her feet obeyed. "Honey, what's happening? Who are you?"_

_"It's me, mommy!" The little girl giggled and picked her pace up. "Hurry, we need to get daddy!"_

_Daddy. Norma's heart thumped faster and Alex's face popped into her mind. "Alex…" Norma whispered as she caught up with the little girl._

_"Look there he is!" The little girl squealed and stopped running. She looked up at her mother with a frown on her porcelain face. "Mommy…" Her voice was shaky with fear._

_Norma's heart fluttered with sympathy and bent down. "What is it?" She asked, holding her daughter's face in her hands. Her cheeks were warm and her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. Her pink lips were turned into a frown that would break anyone's heart._

_"Daddy's mad again, I didn't know what I did." She cried. "He's just so mad." The little girl sobbed._

_Norma immediately drew the little girl in her arms. She smelled familiar. She smelled flowers. Her body shook with tears and her tiny arms latched around Norma's neck. "Sh, oh honey, it's alright. I'm sure he's not mad at you." Norma whispered in her ear. "I'm here, its okay, mommy's here."_

_The little girl slowly calmed down and her grip loosened. "Mommy…" The little girl whispered and lifted her head up. Norma noticed that the little girl was staring out in front of her. She seemed paralyzed with fear._

_"What is it, sweetheart?" Norma asked and turned around. She almost fell back in fear when she saw her brother, Caleb, standing in front of her._

_"I told you not to leave my sight! Your mother doesn't want you." Caleb's voice was dark. The little girl gripped Norma's hand and hid behind her mother._

_"What are you doing here?" Norma asked, her voice coming out in a weak whisper._

_The little girl tugged on her mother's hand. "I told you daddy was mad."_

_Norma's breathing quickened and she held her daughter's hand tighter._

_"Now, come to daddy." Caleb held his arms out._

_"No, you're not taking her." Norma said, picking her daughter up in her arms._

_"Put her down Norma!" Caleb shouted nearing Norma._

_"No! Get away from us!" Norma shrieked, feeling her daughter dig her tiny head into her neck. "It's okay, he won't hurt you, sweetheart." She whispered in her daughter's ear._

_"Fine, I asked you…" Caleb charged towards Norma. Norma's clumsy feet fell back with her daughter on top of her. Caleb was quick enough to grab the little girl from Norma._

_"Caleb! Give her back!" Norma yelled, struggling to get to her feet._

_"Mommy, mommy, mommy…!" Norma could hear her daughter shriek for her. Norma's heart shattered at the sound of her daughter's cries. But her feet wouldn't move. It was as if she had forgotten how to walk._

_Norma's eyes were blurry from the tears as she watched Caleb walk away with her daughter…their daughter… in his arms. The little girl's cries echoed through the hall and reverberated in Norma's mind._

_"Mommy… mommy…mommy…"_

Norma awoke with a start. A voice rang through her head and it made her shiver. She tried to sit up, but her back hissed in pain. The morning sun peeked through the blinds of Alex's hospital room making Norma squint from it intensity. Norma realized she had been slept on the lumpy chair, leaning on Alex's hospital bed oddly.

Norma felt a sensation in her hand and realized Alex had moved his hand. "Alex?" Her voice full of anxiety and hopefulness.

"Mm," Alex groaned, "Norma…"

Norma sat up straighter, a wide smile on her face. "Yes, it's me," She chuckled, unable to contain her happiness, "I'm here."

"I love you." Alex stated, his voice more clear and concise. His brown eyes were once again alive and warm making Norma relieved.

"Oh I love you too, Alex," Norma murmured, kissing his hand, "I love you so much."

Alex smiled back, relishing the feel of Norma's lips. "Come here." Alex whispered, pulling her hand to him.

Norma leaned closer and held his cheek in her hands. She devoured him with her blue orbs before kissing him, enjoying his warm gaze. Once Norma dropped her lips to his, a sudden sense of familiarity and relief washed over the both of them. Her lips worked over his and she felt him moan quietly.

"Thank you for not dying." Norma pulled back, their faces barely inches apart.

"I couldn't leave you." He teased, kissing her lips again.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Norma whimpered, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay." Alex held her face in his warm palms. "It's not your fault, Norma."

"I just…I'm sorry Norman did this to you." Norma's voice laced with tears.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, his fingers gently brushing the bandage on her forehead.

"It's nothing, just a little cut." She brushed him off. "Never mind me, how are you feeling? Does that cut hurt? You were in surgery for a while."

"It doesn't hurt and I feel fine." Alex reassured her. "Where's Norman?"

Norma's eyes watered and her heart skipped a beat. "I don't know…" She cried.

"Hey, hey, calm down…" Alex murmured, "Lay down with me."

"What? No, you need to heal."

"I'll heal if you lay with me, please." He pleaded.

There was a glimmer in Alex's eyes that made her heart soar. After much hesitation, "Fine, but if it hurts, you better tell me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Alex chuckled.

Norma slowly and smoothly laid on the bed with him, on arm across his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Alex sighed, kissing her forehead. "Anyway, do you know where Norman is?"

"Not at all. He left after he did…you know…"

"They need to find him. He shouldn't be alone right now."

"I can't believe he did this to you." Norma muttered. "Do you think they'll find him?"

"I hope so. But Norma, when I get out of here and better, we need to talk to him. This is getting out of hand."

"I know…" She surrendered.

"I know you don't want to send him away and I understand that. Maybe if we both spoke to him about what he did…" Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

Norma realized that her son was getting more and more violent. And with her impending child, Norma would not risk that baby's life. "I understand…" She tucked her head under his chin.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Norma decided on when to tell Alex about her pregnancy. She feared that he wouldn't take it well, like Sam was when Norma told him she was pregnant with Norman. But the rational part of her knew Alex would be overjoyed. It was such a strange thought, being pregnant with Alex's child.

The thought of having a child at her age and under their circumstances. Bringing a baby into this mess could make things terribly worse.

"Alex…" Norma started.

"Mm?" Alex traced patterns on her arm with his fingers.

"I need-"Norma was cut off by the doctor walking in. Norma sat up, but still sat on the edge of the bed with Alex's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ah, Sheriff, you're awake!" Dr. Gregory smiled enthusiastically, his wrinkly face glowing. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great actually." Alex replied honestly.

"That's fantastic, according to your chart everything looks intact." Dr. Gregory set the chart down. "The police are here to speak with you about the incident."

"Oh, I'm not pressing any charges. I have no intentions of pressing any charges." Alex answered immediately. Norma turned her head to see Alex's warm eyes. She gave him a look of gratefulness.

Dr. Gregory's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Well alright, the police still need to speak with you. They'll be here any minute now, I just wanted to make sure everything concerning your health is going smoothly."

"Okay. And yes, I feel great." Alex concluded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there anything that we should worry about? Is his wound going to heal soon?" Norma asked.

"His wound should heal in about a week, it's going to be sensitive for a while. That means no strenuous activity for a few weeks."

"Good, good…" Norma smiled.

"Is this Alex Romero's room?" A knock on the door broke the discussion. Two officers and Deputy Lynn walked in.

"Yes, I was just leaving." Dr. Gregory walked out.

"Sheriff, how are you feeling?" Deputy Lynn asked concerned.

"I'm great." Alex smiled, tightening his grip around Norma's waist.

"That's good," Deputy Lynn cleared her throat. "We just have a few questions concerning the incident last night."

Alex nodded and Norma sat anxiously.

"Can you tell us what happened that night?"

Alex cleared his throat and felt Norma's hand glide into his. "Norma and I were having dinner at her house. We were having dinner and Norma excused herself to the restroom and as I put my plate away, I turned around and there was someone standing right in front of me. The face was covered with I think was a ski mask and he stabbed me right in the stomach. Then the person just left." Alex chose his words carefully.

"Did see anything that would-"Deputy Lynn was cut off.

"Look, I know all these questions so I'll save us all some time. I didn't get a chance to see anything that would give you clue to who it was. His eyes were dark brown, that's all I know." Alex explained.

"Okay, sir. Mrs. Bates, did you see anything?" Deputy Lynn pulled a note pad out.

"No, no not at all." Her voice was soft. "I came back from the bathroom and as you could imagine, I was terrified." Norma played along with the story. Alex had to admit, Norma was a fantastic liar. "I just can't imagine who would do this to him." Norma feigned sadness and gripped Alex's hand tight.

"And you didn't hear anyone come through the door?" One of the male officers asked.

"No, I went to the restroom upstairs." Norma answered quickly.

"Why would you use that bathroom?" He asked.

Norma shrugged, "I don't know," Norma scoffed, and "I just did."

"And when you came downstairs, was there any trace of someone entering or exiting?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Norma's heart beat fast.

"Why the hell are you interrogating her?" Alex's dominating voice cut in.

"I'm not interrogating her, sir. I just need to get some answers."

"She doesn't know anything, we don't know anything." Alex said. "Did you find any evidence or a knife or anything?"

"No, sir. There's nothing." Deputy Lynn's voice was disappointed.

"Okay, well I think we should let this go. You're probably not going to find anything and I'm fine. It's not even that bad." Alex said.

"You don't want to know who did this?" Deputy Lynn asked, her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Of course I would want to, but there is so much more you guys have to worry about." Alex dismissed.

"I don't think we can just let a case like this slide." The male officer cut in.

"I'm the sheriff, you listen to me. Let it go." Alex's voice was assertive.

The three officers stood in misunderstanding. "O-okay sir. Well, we hope you'll feel better."

"Thank you." Alex muttered as they walked out.

Once the door closed, Norma fell back lying on the bed. "Thank you, Alex." Norma dropped a kiss to his neck.

"Not a problem." Alex dropped his nose to her hair and inhaled her hair. Norma rested her eyes and dug her nose in his chest before her cell phone rang.

"Ugh…" Norma groaned as she sat up and reached for her phone. "Hello?" Her voice gentle.

_"Mom? Where are you?" Norman asked._

Norma's eyes widened as the sound of her son's voice. "Norman…" She trailed off. Her eyes caught Alex's confused gaze. "Honey, are you okay?"

_Norman chuckled, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_

"I don't know," Norma laughed nervously, "Why aren't you in school?"

_"Oh, we had the day off for teachers or something." Norman cleared his throat. "Where are you? I thought you were out last night with Alex, but you didn't come home at all. I tried calling you…"_

"Oh, Norman, I'm sorry. I was out with Alex last night and I must have left my phone in my car." Norma wracked her brain to find a lie to where she was. "We're in the city in our hotel room, we decided to get away for the night."

_Norman's hand curled into a fist. "Oh, you're in the city? That's nice."_

"Mm, I guess. It's different here, for sure." Norma giggled nervously once again. "Don't worry, I'll be home later today. You do whatever you want today, it's your day off."

_"Day off?" Norman chuckled. "Who's going to work the motel?"_

"Don't worry about motel, I have it covered. You just do what you want, okay?"

_"Okay, well, I'll see you soon, I hope."_

_"Yes, yes, of course. I love you, Norman."_

_"I love you too, mom." The line went dead._

"That was Norman?" Alex asked.

Norma limply put her phone down and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's fine." She whispered. "He has no idea what he did…"

"So he sounded alright? He's not hurt?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't think so. He doesn't have school today so I think he might be doing something with Emma."

"He doesn't have school?" Alex asked. "Then we need to get out of here and talk to him."

"What? Alex, you need to heal.

"I'm _fine,_ Norma." Alex stressed.

"No," Norma's voice stronger and assertive, "You need to lay here and relax while I sit here and feed you ice chips. Norman is fine, in fact he probably is better with us there."

Alex paused, knowing he would never win this fight. "You're going to feed me ice chips?"

A happy smile spread on Norma's face, "Of course, that's what the loving and supportive girlfriend does." Norma giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Ice chips are good." Alex chuckled. "And I also really need one thing, Norma."

"What?" Norma asked, concerned.

"I'm going to need you to kiss me." Alex smirked.

Norma laughed and shook her head. She leaned her head and brushed her lips against his. His lips were back to its usual warm feeling. Norma's hand traveled to his cheek and his hand held the back of her head, his fingers twirling in her hair.

Norma swallowed Alex's moan and the kiss became more intimate and intense. Suddenly, Norma shot up from the bed, a hand clasped over her mouth. Her hand quickly opened the door to the bathroom and retched in the toilet.

"Norma? Norma are you okay?" Alex sat up in bed.

Norma coughed, "Y-yeah, don't get up. I'm fine." Norma kept her head in the toilet and heaved in the toilet.

"Norma…"Alex sighed. He slowly rose out of bed, grimacing at the pain in his stomach. He didn't mind the pain, all he worried about was Norma.

"Alex! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Norma scolded, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Whatever. Are you okay? Did you get check out? Are you hurt?" Alex shot the questions out like a torpedo.

"No, no, I'm not hurt." Norma wiped her mouth as Alex slowly crouched down to Norma. "Alex, you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Would you stop asking about me? All I care about is you right now." Alex brushed a hair out of her face. "Are you sick?"

Norma froze, stuck in between lying and telling him that she was pregnant. "No, no I'm not sick, Alex."

"Well, if you're not sick, then maybe you should get checked out." Alex suggested.

"No, I don't think-"

"We're at a hospital, Norma. This is what they do for a living." Alex scoffed.

"But I'm fine, I think I smelled something weird. I don't know…"

"Smelled something? Would you please just see the doctor? For me, please, I'm really worried because you-"

"Alex, I'm not sick…" Norma grabbed both of his hands tightly. She looked into his concerned eyes and felt hear heart beat through her ear drums. Her breathing quickened and Alex noticed her nervousness.

"I'm pregnant, Alex, I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Really, your reviews are what powers me to write! I hope this chapter is amazing for you guys, it's a pretty important one. I'm pretty proud of it and I was so excited to write it! Since, I want this story to be as close to perfect as possible, I've been getting sooo much writer's block. I took someone's advice on how to deal with writer's block and music definitely helps! (Thank you to who suggested that, it was very helpful!) But another thing that gets me pumping in more writing, but different circumstances. If that sounds normal…lol. Anyways, if you guys have any one-shot ideas about Alex and Norma that you would like me to write, please let me know! I would looooove to write more!**

**So, this chapter didn't end on how I wanted it because it just has so much in it. But next chapter will be a big one, it's going to be a lot of Norma-Alex-Norman talking about everything.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

"_I'm pregnant, Alex, I'm pregnant."_

Norma held her breath so tight she feared she fall over. Her heart beat like a jackhammer. Her stunning blue eyes scanned Alex's shell shocked face. Alex's heart felt like a wave of uncertainty and fear.

"What?" Alex asked in a hushed whisper. Norma couldn't read his face and that made her even more nervous.

"Yeah." Norma answered, a small smile creeping up her face. Alex's eyes dropped to Norma's stomach.

"You're pregnant." Alex stated. Norma watched anxiously as Alex's hand rested on her stomach. Her heart fluttered once Alex's eyes met hers. "You're pregnant." A hesitant, wide smile was painted upon Alex's face.

Alex's smile reflected on Norma's face. It felt like a massive weight had been thrown off her shoulders. "Yeah, I am." She let out a hesitant chuckle. Alex's face seemed to relax a bit and Norma placed her hand upon his.

"Oh, Norma…" Alex chuckled before pulling Norma into a tight cut. Norma chuckled as Alex's arm wrapped around her middle tightly. "You're pregnant." Alex repeated after a while, holding Norma' face in his hands.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Norma laughed. Alex pulled her in for a kiss. "No, no, I have vomit breath." Norma pulled away.

"I don't care right now." Alex pulled her in a searing kiss that warmed both their hearts. After the kiss, Norma pulled back with tears in her eyes. A soft smile grew on Norma's face when she saw tears in Alex's eyes.

"You're happy, right? I mean I know that this is crazy and totally-"Norma stammered.

"Of course I'm happy, Norma." He answered, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "The timing is crazy and I don't really know what we're going to do, but honestly all I can think about is that you're pregnant. And that we're a going to have a baby together." Alex smiled wide.

Norma smiled so wide her face ached. The tears threatened to fall from her tears as she let out a short laugh, "We're having a baby together." Norma whispered.

"I love you." Alex declared, one hand resting on Norma's satiny soft cheek and the other resting on her flat stomach.

Norma's heart fluttered at the sincerity in Alex's voice. All she could see in his eyes was joy and love. "I love you too." She murmured, dropping her forehead to his.

"I'm guessing that's why you've been so sick." Alex reached over and ripped a piece of toilet paper off and gently wiped around her mouth. "I was worried."

"It's weird, it didn't even occur to me, I thought I just caught a bug or something." Norma shrugged.

"Did you feel the same way when you were pregnant with Norman and Dylan?" He asked softly.

"A little bit, but I didn't guess that I'd be pregnant. I wasn't as sick as I am now." Norma answered.

"Is that normal? Does that mean something's wrong?" Alex asked, his eyebrows knit together in concern and worry.

Norma laughed and placed a gentle palm on his cheek, "Alex, there's nothing to worry about. Every pregnancy is different."

"Sorry, I just… I don't want to mess this up, you know?"

"I get it, I get it." Norma dropped a kiss to his forehead. "Mm, how did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"With you, how did I get so lucky? If I would've told any other man I was pregnant, they would have jetted without a glance back." Norma scoffed. "I'm so happy that I have you…"

"Any man who would have left you would be an idiot. Norma, you mean so much to me and now… now I just… I'm very happy for you too." Alex murmured.

"Well, I think we covered how much we loved each other," Norma giggled, "You need to get back in bed." She stood up and flushed the toilet. "Come here." She bent down and helped Alex stand.

"Norma, Norma, I can stand up myself." Alex groaned. "You shouldn't be straining yourself."

"I believe the doctor told _you_ not to strain yourself," Norma answered, a sarcastic, playful tone in her voice, "And anyways, I'm not straining myself."

Alex stood with a frustrated huff of breath. He stood on his own, not wanting to make Norma lift him and carry too much. He hated feeling so weak and was determined to stand on his own two feet. "See, I can walk just fine." Alex said through gritted teeth.

Norma bit her lip as she watched Alex limp out of the bathroom. "Alex, you shouldn't be walking on your own…" She warned and rushed to his side.

"Norma…" He grunted in frustration. Norma lifted his left arm around her shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his middle.

"Oh be quiet! I'm not hurting myself or the baby." Norma reassured him as she helped him relax on the bed. Like her usual domestic self, she laid Alex's feet comfortably on the bed and pulled the sheets up. "Are you comfortable?" She asked as she repositioned his pillow for him.

"Yes, thank you." He looked up at her as she patted the blanket down by his feet. For some random reason, as he watched Norma care for him, Alex fell more deeply in love with her. Norma loved with all her heart and luckily for Alex, she loved him. "Hey," He reached for her hand.

"Mm?" She sat at the edge of the bed and entwined her hands with his.

"When did you find out?" He asked intrigued.

"After that morning you left, I just felt different. I went out to the store and bought a pregnancy test that afternoon. And I took it and there were two little plus signs." She smiled.

"Were you scared?"

"Of course I was, well at first. But then I kept thinking about you and for some reason I just felt like…like everything would be okay." Norma answered truthfully.

"That's good, Norma, you don't ever have to be scared like that again, okay? No matter what, I'm going to be here with you forever." He declared, squeezing Norma's hand.

Norma felt the wind get knocked out of her when she heard Alex's perfect words. She silently thanked the universe or God or whatever brought Alex to her. "Good," Norma whispered, "I'm going to need you through this, a lot."

"I'll be there, no matter what." Alex answered.

"Hey, since we're here, do you think you could see if we could do an ultra sound?" Norma asked hopefully.

"Definitely, they won't say 'no' to the sheriff." Alex chuckled.

"Of course, they wouldn't dare say 'no'." Norma chuckled back. "I'm going to get the doctor." She smiled, giddy like a child at a toy store.

"Okay." Alex pulled Norma in for a quick kiss and then watched her walk out of the room.

Once Norma was out of the room, Alex relaxed against the ben and covered his face with his hands. There was so much going on in his mind right now; Norman, his injury and now the baby. Of course, Alex was overjoyed to be a father, he was so excited and nervous. He was excited to be a first time father but at the same time he was terrified. Terrified that he would mess something up and lose Norma and their baby.

So much could happen with Norma, Alex shuddered with fear. Norma's home wouldn't be safe with Norman living there and Alex wouldn't risk it. Alex decided that he needed to take action to protect Norma and his baby at all costs. If anything happened with Norma or their baby, Alex feared he wouldn't live anymore. There simply would be nothing to live for anymore.

The words 'his baby' rang through his head like a song you couldn't stop humming. The thought of having a child with Norma was like a dream come true. The rational and realistic part of Alex dreaded that maybe he wouldn't be a good father. Or that he wouldn't be able to pursue his career with a baby and maybe…a wife. Alex knew that this was a miracle. It was like God or the universe was giving him a chance on a life he never imagined for himself.

"Sheriff, I hear that you're a father?" Dr. Gregory walked in with Norma trailing behind him, an eager grin on her face.

"I am." Alex smiled and watched Norma stride to sit next to him.

"Congratulations, I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you." Alex and Norma answered in unison.

"We were wondering since we're here, maybe we could take a look at the baby. You know, just an ultrasound, we'll set up an actual appointment here soon. But we're both just so excited." Alex explained all while that goofy, excited grin was on his face.

"Of course, of course. As you can see, we're not too busy of a hospital. And I fully understand the excitement, I remember when I found out I was going to be a father…" Dr. Gregory took his glasses off, his warm hazel eyes showing.

"Really? How many children do you have?" Norma asked.

"Two, but they're both all grown up with families of their own now." Dr. Gregory smiled. "But there's moments when I just look at them and remember so vividly when they were children." He cooed in nostalgia.

Norma smiled, "That's beautiful, doctor."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bates." Dr. Gregory put his glasses back on. "Anyhow, I'll get the ultrasound technician in here."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Gregory." Alex nodded as he walked out of the room.

Norma turned to Alex, a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "Did you hear him talking about his kids? His eyes just lit up…"

"You have that same light in your eyes when you talk about our baby."

"I do?" She asked.

"You do," He dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so excited." Norma smiled eagerly.

"Me too, are you nervous?"

"Extremely, but you're here so I'm okay." Norma answered.

"We're going to see our baby, Norma…"

….

Norma and Alex made their way to the ultra sound lab and Norma laid on the hospital bed. Of course, Alex was too stubborn to sit in a wheel chair and stood next to Norma.

"This is going to be cold…" The ultra sound technician smiled as she squirted the gel on Norma's flat stomach.

Norma sucked in a quick breath at the feel of the cold gel. Alex tightened his grip on Norma's hand when he heard her breath. "Are you okay?" He asked intently.

"Yeah, it was just cold." Norma chuckled. "You need to stop worrying so much."

"Is this your first?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Norma answered, not wanting to explain their circumstances.

"Ah, first time fathers are always overbearingly protective." The woman laughed.

Norma smiled back, but couldn't help but think about Sam when he was a 'first time father'. He was anything but protective.

Alex watched Norma's smile falter and he knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Hey," He gripped her hand and placed a hand on her cheek, "It's my job to protect you." He dropped a kiss to her lips.

Norma's eyes filled with happy tears and held his hand tighter. She smiled brightly and Alex's face reflected.

"Oh, it looks like we have something here." The woman said enthusiastically. "You see that, right there?" Her perfectly manicured nail pointed to a speck on the screen. "That's your baby."

Alex's heart fluttered as he stared at the screen. Tears formed in his eyes and tore his eyes away to look at Norma.

"Alex…" Norma murmured, tears falling from her eyes. "That's our baby."

"Oh, it's so beautiful…" Alex chuckled in awe.

"Our baby…" Norma murmured. She hadn't felt happiness like this in quite a while. The happiness grew knowing that Alex had truly cared and loved her, unlike the other men in her life.

Norma gazed at the speck that was her child on the screen. She couldn't believe that this was her and Alex's child.

"I love you." Alex planted a kiss on her lips, not caring that the ultrasound technician was in the same room. Alex tasted Norma's lips and a mix of salt from her tears.

Norma pulled back and stared at the screen.

"It looks like you are 8 weeks along and everything looks great." The woman wiped the gel off her stomach.

"There's nothing to worry about? Everything's good?" Norma asked as she sat up with Alex's hand on her lower back, anxiously anticipating the woman's answer.

"Everything is prefect, but I would like for you to schedule an appointment soon."

"We will, we'll definitely be in soon." Alex nodded, rubbing Norma's back.

"Great, it was very nice meeting you." She shook Norma and Alex's hands. "Congratulations." She walked out of the room.

"We just saw our baby, Alex…" Norma said in awe.

"Our perfect baby…" Alex dropped a kiss to her forehead.

Norma smiled brightly up at him, "Our baby is perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Here's this chapter, things will get more heated and intense on coming chapters, so buckle up.**

**!Enjoy!**

…**.**

"Alex, you should be in a wheelchair." Norma huffed as they walked out of hospital.

It was the next morning and Alex's persuasive and stubborn attitude convinced the doctor that he was healthy enough to go home. He claimed he felt fine, but as they walked to the car, Alex's arm was slung around Norma's shoulder.

"Wheelchairs are for immobile people and I can walk." Alex explained in a quick breath.

"You can walk?" Norma asked. "I don't think you can walk by yourself."

"Yes I can."

"Oh really?" Norma maneuvered herself so Alex was standing by himself. "Go ahead, walk."

Alex looked up at Norma's challenging expression. Her lips were curled in a smug smile and she crossed her arms. "Fine." He grunted. With one step, he felt pressure in his abdomen. Alex sucked in a breath and steeled himself, glaring at Norma, "See? I can walk."

Norma watched Alex take a few more steps and watched as he masked his pain. "Oh you're such liar!" Norma scoffed playfully. "C'mon, I'd like to get home before I'm 80." Norma wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Just get me to the car and I'll be able to drive." Alex said as he walked with Norma.

"You're joking right?" Norma asked, her eyebrows up in disbelief. "You can barely walk and you want to drive a car?"

"Norma," Alex huffed, "Once I sit, I'll be fine. You must be exhausted, did you sleep at all?"

"Don't change the subject! I can drive, I'm totally capable of driving. Pregnancy doesn't make me incompetent, you know that right?" Norma asked.

"I know, I know, I just…" Alex stuttered.

"I know you worry, but you have to try not to. Driving is 100% okay for me, and I'm not even showing, the baby's the size of kidney bean!" Norma exclaimed as she opened the car door.

"Kidney bean?" Alex chuckled. He leaned against the car and held her face gently in his hands. "I know I can be a bit much, but I just want you safe."

Norma smiled, _I've never heard that before_, she thought. "I know, I love you." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you too."

….

Norma pulled up at the house and sat in the car for a moment, her hand tightly entwined with Alex's. "I don't know if we should talk to him…" Norma sighed.

"Norma, we have to. You know we have to." Alex reassured her.

"I know, I know…" She held her head in her free hand. "I just don't want him to rage like he did when he did this to you." Norma gestured to Alex's stomach.

"He won't, we'll both talk to him. Just about him, not our relationship." Alex explained, opening his car door. "Are you ready?"

Norma sighed, "Mm, yeah…" She smiled when he dropped a kiss to the top of her hand before climbing out of the car.

Alex toughened himself and sucked in the pain, not wanting to worry Norma. He walked over next to her and grabbed her hand, "It's going to be okay." He smiled.

"Do you need help?" Norma asked as they reached the steps.

"No, no, I'm fine." Alex smiled reassuringly.

After climbing the stairs, Norma opened the house door and was welcomed by the sound of the television. "Norman, honey?" Her voice rang throughout the house.

Alex closed the door behind them and followed Norma to the living room. He dropped to the couch and almost immediately Norma tended to him.

"Do you need a pillow? Are you thirsty?" Norma asked, leaning over him to fix the couch cushion.

"No, I'm okay-"

"Mother?" Norman ran down the stairs, a grin on his face.

"Norman!" She exclaimed, scurrying towards the stairs and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Oh, honey…"

Norman felt his heart warm as he was in his mother's embrace. Alex sat and watched uncomfortably as Norma and Norman embraced each other. Norman glanced up and saw Alex sitting on the couch, watching him.

"Mother, what is he doing here?" He asked as they pulled away. Norman's voice wasn't angry, it just seemed confused.

"Norman," Norma pulled back and held Norman's face in her hands. "Let's sit down."

Norman's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as Norma led Norman in the living room.

"Hi Norman." Alex nodded at him.

"Hello Sheriff Romero." Norman smiled in a friendly manner.

"Call me Alex, please."

"Honey, sit down." Norma said as she sat down on the chair next to Norman. She reached over to Norman and held his hand tightly. "Norman, do you remember where you were last night?"

Norman sat for a minute, "I believe I was with Emma that night. We went out to dinner up at that diner in town."

"After that, when Emma dropped you off back here." Norma added.

"I don't remember, I think I just went up to bed." Norman replied. "Why? What happened?"

Norma eyed Alex, her eyes glistening with tears. Alex gave her a reassuring look, "Norman, your mother and I were having dinner that night. You came home and you had a knife in your hand." Alex swallowed. "Norman, you attacked me."

Norman let out a confused chuckle, "I attacked you?"

"It's not funny, Norman." Norma said in a gentle, soothing tone.

"I think I would remember if I had attacked a man, Mom." Norman muttered.

"Honey, do you remember what we talked about? Do you remember your blackouts?" She asked, her hand tightening in his.

Norman swallowed and his body shook, remembering that day in the woods. "My blackouts…" He murmured. He bit his lower lip and glanced up at Norma. "I attacked him?" He whispered.

"Yes, honey, you did…" Her voice was quiet and comforting.

Norman looked up at Alex who wore a calm face. "Norman, I understand that what happened that night wasn't you. I know that these blackouts totally change you and you have no control over it. I'm not blaming you, Norman, for anything. I just want this home to be safe especially now with-"

Norma's eyes widened and she quickly added in, cutting Alex off. "Especially now that Alex will be around more." Alex's confused eyes glanced up at Norma. She shook her head discreetly, hoping Alex would spill anything about her pregnancy. "We worry about you, Norman. And I get that me having a relationship so openly around you is difficult for you. And that may be my fault, but I need you to understand that Alex isn't going anywhere."

"It's not your fault, mother. If he treats you right and makes you happy, I don't think I have a problem." Norman answered.

"I care for your mother so much, Norman. I would never hurt her in any way, at all. I want her to be happy and I also want you to be happy and I will do anything for the both of you." Alex added in. Norma couldn't help but smile as she listened to Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex…" Norman said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just don't want my blackouts are, you know?" Norman's voice shook with tears in his eyes.

"Honey, honey, no one's blaming you. At all." Norma moved so she sat on the arm of Norman's chair. She held his face in her hands, wiping her son's tears with her fingers. "I just… don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" Norman asked.

"Norman, your blackouts are getting more violent. You attacked Alex in his motel room and me…"

Norman looked up, his heart breaking, thinking about harming his mother. "I did?" He whispered.

"You did…" Norma whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm fine though, you don't worry about me."

"Mother, what is wrong with me?" Norman asked, looking up at her, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh, Norman…" Norma hugged Norman in an intimate hug. Norma could feel Norman shake from his sobs. Norma's heart broke at the sound of his broken cries. "Shh, honey, breathe…" Norma whispered in his ear.

Alex sat on the couch and watched Norma and Norman. He finally understood what Norman Bates was going through. His blackouts totally change his personality; he changed into a different person. And now, watching Norman breakdown in his mother's arms, Alex felt sympathy for the young boy. He never asked for this. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

"Norman, look at me, please." Norma's voice was unsteady from her tears. Norman pulled back and Norma held his head in her hands. "Whatever happens, you remember that I will always be here for you. No matter what."

Norman sniffled, his tears subsiding. "I love you, mom."

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you too." She kissed his cheek and then the corner of his mouth.

Norma pulled away and wiped the remainder of Norman's tears. "It's okay, it's okay…" Norma whispered.

Norma kissed her son's head before sitting next to Alex. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked, placing her hand on his leg.

"I'm okay, just a little tired." He answered. "I think I'm just going to head back to my room and rest."

"Oh no, Alex just lay upstairs in my room." Norma added. "C'mon, I'll help you."

Norman watched as Norma helped Alex stand up. He had never seen Alex weak or depend on anyone, especially his mother. Alex stood with a huff and steadied himself by holding himself up by Norma's arm.

"I can walk by myself, could you get me a glass of water, please?" Alex asked as he staggered to the stairs.

"Of course, I'll be up in a minute." She dropped a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Okay." Alex walked away.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to him…" Norman sighed as he followed Norma to the kitchen.

"Norman, Alex is a tough man." She chuckled. "He'll be fine soon."

"I know, but it's my fault…" Norman sat at the table as Norma fixed Alex a glass of water.

"Honey, I want you to stop thinking about this. I'm sorry we brought it up, but I don't want you to ponder about this all day." Norma explained.

"How can I not?"

"Just remember that it's not you." She set the glass down and stood in front of him. "That's not you, you've never wanted to hurt anyone." She rubbed his cheek.

"I've never wanted to hurt you, mother. I can't believe I did." Norman shook his head.

Silently, Norma draped her arms over his shoulders and Norman wrapped his arms around Norma's waist. He basked in his mother's embrace and inhaled her familiar scent. Her fingernails massaged the back of Norman's head and her touch made his eyes close and sigh in pleasure.

"I'm alright, I'm okay…" She murmured. "It's already forgotten." Norma pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"You better bring that water up to him," Norman chuckled, "I'll be fine. Don't you worry."

...

"Are you comfortable?" Norma walked into her bedroom where Alex was laying.

"Yes, your bed has always been very comfy." Alex answered with a grin on his face.

"Good," Norma giggled, "Here, I have your water." She kneeled on the bed next to him and handed him the glass.

"Oh, thank you." He sighed gratefully and sat up. As he the cool liquid glided down his throat, he felt Norma crawl behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

"You okay?" She whispered in his ear before dropping a kiss to his neck.

"That went better than I expected." Alex answered.

"He took it very well." Her hands began to work through the knots in his shoulders.

"You didn't tell him you were pregnant…" Alex said in a questioning voice. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as Norma's hands worked.

"I felt like we were putting a lot on his plate. I didn't know how he would take it." She answered.

Alex was silent, relishing in Norma's touch. "How are you? Feeling sick at all?"

"No, I feel okay right now." Norma said, "Relax, don't worry. Let me do this for you." She whispered in his ear as her hands intensified on his shoulders.

"Mm…" He moaned and closed his eyes. Alex focused on the movement Norma's fingers made. Goosebumps flared all over him as he felt Norma's lips on the sensitive skin on his neck. "Norma…" Her lips worked over his skin and near his ear.

"Alex…" She murmured before turning his head up towards her. His eyes were so convivial and warm as they gazed upon her. Her fingers massaged the back of his head as he crashed lips on hers. The kiss became intense quickly, her lips got more firm.

"W-wait…" Norma pulled away, "No strenuous activity, remember?"

"Damn it…" He sighed.

"Cuddling isn't strenuous though." Norma smiled before crawling next to him.

"It isn't." He flirted as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Norma laid down and watched as he took off his button down to reveal another black t shirt. "Do you only where black t shirts?" Norma giggled as he laid next to her.

"What?" He asked, pulling her into a spoon with her head resting on his chest. "You don't like my black t shirts?"

"I love your black t shirts…" Norma chuckled. She sighed comfortably, feeling content in his arms. His body always seemed warm to her yet she couldn't help but think how cold his skin was that night when he was asleep.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he felt Norma shiver.

"I am, I just…" She trailed off. "I just thought about last night when you were asleep. You had just gotten out of surgery and I was waiting for you to wake up. You were so cold…"

"I'm here now, and I'm never leaving again." Alex kissed her head. "You're never getting rid of me." He chuckled.

"Good," She giggled, resting her chin on his chest so she could see his eyes, "'Cause we're definitely going to need you."

"We…" Alex sighed in happiness.

"I still can't believe it…" She murmured in awe.

….

Norman had decided to stay home today, it was a Saturday afternoon and he was ready to relax. As he walked up the stairs, he could hear his mother's infectious laugh and Alex's warm chuckle. He felt goose bumps flare at Norma's laugh. There was something about his mother that just intrigued him more than just a mother/son relationship.

He collapsed on his bed and relaxed. The wall was too thin and the vent was right next to Norma's bed, giving him the perfect audio to Alex and Norma's conversation.

….

"A baby, Alex…" She laughed, unable to comprehend that she was carrying Alex Romero's child. "We're having a baby.

"I'm going to be a dad…" Alex sighed.

….

_A baby? _Norman thought. His mother was pregnant? With Alex's child?

Norman sat up from his bed and crouched down to see through to Norma's room. The wall had a slight hole in it, giving Norman a view of his mother's room.

His heart thumped faster and faster when he saw his mother stand next to the bed. She let out a sultry giggle and her dress dropped to the floor, pooling at her feet. His vision blurred when he saw her panties drop also. Norman's eyes watered from staring at the skimpy, red lacy panties that pooled at his mother's feet.

"_I thought the doctor said, 'no strenuous activity'." _Alex's voice was flirty.

"_Oh, all you have to do is relax…" _Norma murmured in the most seducing voice she could. Norman's heart thumped faster and faster, through his ears and his palms sweated as Norma's feet disappeared. She must've gotten on the bed, Norman thought.

Norman could hear the sounds of lips smacking and moans coming from both of them. Norma's sultry whimper mixed with Alex's moans. Norman knew he should move away, but his feet were frozen.

"_Norma… yes…"_

Norman stood up and quickly moved away from the wall, unable to listen anymore. He couldn't be there, in that house anymore, knowing what was going on. He quickly grabbed his jacket and jetted out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17- I LOVE YOU ALL (

**Hi! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I've had a lot of personal things going on in my life right now so I'm going to apologize in advance for my slow updating. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I just don't have the time right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to update as much as I can.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to give you guys something. As always, please leave me some feedback, it would really make me happy.**

**Enjoy, darlings!**

Norma was sitting on her bed with Alex's head resting in her lap. She dawned her blue robe and her hair was in a tangled mess, from Alex's passionate hands. He had been exhausted after their recent encounter and Norma traced the soft skin on his face. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door slamming shut.

She slowly sat up, resting Alex's head back on the pillow. As Norma crept down the stairs, the evening sun gave an orange glow to the living room.

"Norman, are you hungry? I'm about to make dinner." Norma said as she walked into the living room. Norman was pacing back and forth with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. "Norman?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

Norman flinched at her touch and she withdrew her hand quickly. "Do you have something you would like to tell me? Some vital informational that I should know about?"

"What are you talking about Norman?" Norma asked as she tightened her robe around her, sensing what Norman was asking about.

"When were you going to tell me, huh? Were you going to tell me once it was born?" He spat, inching closer to her face.

The same intimidating look graced upon her son's face and it terrified her to her very core. "How did you find out?" Her voice was quiet and barely audible, a distinct opposite of Norman's domineering tone.

"It doesn't matter how I found what matters is that you didn't tell me!" Norman shouted.

"Norman, please calm down, I just found out only-" Norma's voice was weak and wobbly, much like her stance.

"Don't tell me to calm down, mother! Your decisions impact other people, not just you, you know that right? What about me? Were you going to forget about me one you had the baby?" Norman gripped her wrist and held tight as Norma tried to pull away.

"Norman stop it!" Norma's voice transformed into a more stern tone. "Let go of me!"

"A baby, mother? Are you crazy? You can't raise a baby right now!" Norman shouted, his hands keeping a steady grip on her wrists.

Norma's hearing and vision blurred, _you can't raise a baby,_ she thought. She heard that so many times from Sam and it terrified her that her own Norman reminded her of abusive and ruthless Sam. "Yes, I can Norman! Let go!" She shrieked and pulled her hands away.

"No, you can't mother," Norman snickered as Norma backed away from him. Both of them weren't aware of Alex's presence behind them. "You certainly cannot raise a baby! You can't even take care of yourself, you have George beating you up and Dylan walking all over you. You're blind! Don't you see Alex is just taking advantage of you? He's just using you for-"

"Norman, stop it!" Alex yelled, his tone dominating and loud. He walked closer to Norma, a hand resting on her lower back. His heart stopped for a moment when he took in Norma's devastated face. Tears filled her eyes and some sneaked their way down her cheek. Her eyes met his and Norma immediately knew that what Norman was yelling about was completely untrue. Norma bit her lip to try to disguise her tears when Alex stood in front of her.

"You need to calm down, Norman." Alex's voice was soft. "This isn't you, remember that."

"Why are you even here? You don't live here! You're not my father!" Norman shouted.

"I know I'm not your father. But you cannot speak to your mom that way, at all." Alex said in a biting tone that was as dark as Norman's.

"I can speak to her however I want." Norman's voice shook with anger. Norma shivered at the tone of his voice and the blackness in his eyes. She reached for Alex's hand and he welcomed her grasp with a tight squeeze.

"Norman, honey, listen to me." Norma murmured. "Everything is alright, this baby is a new beginning for all of us." She watched as Norman's eyes gradually lightened. "The baby is a miracle and we would like to share it with you." Norma let go of Alex's hand and walked closer to Norman.

"What about me, mother?" Norman's voice was calmer.

Norma laid her hands on Norman's cheeks, "Nothing is going to happen to you, you will always be my son and no one is ever going to take that away." She dropped a kiss to the side of his mouth. "I love you, Norman. I will always love you."

Norman closed his eyes as Norma pulled him into a hug. She felt Norman's body relax in her arms and she let out a grateful sigh. "I love you too, mom."

"Now, what do you want for dinner?"

….

Dinner was made shortly after the 'conversation' between the three of them. Norma had asked to Alex to join her and Norman for dinner which he obliged gratefully.

"I still can't believe you're having a baby." Norman chucked at the dinner table. He had no recollection of the conversation with Norma and Alex, just that he knew Norma was pregnant.

"I can't either, trust me." Norma laughed also.

Alex's hand crept to Norma's thigh under the table, "I'm happy though. So happy."

"I just have a mix of happiness and nervousness right now. I don't think the realization has kicked in yet." Norma said, her hand resting upon Alex's.

"Do you feel different?" Norman asked.

"Yeah, I feel…pregnant. I have that flutter feeling I had when I was pregnant with you." She answered.

Norman smiled, "I'm really happy for you," He stood up with his plate, "For the both of you."

"Thank you, Norman. I really appreciate it." Alex smiled.

"I'm going to head to bed," Norman put his plate in the sink before dropping a kiss to Norma's head, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey." Norma watched as he walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked instantly, reaching gently for her wrist.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much." Norma answered as Alex examined her hand.

Alex sighed, "Good, that's good. Norma, I don't how I feel about this…"

"About what? About Norman?"

"Yes, I can't keep living in fear that he's going to attack you when I'm not here." He explained.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do. I'm doing everything I can do, I can calm him down. You saw that." Norma said angrily as she stood up from the table with her plate in his hand.

"You're not doing everything you can, Norma!" Alex scoffed in a frustrated and exasperated tone. "He cannot be here, it is not safe for you or the baby."

"He is my son, Alex!" Norma shouted.

"And what about the baby? That's your child too, it's my child! This is our baby and I don't feel comfortable with you living here with Norman being as uncontrollable as he is." Alex stood up from the table. "You don't understand, Norma. I love you and I care about you. If anything were to happen to you or our baby, I don't know what I would do…"

Norma leaned against the kitchen sink and took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. "I know you do, I know…" She sniffled, holding her forehead in her hand. "I can do this, Alex. He's my son and I can control him."

Alex scoffed, collapsing on the kitchen chair and held his face in his hands. "I don't know what you want, Norma…" He paused, "I just…I don't know."

"I love you, Alex." Norma stated. "I love you and I trust you. You have to trust me with this. He's my _son._" She stressed the word.

Alex sighed and stood up to walk towards Norma. "I'm sorry," Alex wrapped his arms around Norma in a tight hug, "I love you too." He murmured in her ear.

Norma hugged him snugger and dug her nose in his neck. "I'll make you a compromise." She pulled away, but her arms still around his neck. "If Norman threatens this baby, I'll look into…help for him."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Alex placed a hand on her cheek and Norma sighed at the warmth he radiated. She initiated the kiss; it was a slow, intimate kiss. Alex's lips worked over her lustrous lips and her tongue drove into his warm cavern.

"I have a question for you…" Norma pulled away, her voice raspy from the kiss.

"And what would that be?"

"Since you worry endlessly and have no house," Norma smirked, "Would you like to move in?"

Alex smiled and dropped his forehead to hers, "I would love to."

….

It was a few weeks later and so far, everything had been going smoothly. Norman was exceeding in school and his temper had been moderately controlled, Alex was fully recovered and back at work. Norma was about 12 weeks pregnant now giving her the tiniest bump. Alex and she decided to keep the pregnancy hidden until Norma was fully showing.

Alex had been working a lot considering he was off for a few days. And of course, he had to make up for the time he lost. All of his things had been moved into Norma's house. Norman had taken Alex's moving in very well, surprisingly. It may be because Norman had noticed how happy Norma was when Alex was around. Or it may be because for once in his life, Norman had felt safe.

Norma was pushing the maid cart around the motel and stopped at Annie's door from the commotion she heard. The voices were muffled, but Norma could recognize that one was a distinct male voice and a female voice, most likely Annie's.

The door swung open and Norma scuttled away from the door, her back hitting the wall. Her heart stopped when she recognized the man who walked out of the motel room. His smirk was spine tingling and his eyes were murky.

"Norma! What a pleasure!" Caleb exclaimed, his hand shutting the door.

"You cannot be here." Norma muttered, backing away from her brother.

"I just had some business to take care of." He explained as he stood in the doorway.

"Never come back here!" Norma shouted, her hand pushing his shoulder roughly.

Caleb was quick enough and snatched Norma's fragile hand in his much larger one. "Uh, uh, uh," Caleb clicked his tongue. "Remember the last time you hit me? Remember how you paid for it?"

Norma shuddered in fear and tried to pull her hand away. "I hate you." She spat in a forceful tone.

Caleb pulled her closer, Norma could feel his breath on her face. "No you don't." Caleb said.

"Let go of me, Caleb!" She shrieked, pulling her hand away swiftly.

Caleb pushed Norma by her shoulders against Annie's motel room door. "I don't want to hurt you, Norma, you know I never wanted to. What happened between you and me in the past was consensual, right?" He muttered in Norma's ear.

"No, it wasn't." Norma said angrily, her voice laced with tears.

"Yes it was, you know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Get the hell off me! I hate you!" Norma shrieked as she shoved him away. Annie's door swung open causing Caleb to back away.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Annie shouted as she emerged from the room.

Norma straightened her shirt and wiped the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. Her eyes darted to Annie's face and she drew an intake of breath when she noticed the large bruise on her cheek. "Annie, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Annie mumbled. "Get out of here now!" She shouted angrily, turning to Caleb.

"What are you going to do? You're going to make me?" He asked.

"I'll call the cops. Yeah, Norma's dating the sheriff, so I wouldn't fuck around with us." Annie spat.

Norma's blood ran cold when Caleb's piercing eyes bore into hers. "Your boyfriend?" He snickered. "Norma here found a boyfriend."

"Leave now or I will call him." Norma stepped up to him, her face brutal.

Caleb stood right in front of Norma for a moment before turning to look at Annie. "You get me my money by tomorrow." He spat.

Norma watched as Caleb stalked away from the motel. Her breathing evened as Caleb drove away in his beat up car.

"Annie, your face…" Norma sighed.

"It's fine, just forget about it…" Annie muttered under her breath.

"How do you know him? Why are you involved with him?" Norma asked.

"It's a business thing...it doesn't concern you." She said before closing the door.

Norma stood outside Annie's motel room, a hand dropping to her stomach. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat to try to hide her fears away.

Caleb was back and Norma was terrified.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, 43 wonderful, heart-warming reviews! Thank you so much, I appreciate every single one of them. If I could thank every single one of you with a hug, I soo would. It helps me and boosts me reading your guys' reviews. I love hearing how you guys enjoy this story as much as I do. And to those who give me suggestions, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hahahah, you really get my brain thinking. Please, if you have any more suggestions or ideas, let me know! Sorry this chapter is kinda short! I've been doing volleyball conditioning all this week so I'm super tired and sore. And of course, I have personal problems like everyone else and I don't wanna bore you guys with that. **

**So without further ado, here's chapter 18!**

**P.S. WHO ELSE IS SUPER DUPER EXCITED FOR COMIC CON FRIDAY?! I'm sooo ready for some Vera\Nestor pics! **

**Enjoy! **

Norma sat impatiently in the motel office later that day. Her nervous fingers tapped incessantly on the laptop in front of her. She wanted to know why Alex was back and what he had to do with Annie. Did Caleb give her that bruise on her face?

Her hand drifted to her stomach and an uncertain smile graced her face. Even though she was terrified and frustrated, her baby always made her smile. Surprisingly, Norma's stomach grew in size even though she was barely 13 weeks. She noticed her clothes had begun to be a bit snugger, but of course, being her stubborn self, she decided to not buy maternity clothes just yet. Alex had been amazing so far, driving out in the middle of the night for a fast food craving for Norma. In fact, Alex had called her a few minutes ago and said he would be home soon.

Deciding that she was too worried and a bit too nosey, she made her way to Annie's room with a hesitant hand on her stomach. Her other hand gently knocked on the door. After a while, no one came to door. She leaned against the door with her ear to it. Norma heard sniffling and a light sob and immediately she slowly opened the door.

"Annie?" Norma murmured, creeping into the room.

The bathroom door was half opened and Norma could see Annie leaning against the bathtub.

"Annie?" Norma asked again as she opened the door. Annie's head snapped up and her hands instantly wiped the tears that streaked down her face.

"Why are you here?" Annie's voice was wobbly.

Norma crouched down, a gentle hand resting on Annie's bruised cheek. What Norma was not expecting was a cut on the side of her face, almost down her cheek. "Oh, honey, did he do this to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annie sat up and leaned against the bathroom sink and examined her cheek, "I fell…"

"Why are you involved with him? He's not a good person to do business with, he's not a good person period." Norma slowly arose from her knees.

"How do you know him?" Annie asked.

Norma stood quietly for a moment and rested a lenient hand on her small bump. "He's my brother…"

Annie turned to Norma, a shocked look on her face. "That dick is your brother?" She scoffed.

"Families are crap, but he is."

Annie chuckled, "I agree with you on that."

"Now can you tell me what happened to your face?" Norma asked, her eyes softening.

Annie paused and walked out of the bathroom then sat on the edge of her bed. "I lived in New Jersey with my parents 'til I was 16. I traveled from car to car with strangers for like a year…"

Norma had made her way to Annie's bed and sat next to her.

"There were some real nice people that I met, but most of them were nasty. A lot of them would like, you know, take advantage of me. They'd take advantage of how desperate I was and they knew that I would do anything for them to drive me." Annie swallowed a lump in her throat. Norma noticed the pained expression on the young girl's face as she talked.

"Anyways, I got into some bad shit on the road. Smoked a whole bunch of crap and drank like there was no tomorrow." Annie scoffed, wiping a tear that fell from her eye. "When I got here, I needed weed, like really bad. I bought some cigarettes from that gas station at the end of the street and I bumped into Caleb. He bummed a cigarette off from me and we started talking. We sat out in front of that gas station for hours, talking about random stuff. He pulled out a blunt and asked me if I wanted some. Ever since then, I'd get my stuff from him. My last batch was too much and I only paid him half of it so he was here, asking for his money."

"And he did this to you?" Norma asked in a soft voice, her gentle hand dropped to her cheek

Annie remained silent as Norma brushed some hair out of the young girl's face. Annie nodded and Norma noticed tears leaking out of her vivid green eyes.

"Oh, come here…" Norma sighed as she pulled Annie into her arms. Surprisingly, Annie did not flinch away; she happily hugged Norma back.

Annie collapsed in Norma's arms and felt a soothing wave wash over her body as Norma's hand rubbed her back. Annie's mother lived in New Jersey and she did not get along with her mother, at all. Annie's mother was a mess, an even more mess than Annie. She would be out almost every night and come home the next day.

"It's okay, he won't be coming around here anymore." Norma whispered in Annie's ear. After a few minutes to contain herself, Annie sat up from Norma's embrace and gave her a half grin.

"Sorry, I don't usually cry this much."

"No, no, it's alright, don't worry," Norma wiped a tear from her cheek, "Come up to the house so I can clean up that cut."

"You don't need to do that, Mrs. Bates." Annie said, inching away from her.

"Yes I do, and call me Norma." Norma sat up from the bed and grabbed Annie's hand. "It'll only be a moment, I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Annie smiled gratefully, but a hesitant look filled her eyes. She shook off the uncomfortableness and let Norma lead her to the house.

….

"You know my son is about your age." Norma said as she opened the first aid kit.

"Oh, that kid that's always around here," Annie chuckled, "Yeah, he seems pretty cool."

"Do you see him around at school much?"

"Yeah, but he's always with that girl with the tubes in her nose. I always see her around here, but I forget her name." Annie bit her lip as Norma dabbed the alcohol filled cotton ball on her cheek.

"Emma," Norma said, "She's a good girl. Does Norman talk to other kids at school?"

"Er not so much. But everyone is pretty cool with him." Annie shrugged.

Alex walked into the kitchen still in his police uniform. His eyes scanned Norma then Annie.

"Hi honey." Norma smiled up at him as she opened the Neosporin.

"Hi." Alex said in a hesitant voice as he dropped a kiss to her head. He could feel Annie's nervous eyes trained on him.

Norma cleared her throat, "Annie took a nasty fall on the gravel and got this cut. I needed to clean it up before it got infected." She explained and gave a discreet smirk to Annie.

Alex listened to Norma as he poured himself a glass of water. "Of course you had to clean it." Alex chuckled. "That looks pretty bad. Are you okay?" He asked Annie.

"Yeah I'm fine." Annie muttered.

The shrill of the telephone interrupted before anyone could speak. Norma wiped her fingers and sat up to get the phone. "I'll finish up in a sec." She smiled to Annie. "Hello?"

"_Norma,"_ Caleb murmured and Norma could almost hear his smirk, _"That bitch tell you what I need from her?"_

Norma froze at her stance, her hand limply holding the phone. She sucked in an intake of breath, "How did you get this number?"

Alex's head snapped up at the tone of Norma's fearful tone. Annie's palms became sweaty and she could hear her heart beat through her ear, knowing exactly who was on the other side of the phone.

"_It doesn't matter, I'm sure she told you." Caleb growled. "If I don't get my $2,000 dollars in a week, I not only will mess with that bitch, I'll mess with you too."_

Norma felt her heart race. "You can't do that. You cannot come back here."

Alex walked closer to Norma and rested a hand on her lower back, "Who is that?" He murmured in her ear.

Norma's horror-filled eyes moved up to Alex, "Caleb…" She whispered, seeking warmth in Alex's arms.

"_Who are you talking to? You better not be talking to anyone about this." _

"You sit down and give me the phone." Alex ordered gently and softly took the phone from her hands.

Norma's breathing quickened and she slowly retreated to the seat next to Annie.

"Was that him?" Annie asked quickly, in a hushed voice.

Norma nodded silently and rested a hand on her small bump, not caring if Annie noticed. Norma eyed Alex intently as he put the phone to his ear with a fuming expression on his face.

"Why the hell are you calling this house?" Alex's voice was as hard as steel.

"_This is my sister's house. Who the hell is this? Is this Norma's new boy to for the month?" _Caleb snickered.

"Norma's life is none of your business. Don't ever, e_ver_, call back here again, do you understand?" Alex growled, his teethe gritting in annoyance.

"_Ah, so you are the new boyfriend. Well, let me tell you something, no one ever fucks around with me without a consequence."_

"I don't think you understand what I'm capable of."

"_Ooh, is that supposed to scare me?" Caleb sneered. "I don't think you know what I'm capable of. Norma told you about her childhood, right?"_

Alex's hand balled into a tight fist, unable to control his anger. "I swear if you ever touch or even look at Norma again, I will not hesitate to kill you, you son of a bitch."

Caleb chuckled on the other side of the phone. _"I just want my money by the end of the week and maybe I won't do anything to your beloved Norma. If I don't get it, she's the one that's going to pay."_

The line went dead.

Alex slammed the phone back to its place and angrily stalked out of the kitchen.

"Alex! Where are you going?!" Norma shouted as she followed him. Annie, feeling out of place and uncomfortable, decided to stay seated at the kitchen table.

"He threatened you. He's not getting away with this." Alex growled as he climbed up the stairs with Norma at his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Norma asked in a tearful voice.

"I'm going to handle it, that's what I'm going to do," Alex said as he entered their bedroom, digging through his drawer, "What money was he talking about anyway?"

Norma sniffled and wiped a tear, "Annie owes him money for some pot she bought from him."

"Why the hell are you involved in this then?" Alex muttered in a frustrated voice.

"It's not like I meant to, Alex!" Norma shouted, sensing Alex's frustration. "I was just trying to help her."

"You can't help everyone Norma!" Alex shouted, his voice vibrating in Norma's ears, "You just can't! You have to think before you act. It's not just you, you have to worry about, we have a baby on the way too!"

"Of course I know that!" Norma yelled. "I didn't ask for this and it's not my fault that my brother is a dick! How could you even say anything like that?!"

Alex dropped to the bed with an exasperated sigh. "I didn't mean that. I'm just stressed, Norma. I hate that he's back and I hate how he makes you feel."

Norma sighed a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes and sat next to Alex. "I hate how he makes me feel too." She whispered.

Alex kept quiet for a moment before draping his arm around Norma's shoulders. "You don't worry, okay? I'll handle this." He murmured in her ear before dropping a kiss to the side of her ear.

"Don't do anything that will hurt you. Please." Norma said, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I won't, I promise." Alex answered, holding her close. "I'm sorry for saying that, about the baby."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Norma smiled up at him. "What did he say on the phone?" She whispered.

Alex cleared his throat, "He said that I don't know what he's capable of and what he can do. And what…what he did to you in the past." He struggled to finish the last part.

Norma shivered and her heart skipped a beat. "I hate him." She whispered.

"I know, I do too." Alex nudged her head up and held Norma's face in his hands. "I love you."

Norma smiled before a few tears fell from her eye, "I love you too."

Norma's eyes closed as Alex's satiny lips touched hers. His kiss was so soft and gentle, much different from most of the kisses they shared. She relished in the way his lips worked over hers and how masculine he tasted.

"We should go downstairs and talk to Annie." Alex pulled back, his hands still holding Norma's face.

"Yeah." Norma smiled. Alex stood up from the bed with Norma's hand in his.

Once they were downstairs, Annie was in the same place they had left her. "Everything still fucked up?" Annie scoffed.

"I'm going to handle it," Alex explained as he pulled a chair out for Norma to sit, "I'll handle everything. I don't want you both to worry at all. He's not going to be coming around here anymore."

Norma sighed as Alex's hands worked ever-so-gently on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Annie, everything is going to be good." She reached a hand out and held Annie's hand.

Annie's hand wavered as it was enveloped in Norma's warm touch. "I'm sorry that you're messed up with my problems."

"Caleb's a pest and he needs to be gone as soon as possible." Norma explained.

"It's not your fault that he's an ass." Alex added. "Now, how did you get involved with him?" He asked.

Annie explained how she first met Caleb and how she came to White Pine Bay.

"So you're involved with drugs?" Alex asked in a condescending tone.

Annie bit her lip, "Yeah, but I'm trying to come clean. I swear I am."

"I know, I understand. It's a hard thing to get rid of." Norma said in a comforting voice.

"If I'm going to do this for you, I need you to stay clean. I know it's going to be hard, but I need you to."

"I will. I will, I promise." Annie answered quickly.

"Good." Alex gave her a barely there smile.

"Well, I'm going to get back to my room." Annie stood up from the table. "Thank you for cleaning this cut, Mrs. Bates."

"Norma, call me Norma," She smiled and lead Annie to the door, "And it's no problem."

Annie lingered in the doorway with a smile. "Thanks so much." She said before walking down the stairs.

Norma stood and watched Annie walk down the stairs. She felt two strong arms around her waist and felt a kiss on her cheek.

"She seems like a good kid." Alex said.

"She is, she just grew up on the wrong path." Norma murmured, turning in his arms so she could face him.

"Please don't worry, Norma." Alex dropped his forehead to hers. "I don't like you worrying."

Norma smiled, "I won't. Everything's going to be okay, right?" Her voice was hopeful.

Alex kissed her lips quickly, "Everything's going to be okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I apologize for the loooong wait. I've been super tired and sore from volleyball conditioning. We've been running two miles every day for two weeks and going to the weight room after! So I've been working piece by piece on this chapter over the course of two weeks and I finished today! **

**VERY IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: if you have been reading MarieJohnson123's stories, ****Black and Blue**** and ****Change****, you may think how similar our stories are. The plots are alike, but I wrote this chapter before I read her newest chapter, but didn't publish it yet. ****There is no copy or stealing intended****, I think great minds think alike! Our ideas are about the same, but of course, we both add our own special spark to it. By the way, you should definitely read her story, it's amazing and fantastic!**

**Anyway, I need some inspiration from you guys! I need to hear what you think about this story, if you like it or if you don't. If you have any suggestions or typos that I missed, please let me know. If you want to see anything happen in the next chapters, let me know! **

**And to the awesome person who asked about Emma coming into the story; if you want to see her, I'll see where I can fit her in for ya! B.T.W thank you for your reviews, Ezzillion! (:**

**And to the amazing person who suggested a flashback of Norma telling Sam she was pregnant, just you wait, darling, I'll make sure I get that in there. That's a fantastic idea!**

**To those who compliment me about how I write, you don't understand how much I appreciate that! Thank you! I would love to write you each a little note, but I feel like that would take like a month to express how thankful I am to each of you.**

**To the Guest who spoke about how she likes to see bad things happen to Norma, same here! I adore Norma and she is my favorite character so I like to write how she recovers from things like that and of course how Alex protects her! I love to see that play out! A lot of that will be in this chapter and future chapters.**

**Speaking of future chapters, I need to know if you guys are still interested. I would LOVE to write more, I have so many ideas now!**

** 1- thank you so much for your reviews! And you're totally right, Alex does love her more than anything! I soooo appreciate your feedback.**

**To the guests who review, thank you so very, very much! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! I love you guys soooooooo much.**

**And last but definitely not least, MarieJohnson123, thank you! I love your story so much and I'm anticipating your next chapter for Black and Blue. You have really inspired me for this story! I'm so glad we met through our love of Normero, lol!**

**I'm done with my rambling, here's chapter 19!**

**Enjoy, my loves!**

…**.**

It was the next morning and Alex slowly awoke to the smell of Norma's strawberry scented hair. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight that peeked through the window. Almost the entirety of Norma's body was sprawled across Alex. Her head rested underneath his chin, her arms around his middle and her legs entwined with his. Alex chuckled as Norma murmured in her sleep.

Alex loved to watch Norma sleep. It was the only time her face was completely relaxed, not a care in the world. He thought she looked beautiful as she slept. No makeup or hair done, just her natural beauty. Alex thought Norma was so safe in his arms in that moment. Nothing could hurt her when she was enveloped in his strong arms.

Norma's soft skin was so hard to resist and Alex had to touch her cheek. His gentle fingers brushed across her cheek and Alex's heart swelled with warmth and love. It was such a strange thing; how quickly he fell in love with Norma. How he loved how much she cared about people. How giving and gentle she is. Or how her eyes soften every time she speaks about the people she loves. Or how stubborn and tenacious she was and she would do anything to protect those she cared for.

The last few months Alex had spent with Norma had been the happiest of his life. He never realized what love actually felt like. Sure, he had a few 'serious' girlfriends, but there was nothing as intense as his relationship with Norma. Alex had not realized how happy he could be. Or how happy he could make some one.

And that was the reason he was going to get rid of Caleb once and for all. Alex had never actually met this man, but he already knew Caleb had to be gone. Alex couldn't stand the fact how Norma shrinks at the sound of his name. He hated knowing how much control Caleb had over Norma.

Alex's attention turned to Norma as she stirred in his arms. Alex held her closer and dropped tiny kisses along her cheek.

Norma's eyes adjusted to the sun and stretched her body out. "Were you watching me sleep?" Norma asked in a sleepy, playful voice.

"I was," Alex replied, "You're cute when you sleep."

Norma smiled before she yawned and snuggled deeper into his chest. "You're so warm." Norma mused.

Alex hugged her tighter and dropped his nose in her hair, "Did you sleep okay?"

Norma almost rolled her eyes at the protectiveness in his voice, "I slept really well." She lifted her head so they made eye contact. "Do you have to work today?"

"I do," Alex almost frown, "If you're not comfortable with me being gone, I-"

"I'm fine," Norma stressed, a playful smile on her face, "I'll be fine. I have some things I need to do around the house anyway."

Alex groaned as he moved to cuddle Norma closer, "I hate leaving you alone." He murmured into her neck.

Norma's hand massaged the back of his head and smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Alex wasn't going into work that day. He was going to find Caleb.

….

After a delicious breakfast cooked from Norma and many intimate breaks, Alex was off to town. He could sense Norma's annoyance from his constant need to make sure Norma would be fine. Norma thought his concern was endearing, but maybe a bit too extreme.

It was just a different feeling that Norma has never experienced. She had never been protected to such a degree that Alex was doing. No one ever asked her how she was feeling or if she was okay. The one thing Norma strived for in her life was happiness. True, unfaltering happiness. Not the masked happiness she disguised when she was married to Sam.

To be honest, Norma was terrified. The past few months she shared with Alex had been the best in her life and she was terrified something would mess that up. That Alex would get tired with her and find someone better. Or she feared she would be left alone with this baby. There was definitely no way Norma could handle living without Alex, let alone with their child.

But the practical part of Norma knows Alex would never leave her. That he loved her unconditionally. Nothing this good has ever last for Norma and she feels like if she lets her heart out even more, she will jinx her life.

Then there was the absolute horror of knowing what Norman was capable of. How his mind could switch in an instance. That he could harm anyone when he was in his blackouts, even his own mother.

Another growing fear was knowing Caleb was back in White Pine Bay. Caleb wasn't always bad, there were a few years when Norma was younger that she remembers him being decent. It was about her first six or seven years as a child. Caleb would try to protect her from their father's abusive and ruthless reign. He would jump in front of her as soon as he saw his father's hand swing towards Norma's frail, young body.

At that time, Caleb wasn't as strong or as big as their father and he would squish them like they were tiny, insignificant bugs. Whenever, Caleb would step in for Norma, she had to watch her big brother get beat by their father from the corner as she silently sobbed.

There would be nights Norma would cry for Caleb after one of their father's beatings. It was not perverted at that time, it was just a little girl crying for protection. And Caleb was there to protect her, to love her, to watch her grow up and somewhere down that path, Caleb developed inappropriate, sickening and repulsive feelings for his younger sister.

There were so many things going on in Norma's mind right now, she felt her mind would explode. The motel wasn't too busy this morning, only a few customers. As she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she heard footstep behind her. She quickly turned around to see Dylan standing there.

"Oh Dylan, you scared me half to death." Norma chuckled as she clutched a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Dylan said, a darkening in his eyes, "Norma, your brother is back."

"I know," Norma swallowed, "He was at the motel yesterday."

"He was here?" Dylan asked, his voice full of concern. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Its fine, Alex is taking care of it."

"Did he say anything to you?" Dylan asked quickly.

Norma disregarded her son's question, "How did you know? Did you see him?"

"He was bumming money from people at the gas station. He saw me and I just left. I didn't want to see him."

"Well, everything is going to be taken care of. Alex is handling it." Norma shrugged as she took her yellow cleaning gloves off.

Dylan scoffed, "Every time Alex is involved, everything is so sneaky and we always have to lie."

"Alex has done a lot for us, we practically owe him everything." Norma snapped. "Whatever he does, I trust him."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "You trust him?"

"Why are you acting so weird? Of course I trust him!"

"Whenever we trust your new boyfriend, everything goes to hell, Norma!" Dylan shouted. "Remember what happened when we trust Shelby? Or Sam!"

"Alex isn't like those men!" Norma yelled, trying to contain her cool. "He's covered a lot for us."

"That's exactly my point. You think he really loves you, Norma? Or how about he knows you owe him everything and you'll follow him everywhere he goes?"

Norma couldn't contain her anger and slapped Dylan across the face. "Don't you ever say anything like that!"

Dylan held his cheek with angry eyes, "I'm not going to be here next time some guy leaves you." He spat before walking out of the kitchen.

Norma sighed and collapsed onto the kitchen chair with her hands covering her face. Her mind was going 100 miles an hour. Tears threatened to fall from her dashing blue eyes, but she was determined to push them away.

With a heavy sigh and wiping her eyes, Norma headed off to the car. As she started the car, she felt her phone vibrate and she smiled as she read Alex's name.

"Hey." Norma answered the phone.

Alex could practically hear the smile as he heard her voice. "Hi, baby, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm actually driving up into town. I need to do some shopping." Norma maneuvered her arms so one hand was on the steering wheel and the other held the phone.

"You're driving? I don't want you talking on the phone and driving. How about you meet me here after your errands and we can have lunch together?"

"Yes, I'd love too!" Norma exclaimed. "It'll just be about an hour."

"Great, I'll see you then." Alex said. "I love you."

Norma smiled, "I love you too." She clicked the phone shut and dropped it on the passenger seat. After passing a few stores, dodging glances from strangers and finding a decent parking spot, Norma hopped out of the car.

The peach colored trench coat she wore covered her baby bump so it seemed invisible from strangers' glances. While tucking her hands in the pockets, Norma walked down to the grocery store. Just as she reached for a cart, a large hand grabbed it.

"Norma, it's nice to see you." George smirked as Norma looked up at him.

Norma thickly swallowed and hardened her face, determined to keep her cool. "Let go, please. I need to go."

George clicked his tongue, "No problem," He held his hand up in defense. "I'm just a casual friend asking how you are."

"You are not a friend of mine." Norma pushed the cart away from George. "Leave me alone."

Much to Norma's disappointment, George continued to follow her into the grocery store. "I heard about the sheriff, you know how he was attacked."

Norma's head snapped up, "Where did you hear that?"

"Ah, I see, you and him are together now?"

"It's none of your business." Norma brushed him away.

"So you are dating him!" George chuckled. "Why, isn't that convenient for you?"

Norma's eyebrows rose, "What the hell are you talking about?" She whispered harshly as she pushed him towards the corner.

"I see I struck something there," He smirked, "I know all about what happened with Summers and Shelby." He muttered. "You know I have connections around town."

Norma's blood ran cold, "Nothing happened. You're lying, I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, Norma, don't play stupid," George rested his large hand on Norma's shoulder and squeezed. "I didn't see you at Christine's funeral…"

"I'm sorry I missed it, I've been busy." Norma nudged her shoulder away. "Now leave me alone. Please."

George watched as Norma practically ran away from him, "Norma!" George shouted and her head snapped around. "I'll see you around." He spat, giving Norma the goose bumps, not fully understanding what 'I'll see you around' meant.

It took every fiber and every being in Norma not to break down in tears or scream at the top of her lungs from anger. The past few days, Norma has definitely had a mood shift. Her temper was even shorter fused and she could cry at almost anything.

Deciding that she could not have a freak out in the grocery store, she swallowed a lump in her throat and continued walking.

….

Alex had been doing a lot of research on Caleb Calhoun that day. He'd locked himself in his office and looked for anything that could guide him to his location.

After dozens of Google searches and background checks, Alex had pin pointed Caleb's location. He was staying at some rink-a-dink motel on the outskirts of White Pine Bay. Thankfully, Caleb was smart enough not to stay at the Bates Motel or even the King's Motel.

With a quick glance at his watch, Alex saw that he had about an hour until Norma was meeting him lunch. He decided that gave him enough time to speak to Caleb.

After hopping into his car and navigating to the Luxury Inn, he parked his SUV in the parking lot. Alex could smell the stench of the sewer as he hopped out of the car. The inn maybe had three of four rooms, all ground floor. The building was all brick, most of it crumbling. Alex guessed that the shack at the end of the row of rooms was the office.

Alex opened the door and made sure his shiny 'Sheriff' badge was out and ready to be seen. "Excuse me? I need to speak to whoever is in charge here." He said into the empty room. The room was maybe the size of your average bathroom with two plastic tan chairs and a desk with a stool.

A head popped up from the back window and Alex gave a formal nod, signaling he had to speak. A short man walked out with greasy black hair caked across his forehead. A crooked smile painted his face and his yellow, crooked teeth peeked out.

"Well hello," His voice was a full country twang. "I uh see you're the sheriff?"

"Yes, I am."

"Look, sir, we are all up to date on our health and security codes, I can assure you." The man answered quickly.

"I'm not here for that reason. Do you happen to have a man staying here named Caleb Calhoun?" Alex asked in an authorative voice.

"Oh yeah, that tall, broad fellow. He's our only guest at this moment." The man bit his finger nail. "Does he got something about him?"

"I just need to speak with him," Alex said, "What room is he in?"

"Room 1, the first one on your left."

"Thank you." Alex said curtly as he exited the office. He checked his belt, securing the gun close to his waist as he knocked on the door. Alex covered the butt of the gun with his leather jacket.

After a few seconds, the door swung open. "Uh yes?" Caleb asked in confusion.

Alex took in Norma's brother's appearance. Now, Alex could see that they looked alike, much like normal brothers and sister do. He was about as tall as Alex was with broad shoulders and an unhappy expression across his face.

Silently, Alex took him by the collar and forced him into the room. Alex kicked the door shut with his foot and slammed Caleb against the wall.

"You fucking stay the hell away from Norma! If you ever come around again, I'll make sure that you will never see daylight ever again!" Alex shouted in the other man's face.

Caleb's face was shocked at first, but it quickly dissolved into a smirk. "I see Norma stuck the mother lode, huh? She's screwing the local Sheriff."

Caleb chuckled but he was soon winded from Alex's fist popping right into the square of his face. "Shut up, you piece of shit." Alex spat, his hands tightening around Caleb's throat. "Never come back to her house or you will be seeing me again."

Caleb surrendered, clawing at Alex's fingers and gasped for breath. "F-fuck off, man…" Caleb struggled to say.

Alex couldn't contain his rage anymore and tackled him to the ground. He threw punch after punch across his face. "You're a piece of shit! You're not a man! What kind of man would do that to his sister?" Alex shouted as he continued to punch.

Caleb tried to throw Alex off, but Alex was stronger than he was. Once Alex realized how hard he was hitting him, and jumped off him. Caleb laid on the floor and held his bloody nose.

"You better be smart enough not to see Norma, ever again." Alex said as he straightened his jacket. "You son of a bitch." He threw a kick right on his ribs. He watched as Caleb curled in pain and gasped for breath.

With one last nasty glare and a huff, Alex was out the door.

….

Norma doesn't have fond memories of the White Pine Bay Police Department. Memories of being locked in that jail cell and seeing Norman and bruised and bloody filled her mind as she walked in. The same receptionist that helped her in the past sat in her usual spot.

"Hi, I'm Norma Bates," Norma crouched down to the mouth hole, "I'm here to see Alex Romero."

"Ah, of course, Mrs. Bates." She smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"Good," The receptionist flipped through what seemed to be a planner. "Sheriff Romero is expecting you, you can go ahead and go to his office."

"Thank you." Norma smiled before walking towards Alex's office.

Norma knocked on Alex's wooden door and a wave of nostalgia washed over her as she remembered the first few times she was in his office. There were many times where she feared Alex and realized how intimidating he could be.

"Sheriff? Am I allowed in?" Norma smirked as she opened the door, an adorable grin across her face.

"Norma," Alex crooned as he stood up from his desk, "I was waiting for you to come." He framed Norma's face in his hands before kissing her lips.

Norma gave into the kiss with a moan. "Yeah, sorry, the grocery store line was massive and then the hardware store was out of the light bulbs I use for the motel. So I had to wait for them to order it and it just took so long." Norma explained, exasperated.

"Not a problem," He dropped a kiss to her forehead before walking back to his desk to shut his computer off. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Definitely, I am starving!"

"Have you eaten at all today?" Alex asked his eyes full of concern.

"Well, yeah…" Norma thought for a moment, "I ate breakfast and snacked on some grapes at the store."

"Norma, you need to eat."

"I know, I know," Norma held her hands up in feign defense, "I'll be fine. Let's just go." She smirked and held her hand out to Alex.

Alex's face gave into a smile and reached for Norma's hand. "Yeah…" Alex led her out the office and locked it with his free hand.

"Ah, Alex, I'm guessing this is the famous Norma Bates I'm hearing all about." A young man walked up to them with a coffee mug in his hand. The man was as tall as Alex, curly brown hair and a fierce jawline.

"It is," Alex smiled down at Norma, his hand still latched in hers, "Norma, this is Deputy Jeffrey Halberd, he's a good friend."

"It's nice to meet you." Norma grinned as she shook the man's hand.

Deputy Halberd's hazel, bright eyes shone as he smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Alex sure did score a lucky lady here" He chuckled and Norma could feel Alex's hand possessively curl around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky." Alex let out a forced chuckle.

"Hey! Are you two coming to the gala on Friday?" He asked before sipping his coffee.

Norma's head snapped up to Alex's with questioning eyes.

"Uh, yes, we'll be there." Alex cleared his throat.

Norma remained silent, deciding she'd question after Deputy Halberd left.

"Great, I'll see you two there!" He walked past Alex and clapped a hand on Alex's shoulder. "It was very nice to finally meet you, Norma." His eyes shone at Norma before walking away.

As they walked, Norma began to question. "A gala? That we're apparently going to?"

Alex bit his lip, "Oh yeah, I was going to talk to you about that…"

"And 'the Norma I hear all about?'" She used air quotes.

"What? I can't talk about my beautiful, amazing, sexy, perfect girlfriend?" Alex flirted as he grabbed her hand again.

Norma giggled, "No, no, no, mister, you're not going to sweet talk your way out."

"First of all, I'm not apologizing about talking about you. You make me happy and I want to share that with people." Alex led her out to the car. "And second, the gala was what I was going to speak to you about."

"A police gala?" Norma asked as Alex opened the SUV door for her.

"I'll explain…" Alex scoffed as he held her hand to boost her to the seat.

Norma smirked and shook her head as Alex closed the door for her. Once Alex was in the driver's seat and started the car, Norma moved so she faced him.

"Explain."

Alex glanced at Norma with a frisky smirk. "It's a little get together where we have dinner, there are awards and we hang out with other police people."

"Police people? And what kind of awards?" Norma asked. "Does the sheriff get awards?"

"I don't usually go to those types of things. I never really wanted to. All the men that go flaunt their wives off. It's annoying." Alex groaned.

"Then why are you going?"

"I thought it would be nice to dress up and get free food." Alex shrugged.

"So you're going to flaunt me off to all your friends?" She scoffed.

"Not flaunt, just show off how lucky I am." Alex chuckled. "But seriously, I think it would be nice for us to go. Plus seeing you in a dress all sexy and beautiful isn't a bad thing." He raised his eye brows.

"Who says I want to go?" Norma asked sarcastically with a grin.

"C'mon Norma, it's free food and afterwards we could… you know." Alex smirked flirtatiously.

Norma giggled as she clicked her tongue, "I can never say no to that."

"So yes?" He asked as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Norma tapped her lips playfully, "Yes, I will be your date."

"Oh, I feel so lucky." Alex chuckled. "But I am warning you, those women are extremely…fake."

Norma groaned and laid her head back, "Oh God, is this going to be like the Heldens' party?"

"Don't worry, we're not staying long. I won't put you through conversations with them."

"Good, because I'm not going to speak like them all night." Norma said as they pulled into a small diner.

"You won't, I'll be there with you the whole night." Alex turned the car off and grabbed her hand.

"Good," Norma leaned across the arm rests and kissed his lips. The kiss they shared back at his office was discreet, just a welcoming kiss. Norma had wanted to kiss him like this since the minute she spoke to him on the phone.

Alex's lips massaged hers softly as her fingers dug into his arm. She could feel his warm breath fan her cheek as his lips dipped lower to her neck.

"W-wait, we're about to eat lunch." Norma snickered as she placed her hands on his cheeks. "We'll save this for later."

Alex groaned before kissing her lips once more. "Okay." He stood out of the car and met Norma at the end of the car. "Hey, I was going to get the door for you."

"I can open a car door myself, honey." She said playfully.

"It's a gentleman gesture." Alex shrugged.

"Gentleman gesture?" Norma giggled. "How about you open this door for me then?"

Alex reached for the diner door, "After you." HE chuckled.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Norma played along.

The waitress quickly greeted them and took them to their booth. There were a few people around them, but it was quiet.

"Oh my god, I feel like I could eat everything." Norma's eyes scanned the menu.

"Get whatever you want. It's on me." Alex replied as he also read the menu.

"I want a salad, but then I want a sandwich. But a chicken wrap sounds amazing."

Alex stifled a chuckle and his face hardened as Norma's eyes glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"What's so funny? You think it's funny about how much I eat?" She asked, frustration sinking in her voice.

"No, not at all," He held his hands up in defense, sensing Norma's hormones, "You get whatever you want, babe."

"Don't call me babe." Norma snapped. "Sorry, I'm just hungry. And I want coffee, but I can't."

"You want decaf?" He asked.

"It doesn't do the same thing." Norma said as she placed the menu down as their waitress came over.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to order?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, I will have a Caesar salad, extra croutons please, the Italian chicken wrap not tomato and a glass of ice tea, sweetened." Norma answered as she closed her menu.

Alex tried so hard not to chuckle as he ordered, "I will just have a chicken sandwich with fries."

"Okay, I'll get that right out."

"Damn, I forgot about fries." Norma shook her head.

Alex grinned, "Don't worry, you can eat my fries."

Norma's eyes shone as she smiled, "Thank you." She reached for his hands across the table. "I'm sorry, I've been weird and moody all day."

"It's fine. It just means our baby is making its presence known." Alex squeezed her hand.

"Speaking of the baby, I need some new clothes." Norma sighed, a frown across her face.

"Hey, hey, you look beautiful." Alex murmured. "We'll get you a whole bunch of clothes that's going to make you look amazing."

"I hate maternity clothes, Alex." She groaned.

"You're going to look fine." Alex kissed the top of her hand.

A few minutes later, the waitress brought their food out. Alex watched amused as Norma's smile grew when the food was placed in front of her. She immediately dug into her food without a word.

"Here, eat some fries." Alex nudged the plate towards her.

"Thank you." Norma chuckled as she stuck a few fries in her mouth. "What?"

"Nothing," Alex's voice rose in defense, "Just eat."

Norma rolled her eyes and finished eating. Their plates were almost empty as Norma laid back in the booth in defeat.

"That was so good." Norma sighed as she greedily drank her iced tea.

"Good, are you full? Do you want something else?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm way too full." Norma dropped her chin on her hand. "How was your day?"

"I took care of some things." Alex said mysteriously.

"What things?"

"Just sheriff stuff." Alex shrugged lamely.

"Why are you acting weird and all stand off-ish?" Norma asked leaning across the table.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, what did you do today?" She asked again, her voice demanding.

"I told you, I took care of things."

Norma sat for a moment and finally an idea popped in her head. "Oh God, what did you do…?" She looked around subtly and her voice lowered, "Did you do something to Caleb?"

"I took care of things." Alex stated.

"Stop saying that." Norma snapped. "What did you do to him?"

Alex sighed and looked around. "I just went to where he was staying and I said a few things to him."

"Oh, you think I believe you just _talked_ to him?" Norma asked. "Alex, I know you didn't just talk."

"Fine, you want to know what I did. I punched the shit out of him, pretty sure I screwed his nose up." He answered.

Norma leaned against the booth. She couldn't decide if she was honored, terrified or angry. "You could've gotten really hurt, Alex."

"Oh Norma, no I wouldn't have." Alex shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I can handle Caleb."

Norma clicked her tongue, "I told you not to do something dangerous."

"It wasn't dangerous. I just told him to stay away from you and if he ever came back I would seriously mess him up." Alex explained. He watched as Norma's face dissolve into a terrified glare behind Alex. "Norma, what's wrong?"

"Norma!" George Heldens stood at their table, a grin across his face. "Nice seeing you again."

Norma's hand clenched into fists. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't enjoy a lunch at my favorite diner?" He asked. "Hi, I'm George Heldens, Norma and I-"George stuck his hand out to Alex.

"I know who you are." Alex swallowed, disregarding his greeting.

"Why are you following me?" Norma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Norma and I ran into each other at the grocery store earlier today." George explained.

"I think you should leave, man." Alex stood up from the booth, his body much more dominating and muscular than George's.

"What? I'm just enjoying an afternoon here." George smirked.

Alex glanced around, "Listen, I know what you did to Norma and you better get the fuck out of here before I punch you square in your goddamn face." Alex spat.

Norma watched and held her breath, praying that they would fight. She couldn't handle more town humiliation. "Alex, please…" Norma muttered as she grabbed his hand.

"Ah, I see now. You two are dating now!" George clapped his hands together. "Bounce back pretty quickly, huh, Norma?"

In an instant, Alex grabbed George by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Shut up, you're done talking. Get the hell out of here now."

Norma was standing now, a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, stop it. He's not worth it."

Alex scowled at George's face for a moment before letting go of his collar. George fixed his jacket and shook his head. "You better watch yourself, you don't know what I'm capable of. I'm not scared of the sheriff." George scoffed.

Alex stood up to his face again but then remembered they were in the middle of a diner with people staring. His temper was flaring and it took everything in him not to beat the crap out of him right then and there. All he could her other than the blood pounding through his ears was Norma's comforting voice.

"Let's just go, Alex." Norma tugged his hand.

"Yeah, walk away, Sheriff Romero." George snickered.

"I hate you." Norma spat behind her shoulder as they walked away from George.

"Goodbye, Norma." George waved goodbye with a smirk.

Once Alex and Norma reached the parking lot, she quickly walked ahead of Alex and leaned against the car door. She hid her face in her hands and hormonal tears of frustration and anger fell from her eyes. Too much had happened today for Norma.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm sorry." Alex wrapped his arms around her middle and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just-I can't…" She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, calm down, you're okay." Alex dropped a kiss to her cheek.

A few moments later, Norma calmed down, but her body shook with hiccups. "So much has happened today. Too much…"

Alex held her face in his warm hands, "I'm sorry he showed up here."

Norma smiled sadly, "It's not your fault."

"You want to go home and relax?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her satin soft cheek.

"Do you have to go back to work?" She asked.

"I can be done for the day. I'd rather stay home with you." Alex kissed her forehead and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Norma's voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get home." He opened the car do and made sure she was securely in.

"Hey," Norma grabbed his hand as he sat in the driver's seat. "I love you."

Alex kissed her hand. "I love you," He dropped his hand to Norma's stomach, "I love you too."

Norma smirked and held her hand over his. "Baby says thank you for almost kicking George's ass."

Alex chuckled, "Daddy's very welcome."

Norma laughed, "Daddy," She sighed in awe.

"That's right. We're about to be parents." Alex started the car.

"By the way," Norma grinned, "that was super hot what you did back there."

**Told you it was a super long chapter! Leave me a review, it would make my day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, 20 chapters and 50 reviews! Thank you! I'm going to warn you, this was like the first time I fully wrote a sex scene. So rated M for the beginning. Next chapter is going to be FUN. So leave me a review and if you haven't checked out my other Normero story, Be My Forever, you should!**

**Enjoy, loves!**

Alex eagerly followed Norma into the bedroom with his eyes trained on the sway of her hips. He licked his dry lips as they entered the bedroom.

"That car ride felt so long." Alex grumbled. Without warning, his arms latching around her waist almost immediately and his lips crashed on hers.

Norma was instantly aware of the heat of his lips, the warmth of his tongue and the hardness of his chest pressed against her breasts. A warmth flooded Norma's lower belly at the feel of his manhood being pressed against her.

Her backside bumped against the wall and she was grateful for the support. Norma's fingers threaded through his short hair and his got to work at the ties of her trench coat.

Norma whimpered when Alex removed his lips from hers to focus on the buttons of her coat. Her hands worked on his jacket quickly before Alex practically ripped the coat off her shoulders. Alex's eyes ravished hers as he pulled the dress off her.

Once Norma removed Alex's clothes, Alex lifted her in his arms and her legs locked around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he laid her on the bed.

"I want you so much right now." Alex muttered as he pulled back, his hands framing her face.

"Me too." Norma whispered, "Kiss me."

Needing no other persuasion, Alex brought his lips back to hers. She tightened her arms around his neck, needing to be even closer and wanting the warmth he gave off.

Alex's arms circled even tighter around her waist as he flipped her so she was on top. His fingers skated across her back and she shivered, whether from excitement or desire, Norma didn't know.

"You okay?" Alex's voice was gruff, full of desire.

"Yeah." She muttered, colliding her lips with his once again. Alex's fingers threaded through her hair and they rolled again so he was on top.

His hand lifted her leg higher against him while he nestled his hand on her soft cheek. Trapped in his embrace, Norma peered into his lustful eyes. She drowned in his intense eyes and time seemed to stand still. His fingers glided across her face and he smiled.

"God, I love you so much." Alex softly said.

An overwhelming feeling swelled in Norma's heart, clogging her throat and robbing her of words. "I love you too." She finally said.

Alex tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer, plunging his tongue in Norma's mouth. After a while, she felt Alex's lips travel lower, his tongue dancing across her neck and she moaned with every breath.

"You're so beautiful." Alex breathed as his hands circled her breasts and his mouth quickly followed. Norma's head tossed back and forth as desire ripped around her and the warmth of his lips across her chest.

"Oh…" She moaned, "Alex…"

Alex wasn't finished yet; his fingers skated lower, tantalizing her in the most torturous way. Her back arched off the bed as his fingers. By now, Norma was moaning his name, thrashing about.

"Alex…please…!" Norma moaned louder and louder, biting her lip and grasping his neck.

Alex's moan matched hers and he dug his face in her neck, seeking the familiar taste of her skin. His fingers worked harder and faster at a rapid pace and she closed her eyes. She let out feminine moans and grunts, feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure. Alex's free hand traveled to her breast and she couldn't help her harsh breaths as his fingers caressed her even further, bringing her to the brink of pleasure.

Norma framed his face as she let herself go, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Alex…" She whimpered as she looked into his eyes and dropped a quick kiss to his lips. "That was perfect." She scoffed, rubbing the pads of her thumbs across his cheeks.

Silently and surprisingly, Alex entered her smoothly. He leaned forward and kissed her lips as he pumped his hips faster and faster. Her loose legs tightened around him as his thrusts became harder and losing its rhythm.

"Oh! Y-yes!" Norma moaned, her voice shaky from his thrusts. He began to increase his pressure, making Norma scream. She lifted her hips off the bed, meeting him as she massaged the back of his head. Alex savored the taste of her lips as they rode their first wave of pleasure together.

"Is this what you meant when you said that was hot?" He chuckled breathlessly.

Norma opened her heavy eyelids with a giggle, "Definitely."

….

It was a few hours later and they laid in bed together. Alex's arms were possessively wrapped around her and Norma's head rested on his chest.

Alex sighed, completely sated. "That wasn't too rough for you, right?"

"No, of course not," Norma answered, "That was amazing."

"It was." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Was that gala Friday or Saturday?" She asked.

"Friday, so if you want to go shopping today or tomorrow…"

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow." Norma thought. "I think I'll ask Emma to come with me. I haven't seen her around in a while and I feel bad.

"So, you're going to tell Emma you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to start telling people." Norma sighed, rubbing his chest.

"Really?" Alex smiled. "How do we tell people? Do I just go around telling people you're pregnant?"

Norma chuckled, "Just tell people if they ask. I mean we can tell people at that event."

Alex nodded, inhaling Norma's hair. "Did you start telling people you were pregnant with Norman so early?"

She swallowed thickly and shivered. Alex noticed Norma's change in mood and immediately rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." Alex apologized.

"No, no, it's alright." She lifted her head and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Telling people I was pregnant was easy, telling Sam I was pregnant was…it was horrific."

"Norma," Alex sighed, rubbing her arm, "I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it."

"No, I want to tell you." Norma whispered. She wet her lips and tightened her grip around Alex. "I was four months pregnant when I told Sam I was pregnant, he didn't notice, of course…"

….

_Norma was hunched over the toilet, retching into it. The smell of the vomit made her stomach churn even more. Her hand pressed against her growing stomach as she struggled to stand._

_She walked into the kitchen where Sam was eating at the dinner table. It was early in their relationship and Sam wasn't as abusive, but he surely wasn't good._

"_Sam?" She asked as she slowly at next to him._

_Sam's head looked up from the newspaper, "What?" His voice was short, but didn't seem angry._

"_I have to tell you something." Her fingers fidgeted together._

"_Well obviously, why else would you be talking right now?" Sam scoffed as he continued reading the newspaper._

_Norma swallowed and grabbed his arm gently. Sam's head snapped up. "What are going you going to say?"_

"_I'm pregnant, Sam." She said, clearing her throat._

_Sam sat dumbfounded, he felt like he smashed into a brick wall. "What?"_

"_I'm pregnant." Norma repeated._

_Sam nudged his arm away from Norma's touch and covered his face with his hands. "How did this happen?"_

_Norma sniffled and struggled to hold back tears. "I don't know. We were smart, we used-"_

_Her breath was cut short when Sam's hands slapped her right across the face. Norma let out a surprised and pained grunt as her head cocked the side violently. She clutched her cheek and let tears fall from her eyes. Sam sat at his seat, his hands clenched in fists._

"_How you could you be so stupid?" Sam spat._

_Norma cried as she held her cheek. "I'm sorry…"_

_Sam's eyes peered at Norma and he quickly snatched her hand. "Shut your mouth." He grumbled._

_Norma groaned in pain and tried to pull her hand away from Sam's tight grip. "Sam, let go!"_

_His eyes flared, but he let go. Sam stood from his chair and crouched down eye level to Norma. "Just because I got you pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to treat you differently."_

_Norma's body shook and she nodded vigorously. "Of course." She swallowed._

_With one last distasteful glance, Sam walked away. Once she was sure Sam was gone, she collapsed her head in her hands with a sob. She feared telling Sam, that's why she waited so long. Norma knew he wouldn't react the way she wanted him to._

_Norma cried for love. Norma cried for loneliness. Norma cried for fear._

…_._

"Sam wasn't involved much in my pregnancy with Norman." Norma finished. "I was mostly alone the whole 9 months."

Alex swallowed a lump in his throat and tightened his hold on her. "I'm so sorry, Norma." He murmured in her ear. "You'll never have to be alone again."

Norma sniffled, looking up into Alex's eyes, "You know, he wasn't always bad. There were times where I could pretend everything was alright. But there was always that seeping self-loathing, almost destructive depression I had when I was married to him. He was so demeaning and ruthless. I could handle it myself, but when he would get physical with Norman, that's when it was worse."

Alex kissed her head and rubbed her back, signaling that he was there. "Norma…"

"A few times he tried hitting Norman and I stopped him. Those were probably the worst." Norma shivered. "But there was a few times I remember him playing with Norman when he was four of five. We had this tiny backyard, I don't even know if it counted as a backyard. Anyway, Norman had this plastic bat and ball and he would play all day, trying to hit that ball. His arms were too small to throw the ball and hit it himself." Norma chuckled.

"Sam walked out and snatched that ball from his hand. I immediately followed, thinking he was frustrated, but when I got out there and saw what was happening, I couldn't help but smile. Sam was throwing the ball to Norman and they played baseball until dinner."

"That was probably the only one normal thing I remember." Norma smiled. "Norman was so happy that night."

"I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere. If this baby is a boy, I'll play baseball until we collapse. And if she's a girl, we'll play tea parties and dress up." Alex explained with a chuckled.

Norma lifted her head and giggled. "I could just imagine you all dressed up with tea cups and dolls."

Alex smiled, "Do you have a feeling at all?"

Norma thought for a minute, "I don't actually. Maybe it's too early."

"Do you want to find out?"

"I do. I don't think I can wait until she's born."

"You said 'she'." Alex said.

Norma lifted her head, "I did." She smiled. "Could you imagine? A little girl?"

"A girl…" Alex said in awe.

"I'm so excited, but still so nervous." Norma said.

"I know, I get a little fluttery feeling every time I think about it."

Norma kissed his lips gently. Her lips worked over his softly. "I don't know about you, but I am extremely hungry."

Alex chuckled, "I guess we should get dressed. I'll make you something."

Norma untangled herself from him and reached for her robe. "You'll make me something?"

"Of course," Alex stood and pulled his clothes on, "I'm going to cook for you."

"Mm," Norma leaned into his chest, her hands around his neck, "I guess I can't resist someone who cooks for me."

**This chapter is sort of a filler. Next chapter will be more fulfilling, I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for taking so long to update this story, but don't ever worry, I'm never going to abandon this story. So you know how I play volleyball? Well even though I did two weeks of conditioning and a week of weight lifting, working several shifts at the volleyball camps, I did not make Junior Varsity. I've been playing for seven years so I've been upset the past few days, getting super sad and not feeling too good about myself and I just couldn't write. **

**But I decided I was okay and I can get over it and read your guys' comments again, and I updated this with a MASSIVE chapter.**

**Thank you for your continuous reviews, this story wouldn't be successful without you guys. I super-duper appreciate it.**

**And due to popular demand, we have a special guest in the story. Keep reading to find out!**

**P.S. I totally made up the "Annual Sheriff Award" thing and I'm pretty sure cops don't get awards for being awesome cops. But in this case and in the story, it's going to be real.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the next morning and the gala was the next day. Norma had spoken to Emma on the phone and asked her if she wanted to go shopping. Of course, Emma agreed to greedily. Emma was on her way home from school to meet Norma at the motel.

Norma stood in the laundry room, bending over to pick a basket full of clothes when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She jumped when she felt warm breath over her neck and she immediately recognized the scent.

"How have you not gotten in trouble yet? You visit every day!" Norma laughed as she set the basket on top of the dryer.

"Mm," Alex kissed her neck, "I don't even care."

Norma's arms tangled with his and she closed her eyes at the feel of Alex's warm lips. "I don't care either." She moaned. Norma twisted around so she faced him. Alex held her face and her arms wrapped tighter around his middle. She kissed him with so much passion it made both their heart beat faster.

The doorbell interrupted their kiss and he pulled back with a groan. "Damn…" He sighed.

"It's probably Emma," Norma quickly dropped a kiss to his lips, "I'll be right back."

Alex watched the sway of Norma's hips as she walked away. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Emma." Norma opened the door with a wide, welcoming smile.

"Hi, Norma." Emma answered, a bit too excited.

"C'mon in," Norma grabbed her hand and led her inside, "It's pretty chilly out there."

"It is." She chucked.

"Hi, Emma. How are you?" Alex greeted her as he stood at the kitchen table.

"Sheriff Romero." Emma nodded in greeting.

Norma walked over to him and dropped a kiss to his cheek. "We're going to go shopping today, I don't know how long we'll be out."

Emma watched in confusion to see how comfortable Sheriff Romero and Norma were acting. She'd heard rumors about their relationship, but chose not to believe it.

"No, no worries. Have fun." Alex smiled and dropped his hand to Norma's lower back. Norma's eyes flashed up to his and Alex could read them like an open book.

"Emma, we have something to tell you." Norma said as she grasped Alex's hands.

"If it's that you two are dating, I kind of already figured that out." Emma let out a giggle.

"Well, yes we are, but…" Norma started, looking up at Alex with his eyes shining down on hers, "Emma, we're having a baby."

Emma's face broke into a wide grin, "What? Really?"

"Yes, Norma's 14 weeks pregnant." Alex said proudly.

"Wow," Emma sighed, the smile not leaving her face, "I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations!" She pulled her tank with her as she leaned to hug Norma.

Norma returned the hug gratefully. She loved Emma like her own daughter, she really did. Even though there were times Emma was incredibly nosey, Norma couldn't help but adore Emma and her adorable antics. Without a motherly figure in Emma's life, Norma was honored to fill that slot in the young woman's life.

"Thank you, Emma." Norma murmured, her voice muffled by Emma's shoulder. Emma pulled back and smiled up at Alex.

"Congratulations, Sheriff Romero."

"Please, call me Alex." Alex said. "And thank you."

"Well, are you ready to go?" Norma asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Norma leaned up to Alex and gently kissed his lips.

"Have fun, buy whatever you want." Alex said before pecking her lips once more.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Norma smirked as she grabbed her purse. "Bye, I love you." She said with a loving smile.

"I love you too."

….

"So, are we shopping for you or the baby?" Emma asked as she sat in the passenger seat in Norma's car.

Norma chuckled, "For me, definitely me. I can't believe how much I've already outgrown all of my clothes."

"Really? You're like 14 months, right?"

"Yeah, my stomach has busted! It's crazy!" Norma smiled as she drove.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You still look beautiful." Emma smiled up at Norma, an innocent, adorable smile.

"Aw, Emma," Norma reached and grabbed her hand, "Thank you, honey."

Emma's heart beat a bit faster when Norma squeezed her hand. "So, is Alex super excited?"

"He is," Norma mused, "He's been worrying non-stop, catering to my every need. He's been amazing."

Emma's smile remained. It seemed the smile never faded when she was with Norma. "That's really great, Norma. How's Norman taking it?"

Norma chewed her lower lip, "Norman's taking it like any teenage boy would, you know?"

"Yeah, that's understandable." Emma shrugged. She sensed there was something Norma wasn't telling her and she hated that.

….

"Emma, what do you think about this one?" Norma asked as she held up a dress. It was a deep purple color dress that stopped at around the elbow. The fabric was soft and silky.

"Ooh, I really like that one!" Emma exclaimed.

"I like it too," Norma held the dress in front of her, "I'm going to try this on."

"Alex is going to love that dress." Emma smiled.

Norma chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he'll like anything at this point. I am in desperate need of maternity clothes."

"Well, I think you're pretty well set." Emma giggled, holding up the clothes in her hands.

"I guess so," Norma laughed, "Let me put this on and I'll show you." Norma opened the curtain in the dressing room and stepped in.

"So what's this police gala?" Emma asked as she dropped in the chair across from the dressing room.

Norma buttoned her blouse down, "I have no idea. Alex really kind of surprised me about that. It's apparently a dinner and awards tomorrow night."

"So you'll meet Alex's cop friends?"

Norma scoffed, "I guess so, and Alex doesn't really strike me as a person who has many work friends. But their wives are going to be there so that should be fun."

"Oh god, are they going to be uptight snobs?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I hope not," Norma opened the curtain with a hesitant smile, "What do you think?"

"Oh, Norma, it's beautiful!"

Norma stepped out of the stall and looked in the full length mirror. The dress seemed it was made for her. The deep purple color made her skin look glowing and her eyes dashing. It was tight, but enhanced her curves perfectly. Norma's stomach was impossible not to notice. She looked at herself and rested a hand on her burgeoning belly.

"It's perfect…"

….

After lunch and a bit more shopping, the two were heading home. Norma had bought so much clothes, the cashier had to help carry bags to the car. Norma had dropped Emma off at her house and drove back home. As she drove home, she couldn't help but smile, thinking about Emma. Emma asked continuously if Norma was comfortable or hungry or tired. It was something Norma found adorable.

Emma was such a sweet heart. She was so generous and caring, Norma admired her. Norma sensed Emma was lacking a female role model in her life and she was more than eager to be there for Emma. Especially now because Emma was at the age where she would have many questions about growing up. Sure, Emma's father was around, but a growing teenage girl really wouldn't want to discuss boys and fashion with her dad.

….

It was around 4 in the evening the next day and Norma was cleaning up around the house. The gala was at 7 and honestly, Norma was nervous. She had no idea what was in store for her at this dinner. She had no idea how to act or speak to these people and she hoped they weren't as uptight and rich as the guests at Christine's party.

A creak in the house made Norma's head pop up from the living room fireplace. She set the duster down and glance around the room. Norma shook with fear, thinking if Caleb or even George were in the house. Since Alex had been working all day and yesterday, Norma had a lot of time at home by herself. Plus, knowing Caleb was back and George was around, it made Norma feel very scared.

Norma's pumps clicked against the hardwood floor as she went to investigate the sound. Her head popped up when she heard muttering more like a harsh whispering. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

Once Norma was up the steps, the whispering got louder. Her heart thumped faster as she took steps towards Norman's room. His bedroom door was closed so Norma rested her ear against the wooden door.

_"I don't know if I can do that." Norman muttered._

Norma's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She thought Norman might be talking on his cell phone.

_"She really likes him. It's not going to be easy."_

Norma stood at his door, waiting for him to say more.

_"It's going to be difficult, he's the Sheriff around town. Plus he's my mother's boyfriend."_

Norma's heart skipped a beat and her palms began to sweat. Who could he possibly be talking to? And Norma feared that Norman would pull another stunt with her and Alex, trying to harm her or Alex.

_"I love you too, mother. I'll do anything you want me too."_

Norma's hand touched the doorknob and quickly opened the door. Her eyes scanned her son's bedroom; Norman was sitting on his bed, facing the wall and his hands resting calmly on his lap.

"Norman," Norma's voice was hesitant, "Who were you talking to?"

_"Don't tell her I was speaking to you." Mother leaned in to whisper in Norman's ear, her mouth dangerously close._

It took a few seconds for Norman to respond. His head slowly tipped up, a strange smirk on his face. "No one, mother."

Norma shivered at the tone of his voice. It sounded like he was in some sort of trance and Norman immediately realized he might be in one of his blackouts.

"Honey…" She walked closer to him and placed her hands on both sides of his face, "You were talking to someone. I heard you."

_"Tell her she's crazy." Mother's nails massaged the back of his head._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Norman murmured.

Norma stood with confusion written all over her face. She decided asking him more questions would evoke some sort of violent confrontation between them.

"Okay," She whispered, "Are you okay, Norman?"

_"You are fine." Mother's voice was calm and soothing._

"I'm fine." Norman smiled, a fake smile.

"Okay," Norma repeated, "Don't forget I'll be going out tonight."

_"Don't listen to her, you don't need her tonight." Mother leaned in closer to his face._

"Of course, I hope you have fun with Alex tonight." Norman said through gritted teeth.

_"Calm down, honey, you have me tonight." Mother licked her lips as her face was up to Norman's._

Norma smiled, "Thank you, honey. Do you have any plans tonight?"

_"Yes, you'll be staying home with me." Mother dropped a kiss to the edge of his lips, practically on his lips._

"I'm not sure yet, I might go see a movie with some friends." Norman lied to cover up his plans with_ Mother_ tonight.

_"Good answer." Mother kissed him again._

"That seems fun," Norma kissed his forehead, "I'm going back downstairs, Alex should be home soon."

_"Stay calm, Norman, you don't need them." Mother soothed._

"Okay, mom." Norman smiled, warming Norma's heart.

Norma watched Norman intently as she closed the door. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it in support. There was definitely something going on that Norma was unaware of.

Brushing off the fear, Norma made her way to the kitchen. As she passed the door, Alex walked in the house.

"Hey!" Norma exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey," Alex leaned in to kiss her, "How was your day?"

Norma kissed him once again before grabbing his arm, "It was good, mostly cleaning." The two walked into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful." Alex shrugged, "But everyone was practically jumping with excitement for tonight."

Norma looked up at him, "Oh goodness…."

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Alex chuckled as they entered the kitchen. "I'll be with you the whole time."

"You better," Norma smirked as she nudged him to sit, "You sit, I'll make you something to eat."

"You don't have to…"

"Oh be quiet, I want too." Norma leaned down to him and kissed his forehead.

"How's the baby today?" Alex asked as he relaxed in the chair, easing the pressure off his feet.

"Good, I think I'm starting to feel it moving more." She opened the bag of bread.

"She's moving? What does it feel like?" He asked, intrigued.

"I don't know…it feels like bubbles popping in my stomach." Norma let out a chuckle.

"Really?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, come here." Norma set the deli meat down, "See if you can feel her."

Alex jumped up from his seat to stand in front of Norma. Norma grabbed his hand and placed them on her stomach.

"Wait…" Norma bit her lip, moving his hand around her bump.

Alex stood in eager excitement, hoping to feel his baby. "Is she moving?"

"I think so." Norma moved his hand around again. "Did you feel that?" Her head snapped up.

"No," Alex sighed in disappointment, "I think it's too early."

"Whoa, she's moving a lot right now…" Norma chuckled, "I think she knows her daddy's here."

Alex's face broke into a shining smile, "We keep saying 'her'"

Norma grinned, "We are. I think I have a feeling now."

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think." Norma bit her lip.

"God, I love you." Alex quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Alex's hands roamed up from her shoulders to her neck, holding her head in place. Norma's lips massaged his as her arms tightened around his middle.

"I love you too." Norma pulled back, staring in his eyes. "We love you."

Alex smiled and shook his head. "We…"

Norma pulled his head down for another quick kiss. "Now, sit back down and let me finish your sandwich." She playfully tapped his cheek.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed.

….

Norma stood in front of the mirror, fidgeting with the dress she wore. Her hair and makeup were done exquisitely, but she thought the dress felt too snug.

"Alex?" She asked, turning to see Alex button his shirt.

"What is it?" Alex walked closer to her. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Does this look weird? I think it looks too tight." Norma moved side to side in front of the mirror, a hand tugging the sleeves.

"Honey, it looks perfect." Alex stood behind her, latching his arms around her waist, and watching her through the mirror. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "I feel like by belly is the size of like a basketball right now."

"No it doesn't, your belly looks adorable." He kissed the side of her head and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm not used to having a pregnant belly." Norma shrugged.

"I think you look so sexy…" Alex flirted in her ear, dropping open mouthed kisses on her cheek, "All the men are going to be so jealous."

Norma giggled, "I bet they are." She said sarcastically.

"You look beautiful." Alex repeated.

Norma arched her head to make eye contact with Alex. She leaned up and kiss his lips. "Thank you."

Alex smiled and reached for his belt. Norma watched Alex through the mirror and a sudden burst of desire coursed through her body. Alex looked incredibly irresistible in his long sleeve white button down and black pants. Norma's mouth watered as he looped the belt through his pants.

Norma slowly turned around, biting her lower lip. It took a few seconds for Alex to notice Norma's eyes devour him.

"What?" Alex asked, his eyes focusing on tying his tie.

Norma stood, her licentious eyes consumed him. Wordlessly, she took the few steps to Alex and pulled him to her with a tug on his tie. Alex complied quickly, his lips smashing against hers. They've shared too many kisses, but this was one was probably their most passionate and desirous.

Alex's hands stayed at her waist and Norma's roamed everywhere from his face to his chest. Parting his lips with her tongue, Norma pushed herself into Alex's warmth, stealing his breath and making it her own. Norma felt Alex's moan and she felt herself grow damp in arousal causing her to haphazardly struggle to unbutton her shirt.

Norma pulled back from lack of oxygen and she smirked at the lipstick that covered Alex's lips. Her hands roamed across his open chest. Norma managed to open the top of his shirt and her fingers slipped in.

"You lipstick all over your face." Norma giggled, licking her thumb and wiping the makeup away.

"What was that for? Don't get me wrong, you can do that whenever you want…"

"I just thought you looked a little too sexy in that suit." Norma murmured in a hoarse voice.

"I guess I do look irresistible, huh?" Alex chuckled before kissing her lips.

"Shut up," She smirked, "Don't flatter yourself."

"You just said I looked sexy!"

"It's okay when only I say it." Norma flirted.

"Then you can kiss me like that whenever you think I look sexy." Alex leaned his head against hers.

"We'd be late for a lot of things if I did that."

...

"Holy crap." Norma's eyes widened, matching her mouth.

"This is…huge." Alex's expression was surprised and overwhelmed.

"Why are so many people here?" She asked once Alex parked the car in front of the town hall.

"White Pine Bay doesn't have this many police officers." Alex said.

"This is like the whole population!"

Norma and Alex sat in shocked silence before a knock on the window. Deputy Halberd stood at Alex's car door, an excited grin on his face.

"Alex, Norma! I'm so glad to see you!" Deputy Halberd exclaimed.

"What the hell…?" Norma muttered under hear breath.

"Just go with it, okay?" Alex grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Deputy Halberd, it's nice to see you."

"Well, come on out and say hello!" He smiled.

"Okay…" Alex squeezed Norma's hand one last time before getting out of the car.

"Sheriff, you look very dapper!" Deputy Halberd chuckled as Alex walked around to the other side of the car to open Norma's door.

"Thank you, Jeff." Alex muttered, hoping to skate quickly away from him. "I'm sure you remember my girlfriend, Norma."

"Of course!" Jeff grabbed his date's hand and practically ran to Alex and Norma's side. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too." Norma smiled, looping her arm around Alex's.

"This is my fiancé, Leslie." Jeff wrapped an arm around the slender brunette.

"It's so nice to meet some of Jeff's friends!" Leslie's voice was extremely high and a bit too excited. "Oh goodness, is that what I think that is?" She asked, her eyes trained on Norma's bump.

Norma absent mindedly dropped a hand to her a belly, a plastered smile on. "Yes, I'm 3 months pregnant."

A huge smile crossed both Jeff and Leslie's faces. "Oh my goodness!" Leslie shrieked.

"Wow!" Jeff patted Alex's shoulder. "Congratulations!" He practically shouted.

"Thank you." Alex responded, pulling Norma closer.

"That is so exciting! I'm so happy for you both." Leslie giggled, pulling Norma into a tight hug.

Norma was taken aback by Leslie's forwardness and excitement. Norma awkwardly hugged Leslie back with a hesitant laugh. "Thank you."

Once Leslie pulled back, Norma eyed Alex and he was on the verge of laughing. Norma grabbed his hand and entwined it with his and gave it a squeeze, flashing him an irritated expression.

Alex struggled not to roll his eyes. "Okay, well we're going to head in."

"Great, we'll see you in there!" Jeffrey sang out.

With one last half smile behind his shoulder, Alex quickly pulled Norma with him.

"They are way too excited for _our _baby." Alex grumbled.

"And his wife's voice sounds like nails on a damn chalkboard!" Norma scoffed.

"This night is going to be too long."

….

Norma and Alex did their best to dodge small talk between the other guests. Norma realized that the women were all plastered in makeup and painted fake smiles upon their faces. She tightened her grip on Alex's arm as a few couples spoke to them.

The two finally found their seats right in the front, facing the stage. The card placements held their names and Norma did a double take when she read _Norma Romero._

"Alex!" Norma whispered as she tugged his arm.

"What?" He pushed the chair out and Norma took a seat.

Norma reached for the card and held it up to Alex. "Norma _Romero_?"

Alex's eyes shot wide and a small grin across his face. "Oh my god, I had no idea they were going to do this."

"Well they already did!" Norma snapped. "Did you tell them I was your wife?"

"No, no I didn't." Alex put his hands up in mock defense. "I said I was bringing my girlfriend, Norma Bates. They must have misprinted it."

Norma set the placement card down with a huff. "I guess they did."

"Hey," Alex reached for her hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

"Anyway, it looks like the appetizers are coming." Alex said as the waiters greeted them with trays of food.

"Cheese and tomato mini bites." The waiter placed the plates down at the table.

Once Norma's nostrils inhaled that cheesy scent, her stomach immediately churned. With a hand clasped over her mouth, she shot up and jetted out of the ballroom.

Alex immediately followed, knowing that Norma's stomach was uneasy with smells. He dodged past groups of people, but kept his eyes trained on Norma.

Norma instantly busted through the women's restroom and retched in the nearest toilet. She felt heels clicking behind her, but she didn't care.

"The food isn't that bad." A feminine voice joked from behind.

Norma lifted her head slowly to see a tall woman with sleek blonde hair. Her face seemed pinched up in an uptight attitude.

"I'm sorry, it's not the food," Norma stood up and wiped her mouth with toilet paper, "I'm uh, I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Oh?" Her perfectly arched eye brow shot up. "Congratulations." The woman said in a monotone voice.

Norma gave her a half grin, sensing the woman's rudeness. She gently pushed passed the woman and went to the sink.

"I'm Sabrina Wolfe, my husband is the mayor." She smiled flakily at Norma through the mirror.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you." Norma answered politely. "I'm Norma Bates, I'm here with uh…Alex Romero, White Pine Bay's sheriff."

"Of course! I know Alex, he's a very good man." Sabrina's heels clicked closer to Norma. "And I know who you are, Norma."

Norma looked at Sabrina's intimidating, plastic face. "Excuse me?"

"I was a very good friend of Christine. I'm sure you know of her…"

Norma swallowed, "Christine and I were friends also."

"Friends?" Sabrina chuckled. "That's not what I heard from her brother."

Norma rolled her eyes, "George is bitter with me, I have nothing to do with Christine's death."

Sabrina nodded and leaned closer, "I don't think you know how powerful I am, Ms. Bates." She muttered.

Norma's eyebrows knitted together, "I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?"

"No, no of course not!" Sabrina's fake smile grew. "I just thought you would want to know that." She whispered before walking out of the bathroom.

Norma watched the skinny blonde walk away with a sigh. She looked into her reflection and struggled to keep her face stern. Everyone in this town was poison and hated Norma for no reason.

Clearing her throat and blinking angry tears away, she opened the door. Alex was immediately at her side.

"Norma, are you okay?" Alex placed his arms on her arms.

"Yeah, I just think the smell of that cheese made me sick."

"But are you okay now?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Yes, I just need a breath mint." Norma smirked.

….

"As we do every year in White Pine Bay, the award for Police Officer of the Year is one of our most prestigious honors." The mayor stood at the podium as he spoke.

Norma's eyes flashed at Alex and she grasped his hand.

"The Annual Police Officer Award is given to the most brave and courageous policeman in White Pine Bay. And this year, I am honored to announce the recipient of this prominent award."

Alex rolled his eyes, hoping it was not for him. If half the people knew how Sheriff Romero, dealt with things, they'd be appalled.

"Sheriff Alex Romero."

Everyone stood and clapped for him, including Norma. Alex glanced at Norma, giving him a shiny grin before dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, thank you, please be seated." Alex spoke in the microphone, holding the plaque in his hands.

Alex's eyes were trained on Norma's and it made his heart warm knowing that smile was just for him.

"I'd like to thank everyone, the people of White Pine Bay, Mayor Wolfe and everyone in my department. But I'd like specially thank one very special woman in my life that I could not live without." Alex stated.

Norma's heart warmed and she flashed him the widest smile she could.

"Norma, you are everything to me. I hope you understand how much I love you and how much you make my life better every day. My life has changed so much and for the better ever since I met you. I couldn't achieve half the things in my life without you and so I thank you, Norma, for being my best friend, my other half and my soul mate." Alex finished.

Norma was currently on the verge of tears as she clutched her hands to her chest. Normally, Norma would roll her eyes and brush off Alex's cheesy words, but at this very moment, it was everything to her. She stood as Alex walked to her; with two hands framing his cheeks, Norma dropped her lips to his.

The whole room filled with 'oohs' and 'ah's' as they shared a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, since they were in front of a group of people, but it still felt incredibly intimate.

Norma pulled back first and Alex wiped the pads of his thumbs across his cheekbones. "I love you." Norma whispered.

"I love you too."

…..

"I need to get out of these heels!" Norma exclaimed as they stalked up the staircase to the house.

"Wait," Alex said, "Come here, I'll carry you."

"What? I can walk. Plus I've gained baby weight." Norma shrugged as she continued walking.

"Just come here." Alex grabbed Norma and pulled her into his arms. "You weigh fine." He smiled down at her.

As Alex walked them up the stairs, Norma gazed dreamily into his eyes. "Hey," She whispered, "You're speech today was incredibly sweet."

"I thought it was a bit too corny." Alex chuckled. "But I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. Maybe it was hormonal pregnant mind, but it was amazing." Norma grinned.

"I love your hormonal pregnant mind." Alex leaned and kissed her forehead.

"You better get inside before I start something." Norma purred as her lips worked over his neck.

Alex's fingers shook as he struggled to stick the keys in the lock from Norma's lips all over his neck. Once the door was open, the two bodies clambered in. The two weren't aware of the body standing at the foot of the staircase.

Norma's eyes fluttered closed as Alex kissed her neck. But when her eyes shot open, her heart dropped and she let out a fearful shriek.

"Caleb," Norma's voice shook, "Why are you here?"

**I hope the scene with Mother was easy to follow, the italics in the beginning were Norma listening to Norman talk and then later was Mother talking.**

**So, please leave me a review. It'll make me feel better! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. Schools about to start and that means the updates might take a longer time. I'm sorry! But of course, thank you soooooo much for your reviews. 60 reviews?! That's amazing. Let's see how many comments and ideas I can get until the next update. Wooooo! (:**

**To the guest who spoke about Norman's fate, that is such an interesting dynamic so I might take this story in that direction. This is an Alex\Norma story and I don't want to write Norman badly because he is a vital character on the show.**

**The next few chapters are going to be drama-filled, but after that, I am excited to say I will write more about Norma's pregnancy and the progress in Alex and Norma's relationship! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Norma's body trembled as her eyes scanned over Caleb's presence. Her palms began to sweat and if it weren't for Alex's strong hand resting on the small of her back, she was sure she'd topple over.

"Your boyfriend here gave me quite the visit, Norma." Caleb stood from the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Where's Norman?" Norma asked, involuntarily shrinking away from Caleb. Her heart raced at the thought of her son in the same house as Caleb.

"Don't worry, Norman left a little note." Caleb stepped down, holding a post it note. "_Mother, I hope you had a wonderful time with Alex. I'm staying at the Decody's tonight, don't worry, I'm alright. I love you. _Isn't that sweet?"

When Caleb took the last step, Alex felt Norma take insecure steps back. Alex could feel the shakiness of Norma's body and that's when Alex decided that this has gone on too long.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he maneuvered Norma so he was standing in front of Norma, shielding her from Caleb.

"Look, man, I just want to talk with my sister." Caleb explained. "Alone."

"You're not speaking to her ever again and you damn well aren't being alone with her." Alex replied in a stern voice.

Caleb clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, "And are you going to do something about that?"

Norma sneaked her hand to Alex's and grasped it tight, giving him a signal that she was alright. And truth be told, Alex shielding her from Caleb made her feel so protected.

"I'm sure you remember what I said to you the other day." Alex squeezed Norma's hand.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. He diverted his eye line to Norma's. "Your boyfriend threatened to kill me, Norma. You okay with that? To kill your own brother?"

Norma remained silent as she peeked her head from Alex's shoulder. Her chin rested subtly on the back of Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, don't talk to her." Alex said sharply. "Talk to me."

"What, she can't speak for herself?"

"Leave, Caleb…" Norma squeaked from behind Alex. Her voice was shaky and weak, matching her mood perfectly.

"Ah, there's your sweet little voice." Caleb smirked.

"I swear to God, Caleb, you have two seconds to get the hell out of this house." Alex took a step closer causing their hands to unlock. Norma felt cold and feeble without Alex with her.

"Or what?" Caleb stepped closer.

Alex's fist connected with Caleb's face roughly. Norma's sharp intake of breath and Caleb's groaning were the only sounds in the house. Alex stood tall as Caleb doubled over, holding his face.

"This is your last chance." Alex spat.

Without any warning, Caleb popped up and tackled Alex to the ground. Caleb's larger body straddled Alex, throwing punch after punch to his face. Caleb's fists hit at Alex's stomach and his face then back again. Norma could her the groans from Alex and she could see the blood pooling around his face.

"Alex!" Norma screamed. She immediately tackled Caleb, a meagre attempt to stop the attack. Norma's fist pounded on Caleb's back and one hit his square in the jaw.

A familiar terrifying feeling washed over Norma as Caleb's furious eyes snapped to hers. Before Alex could move, Caleb quickly stood in front of Norma.

"Is this really what you want me to do?" Caleb asked. "Do you really want me to hurt him? It's your choice." Caleb asked as his hand drifted to Norma's cheek, caressing the familiar soft skin.

"Stop it!" Norma shrieked, slapping his hand away. "Get out!" Norma yelled in his face.

Caleb's palm slapped Norma on the face so hard, her neck whiplashed at the force. Norma's hand instantaneously held her cheek and hid her face from Caleb.

"See what you make me do?" Caleb whispered harshly in her ear.

Norma's weak arms struggled to push him away, but Caleb's arms were locked around her waist. His mouth skated over her neck and a gut wrenching feeling sank in Norma.

"Please, stop!" Norma shrieked helplessly.

"Oh, Norma, you know you miss this…" Caleb whispered, moving his hand so it unbuttoned Norma coat. "I miss this…" He pulled his face back so their faces were touching merely touching.

"Stop!" Norma struggle to speak before Caleb's lips crashed on hers.

Norma pulled away and searched for Alex, but he was nowhere to be found. Caleb roughly pulled Norma to the living room by the arm all while Norma screaming and struggling.

"Shut up!" Caleb screamed, slapping her again, causing her to collapse on the floor.

Norma held her hand up to try and stop Caleb's swinging hand. But instead of a hit, Caleb grabbed it and pulled her up, so their bodies were almost glued together.

"I hate that you make me do this to you Norma." Caleb muttered in her ear. Norma flinched away at the warm breath on her neck.

A loud _boom_ shook Norma's body and Caleb slinked down, unconsciously. Alex stood, blood dripping from his nose and haphazard cuts on his face. His hand dropped the pot that he used to hit Caleb in the head and stepped over Caleb to hold Norma.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, did he hurt you?" Alex immediately pulled her into a tight embrace. His words were muffled by Norma's neck. Her head fell against his chest and her arms tightened more around his neck. The tears were fully flowing now, feeling safe with Alex.

"No, no…" Norma whimpered, "I'm fine."

Alex and Norma stood in that embrace for a while until Norma pulled back. "Oh god, your face." Norma's gentle hands stroked his face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Come here, move away from him." Alex led Norma away from Caleb by the hand. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"It's doesn't hurt." She murmured as Alex held her reddened cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I keep letting these things happen to you and I just…" Alex dropped his head in shame.

"Hey," Norma's tearful voice spoke up and she gently held his face up, "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault, okay?"

"I just… I just want to protect you. I want to protect you and the baby and I keep failing."

"Look at me," Norma cleared her throat, "I'm okay," She grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach, "Baby's okay, we're okay." She gave him a small smile.

Alex and Norma's hands were yanked away as Caleb grabbed Norma from behind. His strong arms tightened around her neck and her waist.

"Get off her!" Alex roared but quickly stopped as Caleb held a knife to Norma's throat.

"Alex…" Norma whimpered as tears blurred her vision.

"Sh…" Caleb whispered in her ear, "And the baby? You weren't going to tell me about the baby? That's so sweet. Remember how you left without saying goodbye? I wanted you to stay, I felt so alone when you were gone. I missed you so much."

"Alex…" Norma tried to block Caleb's words.

"Baby, don't listen to him. Look at me, look at me. Don't listen to him, listen to me. It's okay, everything's going to be okay." Alex tried to calm her down as he reached behind him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Caleb drew the knife closer to Norma's porcelain neck, "You keep talking and this knife goes deeper."

"Fine, I'll stop talking." Alex said. "Fuck you, you prick." He pulled the gun up and with perfect aim shot his upper arm, causing Norma to be able to be free.

"Ah, fuck you!" Caleb shouted, grasping his arm.

Norma ran to Alex and hid in his chest as she sobbed. "You're not a fucking man, Caleb. You're a damn coward and this what you get." Alex roared before pulling the trigger and sending a bullet right through Caleb's head.

Alex watched Caleb's body fall to the floor, with a sigh and his shaky hands dropped the gun. Norma's sobs were apparent and Alex stood with her in his arms in a haze, trying to cope with the realization he just killed Caleb in Norma's living room.

"Alex…" Norma struggled to say as she sobbed.

Alex snapped back to reality at the sound of Norma's cries. "It's okay, he's gone now. Everything's okay." He hushed, tightening his hold on her.

"O-0h god…" Norma hiccupped, rubbing her head into the fabric of his shirt. Norma's tears soaked through Alex's shirt and the tears still came.

"Shh, he's gone now. You're okay. I'm right here." Alex murmured in her ear, dropping a kiss below her ear. "I'm right here."

Those words rang through Norma's head and it calmed her to her very core. The soothing movement of Alex's hands on her back calmed her almost immediately.

Alex pulled back, "You're okay." He smiled, wiping the tears from her face. "You need to go upstairs and shower, change into something comfortable and get in bed. I'll be up there soon, I'll take care of this."

Norma nodded, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know, I might…" Alex sighed, but cringed as he accidentally touched his face.

"Oh, you should let me clean that."

"No, I don't want you to do anything but go upstairs and get comfy, okay?" Alex brushed pieces of hair from her face. "I'm fine, plus I'll be better knowing you're okay."

Norma's face broke into a smile, "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Alex kissed her lips gently. He watched as Norma walked away, very careful to avoid Caleb.

Once Norma was upstairs, Alex immediately ran to the laundry room to get the motel sheets to wrap Caleb in. When Alex came back, he realized how much blood Caleb lost. Very carefully, Alex wrapped Caleb in the sheets and made sure he was in there tight.

Alex began dragging Caleb's body to the back porch. He carefully made sure that no blood was dragging along. Once he made it outside, Alex struggled to pull his body down the patio steps. Alex searched the backyard for a place to hide the body for the time being until he could think of a better idea.

There was a small opening underneath the patio that was disguised in weeds and grass. It was the perfect place to hide a dead body.

…..

Norma stood in front of the shower head, the hot water trailing over her body. The water was scorching and her skin was red from the heat and from scrubbing relentlessly. Norma let out a deep sigh as she let the water trail down her back. Her hands drifted to her belly and even under the circumstances, a wide grin painted across her face.

She realized her stomach has grown a lot in the past few days. The pregnancy so far has been easy, but she was waiting for all this stress to build up, Norma's head popped up as she heard the door open.

"Alex?" Norma asked aloud.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" Alex asked as he bent down to press the wash cloth to his face. He hissed in pain as the cloth hit his open flesh.

"Yeah, did you-is everything…?"

"Everything is taken care of, you don't need to worry." Alex replied.

Norma smiled to herself as she turned the water off. "Can you hand me that towel?" She asked as she opened the shower curtain.

Alex turned his head and the sight of Norma's naked body made his eyes open wide. She looked absolutely radiant during her pregnancy. Her stomach had a small bump and her body shaped into it perfectly.

"What?" She scoffed as he handed her the towel.

"You look beautiful." Alex smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure I do," Norma wrapped the towel around herself, "I'm gaining so much weight."

"What? No way," Alex held his hand out for Norma, helping her step out of the tub, "I think you look perfect." He dropped a kiss to her forehead once she was safely on the bathroom tile.

"Mm, I love you." Norma chuckled, grabbing the wash cloth from his hand. "Sit, I need to clean this before we get to bed."

"I don't think you should be on your feet so much tonight." Alex hesitantly sat on the toilet.

"I feel fine, plus I'll feel better when you feel better." Norma smirked playfully, quoting Alex.

"Taking my lines, huh?" Alex chuckled.

"Of course." Norma smiled. She gently held the wash cloth to his face and cringed as Alex hissed in pain. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's still a little fresh." Alex said.

"Hold on," Norma stood on her tip toes and opened the bathroom cabinet to retrieve the first aid kit. "This should make it feel better."

Alex chuckled, "I feel like you've been taking care of me too much in the past few weeks."

Norma concentrated as she gently rubbed the Neosporin on Alex's cuts, "I like taking care of you. And it's payback for taking care of me endlessly."

"I like taking care of you too." Alex smiled as he watched Norma open the package of band aids.

"What'd you do with him?" Norma asked after a while of silence as she finished bandaging Alex's face up.

Alex swallowed thickly, "I took care of it." He stood from the toilet.

"Where did you put him?" Norma asked.

"You don't need to worry, it's going to be taken care of." Alex walked out of the bathroom to their bedroom.

Norma quickly followed, "I'm not worrying, I just want to know." She said, slightly irritated.

Alex remained quiet as he changed into his pajamas.

"Alex!" Norma said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Alex asked exasperated, dropping to the bed.

"Where is he?" Norma asked in a stern voice.

Alex sighed and laid down on the bed, resting the backs of his hands on his forehead. "I'll take care of it tomorrow, but for tonight he's under the patio in the backyard. It's almost impossible to see and I don't think anyone is going to be looking for him."

"No one will, I know that." Norma replied as she dropped the towel to change. She quickly changed her clothes and crawled to the bed, snuggling into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of all that."

"It's no problem." Alex answered, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry he touched you."

"It's not your fault." Norma looked up at Alex, her eyes shining at him. "You were there when I needed you and that's all that matters."

Alex reached over to turn the light off, giving the room a dark and soothing glow. Norma yawned and wrapped her body around Alex, "I love you so much, Norma."

Norma smiled, kissing his chest. "I love you too."

….

Alex was sleeping comfortably but when he reached his arm out for Norma, he realized the bed was empty and the sheets were cold. He shot straight up in bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes and looked around the room. Alex faintly heard whimpering and he recognized it as Norma.

He walked out of the room and the cries became more aware to Alex as he approached the bathroom. Alex slowly opened the bathroom door and was greeted by darkness and Norma's cries. He blindly searched for the light switch and once he could see, his heart broke.

Norma was in the fetal position against the wall in the back of the corner. Her sobs became louder as Alex neared her, but he wasn't sure she even noticed him.

"Norma?" Alex asked gently, crouching down and resting a hand on her shoulder.

All Norma could do was cry harder. Her body trembled and her breathing became short.

"Oh, baby, come here." Alex whispered, pulling Norma into his arms. Norma gratefully welcomed Alex's embrace and let him hold her.

Alex felt Norma's body shake from the tears. "Norma, you need to breathe, you need to calm down." He murmured in her ear.

"I-I… I'm j-just...I can't…" Norma struggled to speak through her tears.

"Sh, Norma, calm down. Please." Alex rubbed her back.

Norma focused on her breathing. "I'm just so scared. I hate that George bothers me and my brother just was killed and I feel upset. What kind of a person feels bad for a man like Caleb? I keep replaying those moments of him…touching me and it scares so much. It makes me think of when I was younger and I hate it…"

Alex remained silent as he listened. Once she was finished, Alex framed her face in his hands. "He's gone, Norma. Caleb's dead. I'm right here, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Norma nodded gratefully, feeling Alex's thumbs rub her cheeks. "I need you so much, Alex, it scares me." She answered truthfully.

"I need you too. And if you ever need to sit and talk with me about anything, I'm here. You know that right?"

"I do, I just get so tired of trying to be strong and I've been holding all this in…" Norma's voice shook.

"Don't hold that in, baby, you can talk to me. You can talk to me about anything." Alex stressed.

Norma gave him a small smile. "I will, I promise." She sniffled. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, I'm glad I woke up." Alex smiled. "C'mon, I'll take you back to bed." As he stood, he pulled Norma up with him, holding her like a baby.

"Alex?" Norma asked as Alex walked them to the room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get scared?" She asked, her voice almost child-like.

"Sometimes. But then I think about you and the baby and it makes me feel better." Alex answered truthfully.

Norma smiled, "I Get scared a lot. More than I say…"

"You shouldn't hide things from me, Norma. I want you to be happy and comfortable in this relationship."

"I am, I am so happy. I just feel like I'm dumping all my problems with George and with Caleb on you. And even Norman. You're been hospitalized for Christ's sake!" Norma exclaimed as they laid in bed.

"I don't care, honestly, I only care that you're safe and you're happy and you're not thinking about all that crap that happened in your past." Alex explained as he spooned her from behind.

Norma's back was tight against his chest and Alex chin rested where her neck and shoulder met. "How did I deserve you?"

Alex chuckled, "I think I'm the lucky one. I love you, Norma."

"I love you too." She turned her head so she faced him. Norma gave him a gentle kiss before turning and getting comfortable.

"And if you are ever scared, I'm here." Alex explained.

Alex felt Norma settle in his arms. He tightened his hold and rested his hands on her stomach. Her fingers latched with his on her belly.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**You know the drill, leave me a comment!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, my lovelies! It's ExtraordinaryTogether here.**

No, this is not another chapter for The Way We Touch, but sort of a questionnaire or poll or whatever you want to call it. I've begun outlining the next chapter and this is going to be exciting; we're going to find out the sex of the baby! Yay for Norma\Alex baby! I am so excited to continue Norma's pregnancy and write how Alex and her adjust to a baby.

Anywaaaaaaay, I have a question for all of my lovely and amazing readers!

**Would you want a baby boy or a baby girl? Or both?(; Or do you want to be surprised? Whatever you guys want, I'll write! ****Please leave a comment on what you would like to see, please!**

I'll tally up the comments and I'll write whatever has the most votes. So, this is all up to you guys. It's super important to me to write what you guys want!

**I am so grateful for all of you and I appreciate everything you guys do for this story to be successful. Thank you so much, internet friends! **


End file.
